TRFC Episode 11 to the end of the 3rd season
by F.S.N. Stefan
Summary: EP13 No One Is Ever Safe The end of the 3rd season . This episode contains two sex scenes. Allison and her husband are getting back LA. John engages Cameron. T-1000 and drugged Jason infiltrate the resistance. Oliver go to Oregon. Please read and review.
1. EP11 The Good Handkerchief

.

.

.

.

TERMINATOR

THE RESISTANCE FIGHTERS CHRONICLES

.

.

EPISODE 11

"The Good Handkerchief"

.

Written by  
>Sirapop Nualnimnoi<p>

.

.

.

This fan-produced fiction is a screenplay based on the science fiction drama television series developed for the Fox by Josh Friedman, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles. This is done in the spirit of fan fiction - to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitations of the official story vehicle. This fan-made screenplay is being created available for entertainment purposes of the loyal fans of the show. This story follows the characters of Sarah Connor and more or all characters from TSCC after the events of the episodes "Old Data Never Die", "Kiss of Death", "Epoch", "Resurrection", "Strongest Power", "Ghost Whisperer", "A friend in need is a friend indeed", "Twanton" and "New hope coming" (earlier episodes of this fan-made screenplay series)

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TEASER<strong>

WE OPEN ON:

EXT. STREET - DAY

RICHARD ELLISON enters a telephone booth. He opens the directory, leafs through it.

ANGLE - MACRO ON PAGE, Richard's finger slides down a column. Stops beside the following listings in the big metropolitan white pages:"YOUNG, ALLISON. YOUNG, ALLISON CJ. YOUNG, ALLISON SKYLAR."

Richard, he gets out and crosses the street toward a pawn shop. He walks and enters the front door.

INT. PAWN SHOP - DAY

TIGHT ON GLASS COUNTERTOP as an ASSAULT RIFLE WITH SCOPE is laid beside a number of other guns: a pistol, SMGs, and shotguns.

WIDE as the CLERK, who looks like a sick lizard, pallid and paunchy, stands up and faces Richard.

Richard scans expressionlessly. He then picks his pistols onto the glass countertop.

RICHARD  
>Ammo.<p>

The clerk smiles happily.

CLERK  
>17-round Glock 9mm semi-automatic. Okay. We have.<p>

The clerk turns and starts to find as Richard's eyes flashes electronic red. The clerk doesn't notice that. We cut to:

EXT. HUT – LATE MORNING

EMMA AKAGI stands with GENERAL PICHITCHAI and nine-years-old STEFAN. Beside Emma is a baggage. She's talking something that we won't have to listen with the SENIOR NUN, we will hear just the voice over:

EMMA (V.O.)  
>We all have our good memory, our good past.<p>

Then they pay respect to the nun and turn to leave.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SUVARNABHUMI AIR PORT – DAY

A Thai Airways Boeing 747–400 starts on the asphalt runway of Suvarnabhumi air port in Bang Phli, Samut Prakan, Thailand.

EMMA (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>We all have the future. We all have to<br>step forward and fly to our dream.

It flies from the asphalt up through sheeting rain, towards the top of the sky.

INT. ALLISON'S ROOM – DAY

Allison is feeding Sittipong as E. Boykins does the inventory for the long travel and the long battle.

EMMA (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>We all have ambitions.<p>

TRACK AFTER E. BOYKINS as he steps toward the wardrobe and he finds:

E. BOYKINS' POV.: The same handkerchief he got from Allison before J-Day. It means a lot for him. He grabs it.

EMMA (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>We all have our happy time, happy flashback.<p>

E. Boykins walks toward Allison.

E. BOYKINS  
>Alise.<p>

Allison turns to him and sees...

ALLISON'S POV.: The handkerchief she gave to him, it's on his left hand.

Allison smiles to him.

ALLISON  
>Do you really want to take it back to me?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>It should be with you.<p>

E. Boykins tries to hand it to Allison. Sittipong sleeps. Allison gently puts him onto the bed and turns back to face E. Boykins.

E. BOYKINS  
>It's yours.<p>

She takes it and looks at it before she looks up at him with a happy smile.

ALLISON  
>You cleaned it like you said.<br>(in Thai)  
>"Thank you."<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Is he ready?<p>

Allison exchanges a look. She worries about her son. She looks back at her son who is still sleeping there.

ALLISON  
>Sam will be sad if he wakes up and doesn't<br>see us here. Who will take care of him if  
>he wants milk, if he needs me, if he needs us?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Emma knows what she should do if he wakes up.<br>Jennifer can give him milk when he wants it.

Allison and E. Boykins both tear.

ALLISON  
>I'll miss him anyway.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I understand but no one takes the baby to the<br>battlefield especially this big battlefield.  
>It's not safe for him. Then he will distract<br>you. Beside, Russia is too cold for a baby,  
>he'll get cold and may get worse thing. I'm<br>sorry for that but we can't take him with us.

Allison and E. Boykins wipe their tears. He sits down beside her and leans her head on his shoulder.

ALLISON  
>How will he be when we leave him? Will he be<br>okay with his wet nurse and his baby-sitter?

E. BOYKINS  
>I know how hard for you to leave your baby.<br>It's really hard. It's hard for mothers to  
>leave their babies to far away place. This<br>is why we humans say that relationship between  
>mother and child, nothing can cut it.<p>

Allison can't keep tears inside her eyes, she cries on his shoulder and he gently consoles her by his hand.

WE ZOOM OUT and see she still cries on his shoulder. She wraps her arms around his torso, hugs him with her sorriness.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. DAKARA SERVER ROOM – DAY

The computers have been turned on. Emma Akagi sits on her chair. General Pichitchai and Stefan stands there. The door opens and...

SARAH CONNOR, DR. MARY BUHAI PH.D., JAMES ELLISON, MATT MURCH, and DR. FELICIA BURNETT M.D. enter the the room. Murch comes with a newsletter. He puts it on the table.

MURCH  
>Her name is Allison Young.<p>

ANGLE - MACRO ON PAGE, it has a picture of a teenage girl of about 16 or 17 and the headline says: "ALLISON YOUNG KILLED IN HER HOUSE BY UNKNOWN GUNMAN YESTERDAY".

They all look at it. Emma looks up to Murch with a surprise.

EMMA  
>Allison Young. The same name with Mr.<br>Young's daughter. And why?

MURCH  
>I don't know but I remember that<br>Lampage ever talked to us about her.  
>He said she was very important but he<br>didn't tell anything more than her name.

PICHITCHAI  
>How important is her?<p>

MURCH  
>He didn't tell but...<p>

SARAH  
>When did he tell you? Why didn't I hear so?<p>

Murch turns to face Sarah.

MURCH  
>When you got Manny's medication.<p>

STEFAN  
>This Allison may be important for us and by very<br>important reason, Lampage wouldn't tell us at all.  
>Maybe this girl will be very important in the future<br>for me, or for Ms. Connor's son or for everyone.

MURCH  
>However, I don't want to see any kids die.<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>Young family live in Palmdale, LA and in this...<p>

Pichichai bends down to glance at the newsletter.

PICHITCHAI (cont'd)  
>...it says this Allison Young lived in Palmdale,<br>LA too. It's very dangerous for real Allison  
>they want to kill. This is too accurate.<br>(to Emma)  
>Emma, how many Allison Young in Palmdale?<p>

EMMA  
>I'm searching.<p>

Emma closes her eyes as the monitor shows the searching dialog. The dialog stops at three results. Emma slowly opens her eyes.

EMMA  
>There are Allison Young, Allison Young CJ.,<br>and Allison Young Skylar in Palmdale, LA.

SARAH  
>Allison Young CJ. was killed.<br>Now two Allison Young.

STEFAN  
>I'll go to find first Allison.<p>

Everyone turns to face Stefan who startles.

STEFAN  
>Why do all of you look at me like that?<p>

SARAH  
>It's really dangerous. Are you sure your<br>mind power is back?

Stefan smiles for don't-worry-about-it.

STEFAN  
>Oh! That's very sure, aunt Sarah.<br>I can manage it.

PICHITCHAI  
>Maybe you can do it.<p>

STEFAN  
>We have to find more data about her. We have to<br>know who are with her and who always take care  
>of her when Mr. and Mrs. Young aren't at home.<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>Marcus told me that they have new neighbor.<br>Reese family just moved in six months ago.

SARAH/ELLISON  
>Reese family?<p>

EMMA  
>Yes. And I remember you and your son used<br>the aliases, Sarah Reese and John Reese  
>when you met with Charley Dixon 13 years ago.<br>And in 1984, Sarah, your protector from the  
>future was Kyle Reese and he's 26 and now the<br>youngest son in this family is Kyle Reese and  
>he is about 9-10 years old right now. The age<br>is match with Kyle Reese who came across time  
>to protect you.<p>

SARAH  
>That's right.<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>Palmdale Primary School. We should<br>find them there. Reese brothers always  
>be with Allison Young when her parents<br>go to work every day. Today young Kyle  
>has finals.<p>

STEFAN  
>I'll go with aunt Sarah, Mr. Ellison and<br>Mr. Murch. And don't worry about me. My  
>power is back and it's more than I had.<p>

Emma smiles.

EMMA  
>Don't be careless, Stefan. You are so<br>important in the future.

STEFAN  
>I know.<p>

Sarah steps forward.

SARAH  
>What about Allison Young number 2?<br>Why are you so sure that first Allison  
>is the same Allison they want?<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>I'm not sure but I'm thinking about it.<p>

Everyone turns to face Pichitchai.

The door opens and AGENT ALBERT AULDRIDGE enters the room with a laptop. Emma turns to him and...

EMMA  
>Hello Mr. Auldridge. How are you today?<p>

AULDRIDGE  
>I'm fine.<p>

Auldridge puts the laptop on the table in front of Sarah.

AULDRIDGE  
>Look at this.<p>

INSERT LAPTOP.: The video is the high angle view of event we saw in the Suite, starting with the drugged people stand up and ending with Sarah shooting at them...being reduced to a still frame over the shoulder of an ANCHOR.

ANCHOR  
>Once again, if you have any information as to the<br>whereabouts of the woman you see here, Sarah Connor,  
>please call local police or the FBI immediately.<br>She is considered to be extremely dangerous, and  
>we underline extremely, so do not attempt to...<p>

ON SARAH as she turns to face Auldridge.

SARAH  
>This is not what happened two days ago.<br>This must be why Richard said "Good luck to  
>you and your friend in the law enforcement."<p>

AULDRIDGE  
>I understand. I know.<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>That's not a problem. Sarah Connor still has to<br>do what she has to do to protect the new target.

AULDRIDGE  
>Allison Young. I read the newsletter.<p>

SARAH  
>I'll go with Stefan, James and Matt.<br>Do as plan, Emma.

Auldridge turns to face General Pichitchai.

PICHITCHAI  
>You, Agent Auldridge come with me and Dr. Buhai.<br>We have to protect Allison Young number two.  
>Dr. Felicia will live here with Emma. Let's go.<p>

They all then exit the room.

EXT. TASHKAY – EVENING

SUPERIMPOSE: "TASHKAY, IRKUTSKAYA OBLAST, RUSSIA - MAY 2028"

The port is very silent and peaceful, basically a large port, contains two depots, one large runway, many trees, one ship moor near a beach, one E. Boykins, one Allison Pichitchai, and their aids including Col. Wang Pichao(T-Wang), Col. Hikaru Chintai, Col. Kim Youngchun, Col. Nguyen Tuan(T-Tuan), and his new aid - LIEUTENANT COLONEL BABASAHEP ENVA INBEDGA. They all are dressed in well–worn BDUs with leather jackets. Behind them, their men are setting up the big camp for this long battle.

E. BOYKINS  
>Be prepare. Skynet knows we are here.<p>

INBEDGA  
>Are you sure Skynet complex is here?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>We explored a lot of places around Asia<br>for ten years and we know that this place  
>is the only one place that we never come.<p>

ALLISON  
>It's very weird. Why can we come here easily?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>This place is very dangerous. There are Skynet units<br>around but no animal here. At night, we should prepare  
>our sentinels to guard our ships. You know well, Inbedga.<br>We can't go back if we don't have the ship.

A Chinese CYBORG runs from the beach toward T-Wang and whispers like a human. T-Wang steps toward E. Boykins.

T-WANG  
>General sir, my scout found our six<br>enemy camps nearby our camp sir.

E. BOYKINS  
>Can we destroy them?<p>

T-WANG  
>We can, sir. But we will lost many cyborgs like we did<br>with Jeju-do. I think we should wait and capture more  
>triple eights to help us in this war.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Okay. Colonel Wang. You send my command. Explore and<br>capture all cyborgs we can. And be careful. Please  
>don't rencounter. Use guerrilla strategy. And guard<br>our camp with all heavy weapons we have.

T-WANG  
>Yes, sir.<p>

T-Wang runs out.

Allison and E. Boykins turn to face each other.

ALLISON  
>Are you sure about the plan?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I'm very sure. Korean people camp around the land<br>and try to find those Black Swans and destroy them  
>before they reach us. Japaneses camp around<br>Sakhyurta city for foods and weapons.

INBEDGA  
>What about my people sir?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Your people go with some cyborg squads, help<br>them capture more triple eights and destroy  
>the small camps. Beside, I don't trust those<br>reprogrammed cyborgs. You should control them.  
>I let your people command them.<p>

Allison steps closer him.

ALLISON  
>I never thought that we are gonna do this. I'm so<br>proud to be the second in command of your army,  
>Stefan. I'm really lucky for being your wife.<p>

He turns to his wife who steps closer and holds his hand.

E. BOYKINS  
>(smiles)<br>I love you. You are the part of all this. No you,  
>no me. We're gonna face it together, right?<p>

ALLISON  
>(nods)<br>Yes, it is.

Allison kisses him.

ALLISON  
>We have to stay alive. Our son is waiting for us.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Are you homesick, Allison? I mean about<br>Palmdale. Do you want to get back there  
>after this battle is finished?<p>

ALLISON  
>Sometimes I am. I can stay with you everywhere.<br>Just us. Father, mother and son. Just our family.  
>That's enough. I don't care where we will live.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>So let's get this done.<p>

E. Boykins and Allison look forward.

Their eyes look intense. They are looking forward to face the future of victory. Their spirits are determined. We then cut to:

* * *

><p>CREDIT:<p>

. TERMINATOR .  
>.THE RESISTANCE FIGHTER CHRONICLES.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 1<strong>

**(Another Allison Young)**

INT. SUV – DAY

Our SUV parks at the parking lot nearby the school. Matt Murch sits on the driver seat. Semina sits beside him. On passenger seat backward, Sarah Connor, Stefan and James Ellison sit there. Sarah has a bandana and sunglasses on her face.

STEFAN  
>It's so bored to sit here.<p>

SARAH  
>My son ever said like that.<p>

STEFAN  
>I mean it's really bored. Why don't we get out<br>from this car and try to find Allison Young?

SEMINA  
>It's safer to stay here.<p>

STEFAN  
>I know it's safer but I think I can't just sit here.<br>I think we should get inside the building and look  
>for Allison ourselves.<p>

Sarah smiles to Stefan.

SARAH  
>Please remain calm, psychic boy.<p>

Stefan exhales tediously.

INT. LIVING ROOM – DAY

SKYLAR(19, red hair, 5'6")who wears glasses, is sitting on a lemon green sofa, reading a book together with listening her mp3 player.

A DOORBELL RING! She doesn't hear it. DOORBELL RING! Again but she still doesn't hear it.

It's awhile before she puts the earpieces out of her ears and hears the doorbell.

SKYLAR  
>Oh! Damn it! Who's that?<p>

Skylar stands up and walks toward the door. She looks through the alveolate of the door and sees...

SKYLAR'S POV.: Richard Ellison stands there. He suddenly says:

RICHARD  
>Are you Allison Young?<p>

SKYLAR  
>I don't know who you are.<p>

RICHARD  
>But I know who your name.<p>

Richard doesn't say anything more, he pushes the door and Skylar bounce away toward the stairs.

Richard gets in and throws the door away from her. Skylar is fearful, she screams.

SKYLAR  
>(shouts)<br>Help me! Help!

Richard grabs her and throws her toward the sofa.

He picks his Glock out from behind his jacket and aims it toward Skylar's head. Ready to fire. And it won't miss.

At the time he firs the first shot, a bullet stops just a few millimeters in front of Skylar who is agape.

RICHARD  
>What the hell is this?<p>

PICHITCHAI (O.S.)  
>What are you looking at, motherfucker?<p>

As Richard turns after the voices, a big billet flies amazingly and hits his head. He bounces away and collides with the wall, piercing through rooms.

General Pichitchai walks from the kitchen and politely reaches his hand down to her, offering to help her up.

PICHITCHAI  
>Come with me if want to live.<p>

Skylar, is a daze, takes the huge hand in her shaking fingers. General Pichitchai lifts her to her feet.

They turn and see that Richard is standing up.

PICHITCHAI  
>We gotta go.<p>

General Pichitchai jerks her to run with him toward the kitchen and they run out through the unlocked backdoor.

EXT. GARDEN – DAY

Pichitchai jerks her with him. As they run from the backside of the house go by an indirect toward the front of the house, they talk hurriedly:

SKYLAR  
>What the hell is going on? Who are you?<br>Who is that guy? How could that man get  
>up after that? Why could I stop the bullet?<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>It's not you who stopped the bullet, I am.<br>I'm here to help you. You've been targeted  
>for termination. That guy was modified to<br>be like a cyborg and he wants to kill  
>everyone who is an Allison Young.<p>

SKYLAR  
>This is a mistake. I haven't done anything.<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>Yes. It's a mistake.<p>

At that time, Skylar falls. Pichitchai turns to support her up. He looks up to the way he just left and sees...

PICHITCHAI'S POV.: Richard walks out from the kitchen, pauses and wags a finger in a "tsk-tsk" gesture like the T-1000. General quickly turns to look at Skylar who seems to have a sprain around her ankle.

PICHITCHAI (O.S.)  
>You have to stand up right now.<p>

SKYLAR  
>I have a sprain. I can't stand.<p>

SKYLAR'S POV.: Turns to look at Richard who calmly walks toward her like he's a messenger of death who came from the hell.

SKYLAR  
>Oh!<p>

SKYLAR'S POV.(cont'd): Looks back at General Pichitchai.

CUT TO THE STREET:

A pick-up truck comes and screeches to a stop. Standing on the back of the truck is DR. MARY BUHAI PH.D. The driver is Agent Albert Auldridge. Mary quickly jumps out with a shotgun and she shouts as she slides the cock:

MARY BUHAI  
>Get in the car now.<p>

She fires.

Richard Ellison, catches the SHOTGUN'S BLAST.

General looks down to Skylar.

PICHITCHAI  
>I'm sorry.<p>

He suddenly carries her up onto his right shoulder and runs toward the truck by a little help from Mary who fires, jacks a round into the chamber, fires again at the hybrid, doing the same as falling back to the truck.

Richard got all shots on around his chest, his arms and his shoulders. Those have just slowed him down.

Mary Buhai, jumps back onto the back of the truck.

Hurried, General Pichitchai opens the passenger door and barges the girl into the passenger seat before he stands, reaches his hand and stares hard at...

PICHITCHAI'S POV.: Richard is running toward him. It's a few seconds before Richard stops running and stands at place like he is being controlled.

Pichitchai pushes his force to the air together with his eyes widely open like he's using breath.

Richard, bounces far away by Pichitchai's telekinesis abilities.

Pichitchai, smiles so proudly, turns back, jumps into the passenger seat and closes the door.

PICHITCHAI  
>(calmly)<br>Let's go.

Agent Auldridge drives the car out.

The car leaves to the north and we then pan to look at Richard Ellison who has cuts, bruises and burns on around his body. He is soaked by his blood and sweat.

RICHARD  
>It's not end just this.<p>

Richard does a fast crab-walk back to the house.

INT. PICK-UP TRUCK – DAY

Skylar, is stunned about the things that happen to her today. General Pichitchai pokes his head to talk to Agent Auldridge who is driving the car calmly.

PICHITCHAI  
>No one follows us but you have to enter a gas station.<p>

Auldridge nods.

Pichitchai rests his back against the seat and turns to talk to Skylar who has a shock.

PICHITCHAI  
>Are you okay? How's your leg?<p>

He reaches over and runs his hands over her legs. Skylar flinches. She feels the BLIND PANIC BOILING UP WITHIN HER.

PICHITCHAI  
>I know what you feel like. You have to live<br>because we can't let innocent person die.

She turns away from the window, trying not to see the landscape reeling outside.

SKYLAR  
>(to herself)<br>What's that? Why? You're just a girl.

PICHITCHAI  
>You have an Allison Young as a name.<p>

Skylar turns to face General Pichitchai.

SKYLAR  
>I saw that man. Why is he still alive?<br>Your friend shot him and he still stood.

PICHITCHAI  
>Not just a man. A Terminator. A cyborg.<br>The hybrid. Or something like that.

SKYLAR  
>Because of my name?<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>Yes.<p>

SKYLAR  
>A cyborg? You mean, like what...half robot<br>half human, right?

PICHITCHAI  
>Yes. He's a human but his endoskeleton is<br>made of a kind of unacquainted metal name  
>adamantium. Developed by Kaliba Group.<p>

SKYLAR  
>What about you? I saw you pushed that man<br>just reaching your hand and staring at him.

PICHITCHAI  
>Psychic human.<p>

Skylar exhales.

SKYLAR  
>You mean occultist?<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>No. Not an occultist. We can be mentioned by the<br>rules of physics and biology. I have a mutant  
>brain. That supports special abilities in<br>human-being to be like an occultist but we  
>aren't occultists.<p>

SKYLAR  
>Oh! Cool. I think...<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>...dreaming. No, you are not dreaming.<br>This is the real event. You can pinch  
>your skin and you will feel pain.<p>

EXT. PICK-UP TRUCK – DAY

The pick-up truck runs slower and it turns into a gas station in the desert.

INT. SUV – DAY

They are still there and Sarah's phone rings. She quickly answers her iPhone 4S.

SARAH  
>(on phone)<br>Hello.

EXT. THE BATHROOM BEHIND THE GAS STATION – DAY

General Pichitchai sits outside the bathroom. He is talking to Sarah through his iPhone 4S.

PICHITCHAI  
>Hello, Sarah.<p>

INTERCUT BETWEEN PICHITCHAI AND SARAH.

Sarah looks at Stefan. He nods.

SARAH  
>Did you find her?<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>I found her. She is with us. Safe. No wound.<br>We're in the gas station. I just threw Richard  
>away. He may be back and try to find real Allison.<p>

SARAH  
>Nothing happened here for awhile. The school<br>bell will ring in an hour then we'll get in.

PICHITCHAI  
>Seems a good plan but be careful. Richard Ellison<br>has stronger endoskeleton than nine-fifty and the  
>triple eights. Shotgun bullets can't do anything.<p>

SARAH  
>I understand. Wait. Did you tell her what's going on?<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>I did. But don't worry. I'll delete her memory.<p>

SARAH  
>Okay. Good luck with your job, General.<p>

PICHITCHAI/SARAH  
>Bye.<p>

They hang up at the same time.

General Pichitchai sits waiting for a few seconds before Skylar gets out and sits beside him. She smiles.

SKYLAR  
>Thank you for saving my life.<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>That's what I should do.<p>

SKYLAR  
>Why?<p>

General Pichitchai shrugs.

PICHITCHAI  
>You are a fellow creature.<p>

SKYLAR  
>Just that. Hey! Do you have a kid?<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>Oh! I do.<p>

SKYLAR  
>Do you have a wife?<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>She's dead many years ago.<p>

She gets closer him. He gets away a little.

PICHITCHAI  
>I know what you are trying to do. Please<br>don't do what you are trying to do.

She suddenly stops her emotion that time. She blushes and stands up just before she runs out toward their truck that park nearby.

He looks after her, shakes his head and exhales.

PICHITCHAI  
>(in Thai)<br>"Teenage girl. Blown."

He stands up and slowly walks toward the truck. He's away from the truck around ten meters. A car pulls into the pumps on the street side of their truck.

Richard Ellison gets out from the car.

RICHARD  
>Finish my mission, now.<p>

As Richard tries to grab the door, Pichitchai pushes him away from their truck by his power together with shouting to Skylar:

PICHITCHAI  
>Allison Young, get out now.<p>

Skylar kicks the door open and quickly runs toward Pichitchai. Richard rises up again and he starts running toward them. He stops at the area between the truck and the pump.

PICHITCHAI  
>Hasta la vista, baby.<p>

Pichitchai reaches his hand inside his jacket as his another hand reaches toward Richard like a mind power transmitter.

Richard tries hard to resist the mind power but he can't do anything. His eyes open widely with fear and we see his electric red glow eyes inside his fearful eyes. His own body loses control as it slowly rises up from the ground he stood for a few inches.

Pichitchai picks a hand grenade out from behind his jacket. Skylar looks at it. Her eyes open widely. It hits Skylar like a ton of bricks.

PICHITCHAI  
>This is for my sister.<p>

Pichitchai pulls the pin and throws the grenade.

SLOW MOTION AND TRACK OVER THE GRENADE as it moves in the air toward the area nearby Richard who is still controlled to stay in the air like he has been nailed to the cross. The grenade falls on the ground. His eyes GLOW RED. BACK TO NORMAL.

HIGH ANGLE ON THE GAS STATION. The large explosion in the center of the gas station.

CROSS SHOT ON: PICHITCHAI AND SKYLAR.

They stand there, watching the heap of fire in front.

ANGLE ON MINI-MART. Auldridge and Mary Buhai exit. They run from the mini-mart toward them.

General Pichitchai turns to see...

PICHITCHAI'S POV.: The ATTENDANT in the mini-mart who starts to call the police but then he releases his hand and loses unconscious and sleeps on the floor like he was charmed.

General Pichitchai turns back to face Auldridge, Mary and Skylar who have stood nearby him for a few seconds.

AULDRIDGE  
>Are you okay? Oh! General, sir, your nose.<p>

Pichitchai's nose is bleeding. He touches it.

PICHITCHAI  
>Damn it!<p>

General Pichitchai pulls a blood-stained handkerchief from a pocket and does a quick clean-up.

PICHITCHAI  
>Never mind. I just feel bad.<p>

MARY BUHAI  
>How bad, sir?<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>It'll be okay.<p>

As he turns and sees something, he says surprisingly:

PICHITCHAI  
>What the hell?<p>

Everyone turns and sees...

...RICHARD ELLISON STAGGERS OUT OF THE BLAZE IN FRONT OF THEM. His face is burnt, looks like the real demon. Some organic tissues are burnt and are falling from him like burning leaves. This reveals his real endo arms, legs and some areas around his torso. One of his eyes has lost, showing his red glow eye like an endo eye of those Skynet humanoid hunter killer. Some small areas on his forehead now is uncovered by living tissue. His clothes are cut and burnt. All in all, his endoskeleton is human-endoskeleton-shaped.

They all nauseate.

MARY BUHAI  
>He looks like hell.<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>It's wrong. I can't feel his mind.<p>

AULDRIDGE  
>Are you telling me he...<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>Yes. Be prepare. We don't know how strength he is.<p>

Mary reaches behind her jacket and picks up her favorite shotgun, aims, cocks the slide and fires.

The SHOTGUN BLAST attacks on Richard's body. He stops and terminator's eyes swivel and wags an adamantium endo finger in a "tsk-tsk" gesture.

Mary Buhai lowers her gun a little and looks at the terminator.

MARY BUHAI  
>What the hell is this?<p>

She aims again, fires at his shoulder. No good sequent. Richard now has an androgynous voice like this one isn't him.

RICHARD  
>Nice try but not enough. Sends her to me right now.<p>

MARY BUHAI  
>Go to hell, you motherfucker.<p>

Mary tries again, fires at his head. She empties her shotgun at his head. It's not effective.

Richard still walks closer them incessantly.

They all slowly step and still guard Skylar in the safe distance. General Pichitchai inhales and exhales, incessantly. It's a few seconds before he stretches both of his hands.

Richard bounces off about twenty meters away.

General Pichitchai gets an immediate headache. He holds his head and screams out of pain. He staggers and Skylar and Mary both quickly support him stay on his feet.

SKYLAR  
>Are you alright?<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>Just a headache. It's okay.<p>

They slowly release their arms from him, letting he stand up by himself. His eyes look at the front.

PICHITCHAI  
>It's not finish.<p>

E.C.U. TERMINATOR RICHARD ELLISON.: mouth opens, motionless.

WE PULL OUT A LITTLE. Richard slowly rises up to his feet. His cyborg eye GLOWS RED as his human eye looks DEAD. This is very sure that real Richard is completely dead and this body is being controlled by a CPU. And we'll call him as the "T-RIP" (Terminator-Resistance Infiltration Prototype)

Pichitchai and his friends, stand and are agape. Pichitchai calls his mind back himself. He turns back and reaches his hand toward Mary like he's gonna borrow something from her.

PICHITCHAI  
>The indestructible metal alloy protect him from<br>being destroyed. I got the way to stop him. Please  
>give me that thing.<p>

Mary Buhai is at sea for few seconds before she understands what he wants. Mary reaches in her jacket, starting to find the thing for him.

T-RIP, starts walking so calmly toward them.

PICHITCHAI  
>Quickly. He's coming.<p>

Mary is still searching. Pichitchai turns to look at the T-RIP then looks back at Mary who is trying.

PICHITCHAI  
>Please quickly.<p>

Mary looks up with a surprise.

MARY BUHAI  
>I found it.<p>

T-RIP walks and he is away from them just ten meters.

She picks the TASER(the same one she used to shock Carter) and hands it to Pichitchai.

PICHITCHAI  
>Thank you.<p>

Pichitchai turns and steps for a few steps and shocks the T-RIP at his head.

PICHITCHAI  
>Hasta la vista, baby.<p>

THE T-RIP has been shocking. He can't move.

T-RIP'S H.U.D.: Red display twitches and a red text box with a warning sign says: "THE POWER OVERLOAD NOW!". And in a second later, the system is automatically turned to be reboot stage.

THE T-RIP, falls on the ground, lifeless.

Pichitchai opens the blade of his automatic knife and rushes to T-RIP's head and cuts open a flap. It's like a T-800's head, the maintenance port for the CPU is in the chrome skull beneath.

PICHITCHAI  
>Like terminator, it's not hard like that.<p>

Pichitchai quickly controls his mind, unscrews the port cover by his telekinesis skill and pulls the chip. He stands up and his friends walk to join.

TIGHT ON THEM looking at what the General has removed. A reddish-brown ceramic rectangle with a connector on one end. About the size and shape of a domino. All in all, it looks very like the neural net CPU of the T-800 in T2.

PICHITCHAI  
>This is very interesting.<p>

In a flash, a .50 bullet comes from the far away place and destroys the chip that Pichitchai is holding.

They all turn to look as Mary Buhai falls on the ground. She was shot at the heart. Like execute. Dead.

PICHITCHAI'S POV.: In the distance, in the desert far away from us, a human figure (Jack Van Meter) lowers a .50 caliber rifle and quickly disappears from view.

They all turn to look at Mary's dead body. Skylar is stunned. Mary's eyes still open. General Pichitchai kneels down and closes her eyes. He then looks up to Skylar and Auldridge.

PICHITCHAI  
>Keep moving.<p>

EXT. SUV – DAY

Sarah, Murch, Semina, Ellison and Stefan still sit in the car. The school bell rings. And they(excepting Sarah and Semina) quickly open the doors.

MURCH  
>Let's go. Do as plan.<p>

They then walk toward the school.

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 2<strong>

**(Nature of Go)**

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY – DAY

Stefan walks through lockers, he turns around and sees many CHILDREN there. He walks calmly and he turns to look and at the group of THE SAME FIVE NINE-YEARS-OLD BOYS WE SAW IN F03EP04. Those boys are standing at the end of the hallway. They are planning to do something. They laugh.

Stefan tilts his head and stands among people. He stares at them, trying to hear what they say.

BOY#1  
>(happily)<br>I can't imagine when Sarkissian opens her locker  
>and finds the demon inside. Ow! Tomato sauce.<br>Ahh! My face, noooo!

They all laugh.

Stefan's phone rings. He quickly turns away from those kids and walks into the toilet.

INT. TOILET – DAY

Stefan walks in and his phone still rings. No one is here. That is good. He suddenly answers the phone.

STEFAN  
>(in Thai)<br>"Good afternoon, aunt Sarah."

INT. SUV – DAY

Semina sits in the car and keeps binoculars on her eyes. She is scanning around the school building. Sarah sips the coke as he talks to Stefan.

SARAH  
>Buenas tardes, Stefan.<p>

INTERCUT BETWEEN SARAH AND STEFAN.

STEFAN  
>What do you want?<p>

SARAH  
>What are you doing? You are out of the plan.<br>It's a security risk. Your father said that  
>he completely defeat Richard Ellison.<p>

Stefan enters the lavatory together with he says this speech:

STEFAN  
>I find a group of boys are planning to<br>tease the girl.

SARAH  
>What will you do? Being a hero for that girl?<p>

STEFAN  
>Boys shouldn't tease the girl.<p>

Stefan sits down.

SARAH  
>But we have to go.<p>

STEFAN  
>Tell my father that I just want to tour this<br>school and I'll come back in a few hours.

SARAH  
>I won't help you if those boys are<br>gonna attack you, Stefan.

STEFAN  
>Okay. Bye.<p>

Stefan hangs up and gets out.

EXT. UNDERWATER – DAY

Coordinates: 53.044142,106.964969 We are underwater nearby the land of Tashkay. We see a group of four cyborgs walk on the sand ground underwater. They are three CHINESE CYBORGS and Col. Wang Pichao with backpacks and plasma weapons.

As we see a silhouette of something that's freaking big and it is floating on the top in front.

Wang looks up as his eyes GLOW BLUE.

WANG'S H.U.D.: Red frame and full color vision display is scanning through structure of something big that is floating. The common graphic structure looks somewhat like a torso of swan but there is no swan's head and tail, looks more like some kind of machine frigate. On the top of head, it's a something looks like the shape of SUPER PLASMA CANNON. The system says: "BLACK SWAN CLASS HK-NAVAL UNIT MATCH. MISSION: TERMINATE."

Wang reaches his hand backward and a CYBORG brings him some kind of rocket launcher that maybe compatible for underwater-use. He aims and fires just before we cut to:

EXT. HILLTOP – NIGHT

E. Boykins stands with Allison and Inbedga on the hilltop. Binoculars are on their eyes. They are guarded by Col. Tuan and a group of twenty Vietnamese cyborgs.

They both lower their binoculars at the same time. They smile proudly.

E. BOYKINS  
>Colonel Wang did well.<p>

ALLISON  
>Maybe we can clutch the first camp easily.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>You can say that but we can't be sure.<br>That's just one of all Black Swans.  
>Colonel Tuan!<p>

Col. Tuan steps toward E. Boykins.

T-TUAN  
>Sir?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Send the command to half of your cyborgs.<br>Go to the first Skynet naval camp and clutch  
>it before the sun rises.<p>

T-TUAN  
>Sir, yes sir.<p>

Col. Tuan and ten cyborgs run back to the Asian camp in b.g.

ALLISON  
>Are you sure about this? Skynet acts as it doesn't<br>know our attack. It's weird. That makes me worry.

E. BOYKINS  
>It's waiting for us. We'll greet them in a week.<br>The real battle will be hard to get a victory.  
>Harder than this. Skynet wants game. We'll play.<p>

ALLISON  
>In chess, the pawns go first. Skynet is clever<br>and it thinks it will win this game. It'll think  
>wrong this time.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Yes, sweetie. Skynet is a chess computer.<br>In Go, we have to encircle the enemy and  
>attack it every way until it loses.<p>

ALLISON  
>Strange things happen at the one two point.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>We'll know. It never thought about Go.<br>Skynet may lose because of its nature  
>code that plays chess as well but never<br>play Go.

ALLISON  
>Computers are better at chess than humans.<br>Humans are much better at Go than computers.  
>If you change the game to one Skynet doesn't<br>understand, it will work, right?

E. BOYKINS  
>Yes. Lake Baikan is not just a privileged strategically<br>located place for machines but for us too. The game  
>plays itself, the players don't control it. Skynet<br>thinks we can't do anything to get too close its  
>complex installation. Go can change the loser to be<br>a winner in just one or two stones.

ALLISON  
>I'm very sure we'll win.<p>

Allison turns and smiles happily.

E. BOYKINS  
>Never be too sure about your plan, Allison.<br>You have to always doubt your ability to  
>kill your opponent's stones. We'll see what<br>Skynet will do and how it puts the stones.

The game plays itself, the players don't control it.

They smile to each other.

E. BOYKINS  
>Okay. We should go back to the camp. We have to<br>find something to eat. It's the rules we Thai  
>always followed in the history. Warriors walk<br>by their each stomach.

E. Boykins and Allison then walk off. The rest follow them.

WE TURN OUR CAMERA TO SEE WHAT THEY HAD WATCHED. The Black Swan is being burnt and exploded. The shape was mixed among Hunter Killers, frigate and swan. The Black Swan suddenly sinks down underwater. We see some of Chinese cyborgs get onto the beach.

Those Chinese cyborgs head to the north to the naval base there. And Skynet sends out a big groups of ENDOS and HKs out to battle them. The battle starts by many plasma shots on SKYNET ENDOS.

CLOSE ON THEM. Col. Wang runs with his rifles, he aims toward the heads and fires. He is very fast. Good job.

Wang runs into a hiding place. He throws a grenade toward most of those ENDOs and it explodes.

T-WANG  
>(shout)<br>Go go go! Send them to hell.

T-Wang runs and stops after he sees something...

Whatever it is, it's big. The silhouette of it, looks like a very big non-humanoid hunter-killer.

INT. HALLWAY – DAY

Stefan gets out from the toilet and he sees...

THE BOYS are standing around the locker opposite side of him. They just finished installing the trap for teasing.

Stefan's anger grows a little. He breathes hard.

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – DAY

JOHN CONNOR and CAMERON sits nearby a deactivated T-850 that looks very like 'Uncle Bob' in T2. John seems to haven't slept for a long time. DEREK REESE and KYLE REESE stands watching with their plasma rifles. Very pregnant JESSE FLORES with a Taser(the different one but maybe it has the same features), sits on the edge of the bed, her eyes stare hard at the T-850. The Reese brothers seem to be ready to fire. John turns to them and...

JOHN  
>Everybody's ready?<p>

They nod.

E.C.U. TERMINATOR'S CPU PORT. The port has been opened. John's hands insert the T-850 wafer-like CPU back into the slot in Terminator's skull.

FULL SHOT.

John and Cameron both stand and step away from the terminator. They grab their plasma rifles and aim at the head of the terminator. Ready to fire.

E.C.U. TERMINATOR'S EYES. They open.

C.U. TERMINATOR. He sits up and turns around.

TERMINATOR'S H.U.D.: His display is all red. The system warns him that him: "PORT OPEN". He turns and sees his port cover, it sits on the floor beside him. He grabs it and installs it back by himself.

The terminator stands up.

Derek and Kyle turn to see John and Cameron.

DEREK  
>General, sir?<p>

That gets the terminator's quick attention. He suddenly turns to face John. With that, Derek and Kyle step in front of John and Cameron. Their guns are aimed at the head.

JOHN  
>Derek, Kyle, please get away from him.<p>

DEREK  
>But General...<p>

JOHN  
>(surely)<br>Get away from him. This is the command.

Derek and Kyle both have to follow John's commandment. They get away from the terminator but they still keep their guns at his head.

JOHN  
>Do what you want to do.<p>

The terminator nods coldly.

TERMINATOR'S H.U.D.: The targeting scanner locks on John. "IDENT POSITIVE: JOHN CONNOR. PRIMARY TARGET. TERMINATE"

The terminator takes one quick step and then hesitates and tilts his head with confusion.

TERMINATOR'S H.U.D.: The targeting scanner is still locked on John. The "TERMINATE" is replaced by "ABORT" then it is replaced again by "SPECIAL CODE RUNNING: TERMINATION OVERRIDE".

This works once again.

JOHN  
>I am John Connor.<p>

The terminator's head moves slightly, but he stays standing.

TERMINATOR  
>What's my name?<p>

John gives Derek and Kyle an it's-okay-right-now sign. They lower their guns and step to stand in front of John. The terminator looks at them and smiles so friendly.

JOHN  
>What name do you want?<p>

TERMINATOR  
>I don't know.<p>

JOHN  
>Okay. For now on, you are Bob. I'll call you "uncle<br>Bob" and everyone will call you "Captain Bob".

For now on, we'll call him as uncle Bob too.

UNCLE BOB  
>Why am I a Captain?<p>

JOHN  
>You know Skynet, right?<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>I know. Skynet became self-aware on December 21st,<br>2012. At 12.21. And then blew up the world by  
>going online and control all nuclear weapons to<br>destroy the world. Then command four thousand  
>T-500 humanoid hunter-killers to kill humans<br>and try to find its targets then kill them.

JOHN  
>Now who you think you should work for?<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>I work under General John Connor's and<br>Colonel Cameron Phillips' commandments.  
>And I work for every mankind.<p>

JOHN  
>Okay. Derek.<p>

Derek smiles so friendly.

DEREK  
>So we are gonna give you the rank of Captain.<br>You'll work for us by commanding our reprogrammed  
>T-800 model and T-850 model terminators against<br>all Skynet units at all costs.

Uncle Bob smiles and salutes to him.

UNCLE BOB  
>Yes, sir.<p>

DEREK  
>Good. Sounds good.<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>Thank you, Major Derek Reese.<p>

DEREK  
>Please shut up.<p>

Derek and Kyle both turn to face John.

JOHN  
>We finish all this test. I think we should insert<br>the code into all reprogrammed terminators we have  
>and we send them to control the bunkers under the<br>power of the resistance. They won't kill humans.

KYLE  
>Are you sure, General Connor?<p>

JOHN  
>I'm very sure, Major. My code will override<br>the termination code every time it comes back  
>even the code has backup and recovers the<br>termination code back. It means nothing.  
>They will just stand at place for awhile<br>then they work regularly.

CAMERON  
>They won't kill humans anymore.<p>

DEREK  
>What about the Greys? What if they find Greys?<br>Will they let those Greys go?

John shakes his head.

JOHN  
>They won't kill but that doesn't mean they won't<br>capture the Greys. It's like reflection. Skynet  
>captured our people. Now we are gonna capture<br>the Greys. Maybe we'll get more data from them.

DEREK  
>I understand now, sir. But some of...Oh no...<br>most of our people may still hate those  
>reprogrammed terminators. The hate is in their<br>deep minds. We can't let them befriend  
>those reprogrammed easily.<p>

CAMERON  
>That's not our problem. Humans can acclimatize<br>to everything that is gonna get in their lives.  
>Humans are always expert this way.<p>

KYLE  
>I think so.<p>

John exhales.

JOHN  
>Okay. Now nothing else I have to tell you more.<br>So...so I...I think everyone of you should get  
>back to your bunkers with these.<p>

John walks toward his desk and grabs three flash drives in his hands. He walks back to them and hands them each flash drive.

They take a flash drive from John and salute at him. Derek walks toward Jesse and supports her up to her feet as Kyle opens the door and gets out. They follow him then.

John drops his body onto the bed. He looks tired. He exhales like he just got pass many problems today. Uncle Bob and Cameron look at him with worry.

CAMERON  
>John, you should get some sleep. Please relax<br>for yourself. You haven't slept for thirty three  
>hours, thirty five minutes and twenty six seconds.<p>

JOHN  
>Those codes will make people trust you.<br>It's all I should do for peace.

CAMERON  
>But you are going to kill yourself. Makeup<br>can't help you forever. You should get some  
>sleep for yourself. You know that Skynet<br>won't have to kill you if you kill yourself.

John sits up and gives her a warm smile. She smiles back at him.

CAMERON  
>Just sleep. I and Bob will do things for you.<br>Leave all problems here and sleep. If your  
>mother was here, she would command you.<br>(Sarah's voices)  
>John, sleep right now.<p>

John giggles.

JOHN  
>Sounds a bit like my mom. Okay. I sleep.<p>

John gets on his bed. He lies on his right side. Cameron and Bob both cover him by his quilt. He slowly closes his eyes, trying to sleep. Cameron sends we-should-go sign to uncle Bob. Uncle Bob exit the room. Cameron kisses on John's forehead and turns off the light.

INT. CLASSROM – DAY

THE GIRL(9-ish) in the room, the only one who is packaging her bag and preparing to go home. If we notice her identity, we'll know that this girl makes sense to us, she's the same one in...

FLASH ON:(From S01EP09)

GIRL'S POV.: John is being held by FAKE SARKISSIAN and has a gun against his head. A hand obscures the view. A GUNSHOT.

YOUNG GIRL SCREAMS. The hand moves enough to see the man holding the gun falling and John standing there relieved and stunned. SARAH CONNOR runs up to John and hugs him.

SARAH  
>John.<p>

Derek then takes the girl away from this place.

BACK TO PRESENT

The girl then quickly carries her backpack on her shoulders and runs out to...

INT. HALLWAY – DAY

The girl walks from the classroom. She walks through the GROUP OF BOYS passively toward her locket in front of Stefan who has stood behind her. Stefan gets closer her.

STEFAN  
>Hello!<p>

Startle, the girl faces Stefan.

GIRL  
>Hello, who are you?<p>

STEFAN  
>Are you sure you want to open your locker?<p>

The girl tilts her head as in b.g., those boys seem to be a little angry at Stefan who smiles at the girl so friendly. At that time, 9-YEARS-OLD KYLE REESE (S01EP09) exits from his classroom and walks through Stefan.

STEFAN  
>They are planning to tease you.<p>

GIRL  
>Who are they?<p>

STEFAN  
>The nine-years-old boys at the end<br>of the hallway. That group.

The girl tiptoes and sees those boys. She turns back at Stefan.

STEFAN  
>I think you understand what I'm trying to say.<p>

GIRL  
>Yes. Thank you.<p>

The girl reaches her hand.

GIRL  
>I'm Micky Sarkissian. You are...<p>

STEFAN  
>Stefan. Warapop Pichitchai.<p>

MICKY  
>That's hard to call. Stefan is easier.<br>You came from Thailand, right?

STEFAN  
>You are very clever, Sarkissian.<br>I have to go. We'll meet again.

Stefan then walks off. The girl walks toward her locker. She inserts the key and as her hand opens it, she quickly jumps out of the way just before the trap works.

Those boys look disappointed. They don't interest in the girl now and start walking after Stefan who exits the hallway.

EXT. THE BRIDGE – DAY

Stefan walks alone and in front of him, they are YOUNGER ALLISON (F03EP04), 16-YEARS-OLD DEREK REESE (S01EP09) and nine-years-old Kyle Reese. Stefan walks calmly, his eyes glance at them and doesn't notice the FIVE BOYS who follow him.

Younger Allison stops. Reese brothers quickly stop and turn to look at younger Allison.

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>I think someone is following us.<p>

YOUNGER KYLE  
>Maybe you worry too much, Alise.<p>

YOUNGER DEREK  
>But Kyle, last time we believed her.<br>You almost was pilfered by a snatcher.

They turn and see no one. They turn away.

YOUNGER DEREK  
>No one follows us. Let's go. We have to find something<br>to eat before we get you back home, Allison.

Younger Derek and younger Kyle start to walk as Younger Allison takes one quick step and then hesitates.

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>Wait.<p>

Younger Kyle and younger Derek quickly turn to face her.

YOUNGER DEREK  
>What again, Allison?<p>

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>I hear someone need help.<p>

Reese brothers try to hear. It's Stefan. His voices seem that he needs a little help:

STEFAN  
>Help! Help me!<p>

They quickly turn around and they see...

ALLISON'S POV.: She sees a group of five boys are attacking an unknown boy for her. That boy, we know he's Stefan.

Younger Derek and younger Kyle seem to be a little angry.

YOUNGER KYLE  
>Those boys aren't mannish, brother.<p>

YOUNGER DEREK  
>Let's see that boy.<p>

YOUNGER DEREK'S POV.: Stefan never attacked back much. Boy#1 and Boy#2 kicks him down on the ground.

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>I can't see that.<p>

YOUNGER KYLE  
>That's not fair. It's not fair.<p>

YOUNGER DEREK  
>Are you thinking to help him?<p>

YOUNGER KYLE  
>Yes, brother Derek. I can't see that boy is<br>being attacked by a group. It's not fair.  
>And you can help him, bro.<p>

YOUNGER DEREK  
>Okay. Those boys did too much.<p>

FOCUS ON YOUNGER ALLISON'S EYES. They look intense.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 3<strong>

**(The Good Handkerchief)**

INT. BOYKINS' HQ TENT – NIGHT

SOUNDS OF THE BATTLE OUTSIDE continue. E. Boykins and Allison Pichitchai sleep side by side on a mattress while Lampage Moore guards them at the entrance of their tent.

EXT. BOYKINS' HQ TENT – NIGHT

The situation in the camp is normal. The cyborg guards box in the large camp. Some soldiers sleep as some(including Lt. Col. Babasahep Enva Inbedga, Lieutenant Debazzar and Lieutenant Denva) are still out of their tents and looking through us to the battle by their own binoculars. Inbedga lowers his binoculars.

INBEDGA  
>It's really dangerous but why he is so sure<br>to let us sleep around here.

DENVA  
>Sir, those Chinese cyborgs seem to be gonna<br>take a victory, sir.

Inbedga quickly rises his binoculars up to look.

EXT. TASHKAY SKYNET NAVAL BASE – NIGHT

An Aerial HK is shot by a bazooka, it is being brought onto the Black Swan that has been barging nearby the naval base, in fiery explosion. The Black Swan and the HK both sink down underwater.

On around the battlefield on the ground nearby the base, Chinese cyborgs seem to be gonna win. They get through the guards and get inside the naval base.

CLOSE ON NAVAL BASE FRONT GATE. Colonel Wang and two cyborgs reach at the front gate. Wang slams the gate, analyzing the heavy gate. He then turns around and...

WANG'S H.U.D.: The dead endo. The system quickly scans and it shows: "ENDOSKELETON ID: T-900". Our Wang suddenly walks toward it, bends down. "FOUND: ENERGY PACK". Wang's hand enters frame and hits the endo nearby the "energy pack" and pulls it out, activates the fuel cells inside, and throws them toward the gate.

WE CUT TO:

INT. TASHKAY SKYNET NAVAL BASE – NIGHT

FOCUS ON GATE. It explodes. and we see a small cloud of dust from the explosion. The whole gate and some parts of the building and the large wall are destroyed.

A moment later, the T-600s that work for this naval base, go to watch this area with plasma rifles on their arms. They are ready to fight but you know the T-600 is always slow.

CROSS SHOT ONE OF THOSE T-600S as a plasma shot runs from the area that has been covered with a heap of smoke. It attacks on this T-600 at the head. The skull splats and it falls immediately. The other turn and try to find the targets. They then start firing into a heap of smoke.

LOW ANGLE

Those T-600s fire. And a hand grenade is thrown toward the group of T-600s. Explodes.

Then Colonel Wang Pichao leads a squad of ten Chinese cyborgs, a squad of twelve Vietnamese cyborgs get in the naval base. They start firing and every shot gets those T-600s' heads.

Colonel Wang walks calmly, lowers his rifle and looks around.

WANG'S H.U.D.: In search mode, trying to find more targets in a some kind of warehouse that has a lot of the deactivated Aerial HKs and HK-VTOLs lying on floor, nice and tidy. There are three floors in this hall.

Wang turns to look at a SQUAD CAPTAIN who has stood beside him.

T-WANG  
>Captain.<p>

He turns and salutes at Wang.

CAPTAIN  
>Sir?<p>

T-WANG  
>Spread out, secure the perimeter, clutch this<br>place in the name of Asian resistance fighters.  
>And capture all triple eight you find. Do you<br>understand my command?

CAPTAIN  
>(salutes)<br>Sir yes, sir.

The captain runs out.

Wang walks toward the door that is in the left side of the warehouse. He kicks open it and enters...

INT. CONTROL ROOM – DAY

This room looks like a kind of control room. It's very small. Dark. And there are many big transmitters, power generators and computers inside.

T-WANG  
>(in Chinese)<br>"Lucky stone"

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – EVENING

John sleeps on his bed. Cameron all dressed up, sits on the edge of the bed and keeps watching him, one of her hands gently strokes his cheek. He opens his eyes and smiles.

CAMERON  
>Oh! Sorry. Don't want to...<p>

JOHN  
>Is there anything wrongs? How long I slept?<p>

CAMERON  
>Seven hours. Nothing bad happens.<p>

JOHN  
>What about the team we sent?<p>

Cameron stands up and hands him his uniform.

INT. TUNNEL – EVENING

John and Cameron walk together in an empty tunnel, a small portable light between them.

JOHN  
>It's all two weeks I haven't heard anything<br>from the team. Maybe they all died.

CAMERON  
>We don't know it.<p>

JOHN  
>Should we send the reserve force?<p>

CAMERON  
>I think we should tell Weaver now.<p>

JOHN  
>No. I don't trust liquid metal. They can't<br>be read. They can't be trusted. Not like you.

CAMERON  
>But maybe she can help us. However, she won't<br>betray us because of John Henry.

JOHN  
>John Henry. How can you tell?<p>

CAMERON  
>John Henry loves Savannah as his real sister.<p>

John and Cameron stop, turn to face each other.

JOHN  
>That's not enough.<p>

CAMERON  
>If you don't tell her, don't befriend her,<br>don't trust her, we will lose good alliance  
>and half of our army. T-ZMs and TOKs work<br>very well, better than every reprogrammed.  
>Trust is important to you.<p>

JOHN  
>Okay. You win. We'll tell her.<p>

CAMERON  
>We have not much time to go to Zeira these days.<br>We have to find someone else.

Cameron pauses, considering the problem.

AT THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THEM. A CAUCASOID of about 24, 5'10", leather jacket cover worn-out gray track suit, walks robotically from another tunnel. The plasma rifle is already in his right hand. It seems he is away from John and Cameron very much. We are very sure he's a terminator.

T-950'S H.U.D.: This one is a T-950. ZOOMs and PANs to John and Cameron. Gets their identities and compares their faces with the high angle picture from the drone in S02EP15. "IDENT POSITIVE. CAMERON PHILLIPS. JOHN CONNOR. MISSION: TERMINATE."

Cameron and John, still stand there. Cameron turns and sees...

CAMERON'S H.U.D.: The caucasoid quickly walks toward them together with slowly rises his rifle up. Cameron's system suddenly does a quick identification. Her lower command display shows : "TERMINATOR IDENTIFICATION ...sending wireless signal..." then shows : "NO MATCH" under old command. Her lower command display is replace by : "SKYNET INFILTRATOR. UNKNOWN MODEL" and then replaced by : "THREAT : 97.89".

SLOW MOTION:

Cameron lunges to push John aside at the same time that she

shoots at the T-950.

The T-950 fires a split-second later, just before it suffers skull splat.

BACK TO NORMAL.

The plasma shot from the T-950's rifle creases one of Cameron's ribs. Cameron cringes a bit to that side. John tends to Cameron.

JOHN  
>Cameron.<p>

CAMERON  
>I'm okay. It's not bad.<p>

Cameron pulls away the cloth that was welded to the wound.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
>I have many spare ribs. Where was he from?<p>

JOHN  
>We'll know it soon.<p>

John and Cameron both look up and see...

...SIX TERMINATOR ENDOSKELETONS have been walking from that tunnel way. Their each battle chassis is covered with coltan hyper-alloy armor. Like T-900, this endo type has a miniature plasma fusion reactor in its torso as its power source and is co-powered by an "energy pack" as its UPS(uninterruptible power supply). This is the first time we meet the full advanced endoskeleton of the T-950.

BEHIND JOHN AND CAMERON. Matt Murch, Semina Cruel, Albert Auldridge, Savannah Weaver, Patrick Wyman and James Ellison all dressed up in Zeira Resistance Fighters(Gray track suit with Zeira logo on left side of the chest), suddenly come with their plasma rifles.

ELLISON  
>Get down.<p>

John and Cameron instinctively duck. The Zeira Resistance Fighters fire.

The T-950 endos all catch the PLASMA-ROUNDS, they suffer skull splat and fall on the ground. All are deactivated right now.

ELLISON  
>I think you both need help.<p>

John and Cameron both stand up and turn to face them.

JOHN  
>Thank you, Mr. Ellison.<p>

ELLISON  
>Your mother would rise from her grave to kill me<br>herself if I let anything happen to you. I swore  
>with her if I find you, I will protect you.<p>

SEMINA  
>Como estas, Cameron?<p>

CAMERON  
>Fino. Muchas gracias.<p>

Cameron and Semina both giggle.

JOHN  
>How can they come here?<p>

MURCH  
>We don't know but a half hour ago, we began lose<br>contact from the T-Candy, T-Alvin, and our T-ZM  
>parameter sentries around this tunnel.<p>

AULDRIDGE  
>What about you, Mr. General?<p>

JOHN  
>Cameron got a SOS half hour ago too.<p>

CAMERON  
>I think we have two missions to do today.<p>

That gets all Zeira Fighters' attention.

INT. TEMPORARY ZEIRA OFFICE – EVENING

CATHERINE WEAVER, looks like a four-month-pregnant woman (Wow! How is this possible?), sits in her temporary office. A phone RINGS and Weaver turns on the intercom.

WEAVER  
>Yes?<p>

The Zeira Security Guard has an androgynous voice.

ZEIRA SECURITY GUARD (O.S.)  
>Ms. Weaver, Savannah Weaver and Patrick Wyman<br>are here, requesting a meeting with you.

WEAVER  
>Please let them in.<p>

KNOCK on the door.

WEAVER  
>Come on in!<p>

SAVANNAH WEAVER(with her new ponytail hairstyle) and Patrick Wyman enter, followed by the ZEIRA SECURITY GUARD(female T-600, 5'6", brown hair).

WEAVER  
>(to the security officer)<br>Your presence isn't necessary. Please wait outside.

The security T-600 hesitantly NODS and leaves.

WEAVER  
>What brings both of you here?<p>

Savannah and Patrick subtly glance at Weaver's belly. They look very surprised.

SAVANNAH  
>What the hell was that?<p>

PATRICK  
>You are a terminator. How can you be...pregnant?<p>

Weaver flashes a glance down at her belly then quickly looks up at both of them and smiles so friendly.

WEAVER  
>I just want to be pregnant. I saw Commodore<br>Flores has been being pregnant. I envy her.  
>I think I want to be pregnant too.<p>

Savannah and Patrick stand akimbo.

SAVANNAH/PATRICK  
>No kidding.<p>

Weaver giggles.

WEAVER  
>Okay. No kidding. Skynet got some of my data.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>I still don't see connection.<p>

WEAVER  
>Skynet just got some of my data. It's not too<br>dangerous, but it's still dangerous. Skynet may  
>be trying to invent a liquid metal terminator.<br>This must be why all this month it hasn't  
>attacked us.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>And?<p>

WEAVER  
>My model has special ability to build a backup.<br>If you notice that ability, you will know what  
>I am going to do right now.<p>

Patrick and Savannah think for a moment. Patrick seem to think about it faster than Savannah. He snaps his fingers like he realizes what Weaver has said and has been being.

PATRICK  
>I realize.<p>

Savannah quickly turns to him. Patrick takes one quick step toward Weaver.

PATRICK  
>Are you gonna tell us you are gonna give birth<br>to a future liquid metal terminator?

WEAVER  
>Correct.<p>

Savannah snaps her fingers, she just realizes it.

SAVANNAH  
>Liquid metal pseudo-cells.<p>

WEAVER  
>Yes. My organs are all pseudo-cells. I can<br>regenerate if I am shot by plasma or bomb. I have  
>an ability to synthesize metal cells from natural<br>elements in the air.

SAVANNAH  
>Oh! I don't want you to say thing like that.<br>It always brings me a long headache.

PATRICK  
>(to Weaver)<br>Because of that wonderful ability, you can  
>regenerate every time you got shot.<p>

WEAVER  
>No. Not every time. My mimetic poly-alloy can't be<br>shot by a lot of plasma shots. Those will make me  
>lose my shape and weaken me.<p>

Weaver stands up and bears her back by her hand like every pregnant woman.

PATRICK  
>How long before you give birth?<p>

WEAVER  
>It may be about a few hours.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>What about the name of the baby, mom?<p>

WEAVER  
>I'm thinking about it. How is Oliver Weaver?<p>

SAVANNAH  
>For me, it's a good one.<p>

Weaver crosses her arms.

WEAVER  
>Okay. Now back to your business.<br>Why are both of you here?

PATRICK  
>Colonel Phillips gave me a mission.<p>

WEAVER  
>What was it?<p>

PATRICK  
>General Connor and Colonel Phillips sent a team<br>to investigate and destroy the small Skynet  
>facility in Oregon forest. We haven't heard<br>anything from the team for two weeks.

WEAVER  
>Who led the team? How many soldiers they sent?<p>

PATRICK  
>Sixty humans, thirty reprogrammed cyborgs and<br>forty reprogrammed endos. William Sunder has  
>led the team. It's classified. Only just high<br>ranking officers know this. Reese brothers,  
>Major General Sanctum, Commodore Flores, I,<br>Savannah and the team.

WEAVER  
>That's very disappointed. Why did they never<br>tell me about this mission before?

Patrick and Savannah step forward a little. They look serious.

EXT. UNDER THE BRIDGE – DAY

A tiny stream seep through the way under the bridge in the countryside. We see a group of five boys(all are about 9) are hurting a boy nearby a stream. He doesn't fight back to them.

WE CLOSE ON A BOY AS HE FALLS ON THE GROUND, revealing 9-YEARS-OLD STEFAN, there is blood from his noses. BOY#1 grabs a collar of Stefan's coat and is ready to punch him but...

YOUNGER ALLISON (O.S.)  
>Stop it!<p>

BOY#2, BOY#3 and BOY#1 turn to look at...

YOUNGER ALLISON (4), stands twenty meter away on the hilltop. Beside her are 16-YEARS-OLD DEREK REESE (S01EP09) and 9-YEARS-OLD KYLE REESE (S01EP09).

BOY#1 kicks Stefan at the chest one last time.

BOY#1  
>Let's go.<p>

All those boys quickly run out. Stefan looks bruised.

ALLISON AND REESE BROTHERS, suddenly run to Stefan. Allison helps him up to sit.

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>Who are they?<p>

STEFAN  
>(a few coughs)<br>They tried to revenge me. I revealed a girl  
>that they were going to tease her.<br>(more coughs) I didn't...

YOUNGER DEREK  
>Just that?<p>

STEFAN  
>Yes. Just that. (smiles) Thank you...Ummm!<p>

YOUNGER DEREK  
>Derek Reese. (points at Kyle) This is Kyle Reese.<br>And the girl beside you is Allison Young.

STEFAN  
>(to Derek and Kyle)<br>Thank you, Reese.  
>(to Allison)<br>Thanks, Allison.

YOUNGER KYLE  
>I think you need to call for someone.<p>

STEFAN  
>Maybe Ummm...Mr. Ellison or Mr. Murch.<br>Their number is here.

Stefan hands a small pocket book to Derek who quickly opens and glances the first page.

YOUNGER DEREK  
>I'll call him here.<p>

Allison then holds Stefan up to his feet. Reese brothers get out of an area.

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>You need a medic. You look bruised.<p>

STEFAN  
>Please don't. Thanks.<p>

Allison reaches into her pocket, grabs a handkerchief, and tries to hand it to Stefan. He doesn't take it yet.

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>You look bad. Use this clean your blood.<p>

STEFAN  
>But it's your...<p>

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>Take it.<p>

Stefan takes it and starts wiping his blood with it.

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>You look strong. Why did you let them hurt<br>you and not respond or punch back?

STEFAN  
>I couldn't. I have never hurt anyone.<p>

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>You couldn't or you were afraid of them.<p>

STEFAN  
>I couldn't. Thanks for this hankie.<br>I'll clean it and bring it back to  
>you someday.<p>

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>I'll wait. (beat)You know what. If you don't<br>fight, you will be under them forever. They  
>can do everything to you like a rag doll.<p>

STEFAN  
>You young girl really has strong mind.<p>

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>(smiles)<br>Thanks.

STEFAN  
>I will always remember what you said, Alise.<br>Can I call you 'Alise'?

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>You can.<p>

Stefan looks better. He gently takes her hands out and gives her a warm smile before he gets out to the same way Reese brothers got out.

Stefan walks toward younger Derek who is trying to find the number from his pocket book. Younger Allison follows Stefan. Stefan holds Allison's handkerchief on bandage around his injury.

STEFAN  
>I think I'm okay. Did you find Mr. Murch or Mr. Ellison?<p>

Younger Derek hands the pocket book back to Stefan.

YOUNGER DEREK  
>I didn't find them.<p>

STEFAN  
>Because I fooled you, funny Derek.<p>

They all look confused as Stefan walks across the street alone to the alley. Younger Derek just understands it. He laughs and turns back at his brother and younger Allison.

YOUNGER DEREK  
>Let him go alone. We're going our way.<p>

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>But he...<p>

YOUNGER DEREK  
>He doesn't want us to know him.<p>

YOUNGER KYLE  
>I think we gotta go because my stomach is<br>almost destroyed.

YOUNGER DEREK  
>Okay. Brother Kyle.<p>

They then walk off.

AT STEFAN. He stops and meets Jack Van Meter in front of him. Jack's eyes flash electric red.

E.C.U. STEFAN. His eyes look bullish. He smiles confidently.

STEFAN  
>Good to see you even this isn't<br>your real one, Mr. Van Meter.

CROSS SHOT STEFAN. Jack Van Meter does just one quick step before he pauses and then smiles.

VAN METER  
>Sharp. Smart. Curious. Confident.<br>Good for a young psychic, Stefany.

C.U. IN FRONT OF STEFAN. He seems a little pleased.

STEFAN  
>Thank you for explaining, Mr. Van Meter.<p>

Stefan giggles. He shrugs then.

STEFAN  
>Are you afraid now, Mr. Van Meter?<p>

INT. TEMPORARY ZEIRA OFFICE – EVENING

Catherine Weaver, Savannah Weaver and Patrick Wyman stand in the center of the office.

WEAVER  
>You two should tell John when he comes back<br>that I and my son will go to that facility and  
>destroy it ourselves. I can't give more endos<br>for this mission because we can't build endos  
>anymore, the coltan stock is already empty.<p>

PATRICK  
>What if I and Savannah can find more<br>coltan or other metal for you?

WEAVER  
>That's what I really want. We should be prepare.<br>If you two really want so, I'll send Dr. Sherman,  
>Mr. Walsh and Debbie with you.<p>

SAVANNAH  
>That's very okay, mom.<p>

PATRICK  
>Thank you so much, Ms. Weaver.<p>

They both turn and leave as Weaver smiles happily before she goes back to sit on her seat.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 4<strong>

**(I'd watch who's calling who a "son of a bitch".)**

EXT. ALLEY – EVENING

Stefan stands akimbo in front of a big carton and a small pile of junk and...

...behind the junk pile, Jack Van Meter, lies there, he's dead.

Stefan checks his watch. Just before he lowers his hand down, Sarah's SUV that has been driven by Semina, screeches to a stop in front of him. The passenger doors open. Ellison and Murch exit from the car and walk to meet Stefan.

STEFAN  
>You are late, Mr. Ellison, Mr. Murch.<p>

MURCH  
>You said you would come back home yourself.<p>

STEFAN  
>It's my plan, Mr. Murch.<p>

ELLISON  
>What?<p>

Stefan looks skyward before he talks like a narcissistic boy.

STEFAN  
>If you all came with me and followed my trail,<br>Jack Van Meter would know the plan and killed  
>you before he'd confront me. I killed his clone.<p>

ELLISON  
>Clone? What? Cloning?<p>

STEFAN  
>General term for the research activity that<br>creates a copy of some biological entity.

ELLISON  
>I know what it means.<p>

MURCH  
>Where is it?<p>

STEFAN  
>This way.<p>

Stefan ushers Murch and Ellison walk through the junk pile to see the corpse of Jack's clone.

Murch and Ellison look stunned.

STEFAN  
>I couldn't read his mind deeply. I didn't get Skynet<br>new location. It's hard to say but this clone had  
>ability to hide his secret from me. I can't know<br>where his real one is. I know he is clone because  
>in his mind, it told me that there is another Jack.<p>

MURCH  
>Are you telling me this is another way to block<br>your mind power to find the real one and Skynet?

STEFAN  
>Yes. I think so. Maybe Jack in the warehouse<br>wasn't real Jack. This is very interesting.

ELLISON  
>Why do you think like that?<p>

STEFAN  
>And his mind told me that Jack is gonna build<br>Skynet complexes in countries around the world.

ELLISON  
>Do you know where?<p>

Stefan shakes his head. Murch exhales hard.

STEFAN  
>I know cloning is illegal in every country but<br>what could we do if we didn't find the real one?

Ellison thinks about it.

MURCH  
>This might be why Lampage was trying to tell<br>us that we couldn't stop Judgement Day at all.  
>What can we do for the human race now?<p>

STEFAN  
>Try in every way we can do. Prepare weapons,<br>foods, and hiding places. We've to save humans  
>as many as we can. Do like Noah.<p>

Ellison looks down at the corpse.

ELLISON  
>What will we do with it?<p>

STEFAN  
>Take it with us. We have to burn it<br>and this thing.

Stefan picks a chip up from his pocket.

E.C.U. THE CHIP. A reddish-brown ceramic rectangle like T-RIP.

ELLISON  
>How can you kill him?<p>

STEFAN  
>It takes a lot of minutes before I can shut<br>down his brain. Then I pull the chip out.

Ellison and Murch look at Stefan. They may see his injury.

ELLISON  
>What about your injury? Did Jack...<p>

STEFAN  
>Not him. The five boys. And my plan.<br>Those are very weak. A lot weak.

MURCH  
>We gotta go.<p>

STEFAN  
>Yes. We gotta go.<p>

Stefan walks toward the car. Murch and Ellison carry the clone body together.

INT. BUNKER ROOM – EVENING

The door opens to the bare room where was attacked by Skynet terminators. We see many corpses inside this room including dead humans, skull-splatted T-ZM endos, the head-splatted T-Candy and T-Alvin(Template of Linus Candy and template of Sergeant Alvin).

John Connor, Cameron, James Ellison, Matt Murch, Semina Cruel and Albert Auldridge all just arrived. They turn around and it seems no one survives but until they turn around for awhile, John stops and runs toward...

...LAUREN FIELDS, lies weakly on floor nearby the big SOS transmitter in the edge of the room. She imbues with blood.

LAUREN  
>(weakly)<br>John!

John kneels down in front of her as the rest just arrives.

JOHN  
>Lauren Fields. What happened here?<p>

LAUREN  
>(weakly)<br>Mr. General. They got her.

Lauren leaves her hands down, her eyes close, stops breathing and she is dead.

ELLISON  
>Who was gotten? Whom they took?<p>

JOHN  
>Maybe her sister. Sydney Fields.<p>

CAMERON  
>We have to get her back. We're not safe<br>when we lose her. Derek knew why.

C.U. SEMINA as her face turns then her eyes keep looking at side.

SEMINA  
>Everybody, look there.<p>

FULL SHOT. Everyone turns to look whatever Semina calls them to look. They all smile.

JOHN  
>Let's go.<p>

John walks off and the rest follow him.

INT. JACK CAMP – EVENING

JACK VAN METER'S CLONE is at a table with chairs. He's joined by DEONY(28, male, 5'10", caucasoid), SUNNY(30, female, 5'7", negroid), and BADGER(32, male, 5'6", mongoloid). Only Jack's clone is a hybrid, the rest of this group are T-950 cyborgs. Jack's eye and cyborg hand aren't concealed.

In b.g. are two T-950 endos.

VAN METER  
>Deony, Sunny, Badger, you send my message<br>to Skynet. Tell him we have Sydney Fields  
>in our camp and he can attack those humans<br>by our Bio 19.

DEONY  
>Yes, sir.<p>

Deony, Sunny, Badger, all get out and Jack stays alone.

CLOSE ON EYES. They glow red.

EXT. SUV – DAY

The SUV comes through rain and slowly drives forward until...

STEFAN  
>Ms. Cruel, please stop here for a minute.<br>I have something to do for a minute.

The SUV stops.

INT. SUV – DAY

It rains out side and this SUV just arrived at the unpopulated restaurant. Look toward windows, we see younger selves of Kyle, Derek and Allison is sitting at the table in the center of the unpopulated restaurant. They are happy with their glasses of ice-cream there.

Everyone in the car turn to Stefan who is looking outside.

SARAH  
>Why here?<p>

Stefan turns to Sarah with a happy smile on his face.

STEFAN  
>You want to see someone.<p>

SARAH  
>Who?<p>

STEFAN  
>You said to me that you wanted to see<br>Kyle Reese another time before you die.

SARAH  
>I say so...<p>

Her sun glasses come off as her eyes goggle to Stefan's side and she sees...

SARAH'S POV.: In the unpopulated restaurant, Kyle Reese is there with his brother and his friend, that's very wonderful picture she wanted to see very much. He eats chocolate flavored ice-cream, he never told her he likes it. That moment, Allison, Kyle, and his brother, they all look happy.

ON SARAH, her tears flow from her eyes that look surprised.

STEFAN (O.S.)  
>It's really hard to say but I know.<br>Everyone has to have morale even you.

FULL SHOT.

Sarah and Stefan, face each other.

STEFAN  
>Is he the one you wanted to see, aunt Sarah?<p>

Sarah wipes her tears and smiles so friendly.

STEFAN  
>Good fighters always need morale to continue their<br>fights. Many kings in the history always had their  
>wives and their people as their morale. They could<br>fight their enemy and win because of good morale.

SARAH  
>Thank you, psychic boy. This help me much better.<p>

STEFAN  
>Are you ready to go?<p>

Sarah looks at them again.

SARAH'S POV.: Stefan was right, good fighters always need morale to continue their fights. In front of her, behind those two windows, Kyle Reese, Derek Reese and Allison Young are there at the table. They all are things Sarah is proud to see. This may be the picture she wants to keep seeing forever but she has to go right now. With great power, comes great responsibility.

Sarah turns back to her friends that has looked at her and waited for her respond.

SARAH  
>Let's go. We have a lot of things to do.<p>

SEMINA  
>Okay. Let's go.<p>

Sarah wears her sun glasses back.

Semina reaches for the dangling ignition wires, starting the car. Then Semina drives.

EXT. SUV – CONTINUED

The SUV goes but we are still here. We look through window and we cut to:

INT. RESTAURANT – DAY

E.C.U. UNDER THE DOOR. Someone who wears boot, opens it and enters the restaurant.

TILT UP, revealing THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS, puts off his raincoat and holds it by his left arm.

FULL SHOT.

He walks toward the table and looks at Allison Young. He smiles so happily.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GRIFFITH PARK – DAY

General Pichitchai and Skylar sit on a bench in the park. They are a little aggrieved.

SKYLAR  
>I'm sorry about your friend. Will you<br>really delete my memory?

PICHITCHAI  
>I have to do it.<p>

SKYLAR  
>I swear I won't tell anyone but please.<p>

General Pichitchai gently strokes her hair.

PICHITCHAI  
>I want to have a daughter very much.<br>It's all fathers' dreams. You are very  
>good but I can't. I'm sorry, girlie.<br>I have to delete all your memory today.

Skylar looks a little disappointed for awhile. She looks up at him and smiles.

SKYLAR  
>It's okay. I understand. Do what you want.<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>Thank you about today.<p>

SKYLAR  
>For what? It's me who must thank you.<p>

Pichitchai shakes his head.

PICHITCHAI  
>You are like my daughter that I never have.<p>

SKYLAR  
>Okay. Do what you want. I think you may<br>find your good adopted daughter someday.

Pichitchai shrugs.

PICHITCHAI  
>Okay. Goodbye, Allison.<p>

Pichitchai stares hard at her and he slowly closes her eyes. It's like some kind of conjuration, she looks enchanted and slowly falls asleep.

Pichitchai quickly reinvigorates her before she falls on the ground. He gently rests her on the bench.

PICHITCHAI  
>Goodbye.<p>

He stands and walks off.

SERIES OF SCENES (DISSOLVES, WITH EMMA'S VO.):

1. INT. RESTAURANT – EVENING

The Engineer E. Boykins sits on his seat. A glass of ice-cream is in front of him but he doesn't interest in it.

EMMA (V.O.)  
>I am a machine but it doesn't mean...<p>

2. THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS' POV.: Younger Allison and Reese brothers are being happy with their ice-cream. Younger Allison laughs so happily.

EMMA (V.O.)(cont'd)  
>...I can't learn what human want, what human fight for.<p>

3. INT. EMMA'S LAB - NIGHT

Emma Akagi stands watching LIEUTENANT GENERAL JENNIFER who is sleeping on the bed, the sleeping SITTIPONG PICHITCHAI(nickname "Sam") swaddled beside her like he's her real son but you know he's not.

EMMA (V.O.)(cont'd)  
>Humans fight for their lives, their loved ones,<br>and the future of the world.

Emma smiles lovingly. Her eyes keep at the baby.

EMMA (V.O.)(cont'd)  
>They are good fighters. They live their lives with...<p>

4. INT. STEFAN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Stefan sits on the bed, baggage is beside him. He doesn't finish it yet, he is looking at the handkerchief he got from Allison and he's smiling so proudly at it.

EMMA (V.O.)(cont'd)  
>...morale. They have morale to continue their fights<br>every time. They can fight their enemy and win  
>because of good morale. They are admirable.<p>

5. INT. HOLDING TENT - NIGHT

SYDNEY FIELDS wears filthy distressed clothes(more like rags), sits on the floor, her chin on his knees. She is crying.

EMMA (V.O.)(cont'd)  
>They are fragile but they can do a lot<br>of things that machine can't do even we  
>are stronger, braver and faster.<p>

6. INT. INFIRMARY - JESSE'S BED – NIGHT

Jesse Flores, very pregnant and with a sheen of perspiration, lies on her side on a bed. Curtains are drawn all around the large area. Derek paces, his face wearing concern. PETTY OFFICER SUMMER GOODNOW sits stiffly at Jesse's side, holding her hand.

EMMA (V.O.)(cont'd)  
>Sometimes I see them make the miracle things<br>that machine can't.

Very pregnant Catherine Weaver stands watching and she tilts her head dubiously.

EMMA (V.O.)(cont'd)  
>Humans can produce children. They can reproduce<br>by their natural birds and the bees.

7. EXT. JACK CAMP – EVENING

John and Cameron lie behind a bush, looking at the Jack Camp in a big glade 30 meters away in front of them. This camp isn't a big one but there are still many tent and a lot of T-950 guards.

EMMA (V.O.)(cont'd)  
>I appreciate not just their natural bodies<br>but I appreciate their minds too.

8. INT. EMMA'S ROOM - EVENING

General Pichitchai and Emma Akagi hunker for their concentration but we know that Emma has no concentration.

EMMA (V.O.)(cont'd)  
>They are stronger than us by their mind,<p>

General Pichitchai's body soars in the air like a Buddhist saint.

EMMA (V.O.)(cont'd)  
>...their spirit, soul, and concentration.<p>

The eyes open but he is still in the air. He smiles.

EMMA (V.O.)(cont'd)  
>They are much stronger than us.<p>

FADE TO:

INT. BOYKINS' HQ TENT – MORNING

Allison sleeps alone on a mattress. E. Boykins and Lampage Moore are not here. Allison wallows to hug him but only one thing she can hug at that time is just a bolster.

C.U. ALLISON. She hugs a bolster firmly as she always hugs her husband. Startle, she opens her eyes and sits up.

ALLISON  
>Stefan.<p>

Allison turns around to find him.

ALLISON  
>Stefan. Where are you?<p>

Allison stands up, walks and grabs her uniform.

EXT. BOYKINS' HQ TENT – MORNING

There are many people walking around here, really many people, Russians, Asians, Englishes, Germans, Africans, and so on. They all are with their weapons including RSB-80 plasma machine gun, XM1014 plasma shotgun, plasma SG550 sniper rifles, and Westinghouse M-27 phased plasma pulse rifles. This is very surprised. Where are those soldiers from? Who led them here?

AT BOYKINS'HQ TENT, Allison Pichitchai, wears tails with the royal Thai army rank of Lieutenant General, gets out of the tent with her favored plasma rifle. Her look is immediately changed, the smile is built on her face by her new emotion. The hope comes and her eyes look so pleased.

As a THAI LIEUTENANT(18) walks nearby her, she grabs his shoulder, turning him to face her.

ALLISON  
>(in Thai)<br>"Lieutenant, what's going on? What happened?  
>What's all this? Where's General Boykins?"<p>

Allison releases her hand.

THAI LIEUTENANT  
>"Please follow me, lady."<p>

The lieutenant leads her toward the command tent that locates almost nearby the beach.

WIDER. We see many wooden and stonework boats(looks more like stone age battle ship). There are many people that are armed and set to go on their mission to guard those boats. And much more impressive, we see the REPROGRAMMED HK-VTOLS and REPROGRAMMED AERIAL-HKS are flying around, guarding and protecting our people from Skynet machines.

E.C.U. ONE OF THOSE HKS, at the lower-part, there is a graffiti that looks very like in S01EP06, the lion is biting a T-8xx endo head with a statement: "_**HANG IN THERE BABY!**_".

INT. COMMAND TENT – MORNING

The tent is large and would be spacious if not for the standing maps and the numerous tables carrying scattered working computer monitors.

CLOSE ON

General Enigma Boykins(calls briefly: E. Boykins) is standing with many high ranking humans such as the leader of South African resistance fighters - BRIGADIER GENERAL JASPER(32, smart, 5'8", Caucasoid, black hair), the leader of German resistance fighters - COLONEL BOMBE BRANDEN(35, 5'10", brown hair), the leader of Russian resistance fighters - LIEUTENANT GENERAL DIMITRI ROMANOV(36, 5'9", brown hair), our Lt. Col. Babasahep Enva Inbedga, Col. Wang Pichao, Col. Hikaru Chintai, Col. Kim Youngchun, Col. Nguyen Tuan, and Lampage Moore. They all look very smart with their uniforms.

E. BOYKINS  
>I'm very surprised. You all are here<br>to follow my command even I'm younger  
>than everyone in here.<p>

JASPER  
>The news is all true. You are the good<br>leader of the resistance. We all are sorry  
>about your father. He's a good guy, so good.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>If my father heard so, he would be proud.<br>Your troops are so good. I heard from the  
>news. Skynet all lost everyone of you.<p>

E. Boykins exhales so proudly.

C.U. JASPER THROUGH E. BOYKINS' POV.:

E. BOYKINS (O.S.)(cont'd)  
>Brigadier General Jasper led 3000 Africans attack<br>one of the Skynet complexes in Mecca, Egypt on  
>December 21st, 2027.<p>

There are SOUNDS OF APPLAUSE and after the sounds stop, we turn our POV to look at BOMBE BRANDEN:

E. BOYKINS (O.S.)(cont'd)  
>Colonel Bombe Branden led 2500 Germans destroy<br>the large T-600 factory in Offenbach, Germany  
>on November 14th, 2027.<p>

There are SOUNDS OF APPLAUSE again and after the sounds stop, we turn our POV to look at DIMITRI ROMANOV:

E. BOYKINS (O.S.)(cont'd)  
>Lieutenant General Dimitri Romanov gathered Russian<br>people, tried hard to destroy many factories in Moscow,  
>Pushkin, Kasimov, Rostov, Leningrad and Molotov.<p>

WIDER. E. Boykins reaches his hand toward Dimitri together with a friendly smile on his face.

E. BOYKINS  
>This is my last battle and you join us.<br>I'm so proud. A quarter of our men are  
>from yours.<p>

DIMITRI  
>(smiles)<br>Very honorable, young General. This is my land,  
>my responsibility but you offer to help us destroy<br>this Skynet complex. It'd be very disgusting if we  
>Russians didn't join you. Thank you very much for<br>this help. Thank you, young General. You are  
>really admirable, young General. We all are<br>yours to command.

Dimitri looks at E. Boykins. Reaches out his hand to shake it. They lock eyes. Warriors. Comrades. Admiration.

DIMITRI  
>Now we Russians are all yours to command.<br>Let Skynet taste our solidarity, taste the  
>power of our human race. I never thought that<br>young boy can't be the good General.

E. BOYKINS  
>Thank you, Dimitri. The big battle is gonna<br>happen on May 21st, 2028. Two days after this.

Allison Pichitchai and the Thai Lieutenant enter the tent.

THAI LIEUTENANT  
>Excuse me, sir. Lieutenant General Pichitchai<br>are here.

Thai Lieutenant and Allison walk and join them.

E. BOYKINS  
>And everyone of you should know this girl,<br>she's my wife. Special Lieutenant General  
>Allison Pichitchai.<p>

JASPER  
>Oh! We already heard the story.<p>

They all look very proud with that. E. Boykins step by step, introduces each of those people to Allison and she always shake hands with everyone he introduces to her. First, E. Boykins indicates Dimitri.

E. BOYKINS  
>(introducing)<br>Allison, this is Lieutenant General Dimitri.  
>He's the leader of Russian resistance fighters.<p>

Allison shakes hands with Dimitri.

ALLISON  
>Nice to meet you.<p>

DIMITRI  
>Nice to meet you too, lady.<p>

E. Boykins indicates Branden.

E. BOYKINS  
>This is Colonel Bombe Branden, the leader of<br>German resistance fighters.  
>(smiles, kidding)<br>Don't be afraid, he's not like Adolf Hitler.

Allison shakes hands with Branden.

ALLISON  
>Schön Dich zu treffen.<p>

BRANDEN  
>Sehr angenehm, Madam.<p>

At last, E. Boykins indicates Jasper.

E. BOYKINS  
>And Jasper. You already know him.<br>Leader of South African.

ALLISON  
>Oh! Jasper.<p>

They exchange a warm hug.

JASPER  
>It's been much too long, Allison. When I met you, you<br>were just a young callow military emissary served under  
>Perry and he was just your best friend from Thailand.<p>

ALLISON  
>I heard from news. You and your people were gonna go<br>to help General John Connor in Los...

JASPER  
>I changed my mind, Allison. Help both of you here<br>is better than help the one I've never seen.

E. BOYKINS  
>Don't think like that Jasper. The main complex is<br>in the land of United States.

JASPER  
>I know but helping you is easier and you need<br>more people to battle against tin-cans.

They smile.

E. BOYKINS  
>Okay. We have to plan on the game we are<br>gonna play against Skynet.

We zoom out as they start speaking...we don't hear the words.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. RESTAURANT KITCHEN – DAY

GOVERNOR MARK WYMAN walks past the ranges and counters of this unpopulated kitchen. Wyman turns a corner to find General Pichitchai and Sarah Connor who still keeps sun glasses on her face with a bandana.

WYMAN  
>What's going on? Why here?<p>

SARAH  
>I'm going to need your help.<p>

WYMAN  
>Kaliba?<p>

SARAH  
>Yeah.<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>We can't stop Judgement Day but it's the time<br>to weaken our enemy and take out weapons.

WYMAN  
>What do you need from me?<p>

SARAH  
>On this paper,...<p>

Sarah hands Wyman a folded sheet of paper.

SARAH (cont'd)  
>They are on the list of Skynet and Kaliba. You have<br>to find them and protect them into the basement.

WYMAN  
>Where's the basement?<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>Build your own.<p>

Wyman barely takes a glance. His eyes widen and he looks back at Sarah and General Pichitchai.

WYMAN  
>Are you kidding? These are too many.<p>

SARAH  
>But you have to save them. I and my friends are<br>gonna weaken Kaliba and its weapons. However, those  
>people have to survive through Judgement Day. You<br>have your aids. Let them help you.

PICHITCHAI  
>And we need you to do these in the name of the<br>resistance, in the name of the human race.

Wyman holds up the paper.

WYMAN  
>But I...<p>

SARAH  
>We have to go. There's not much time.<br>Police mustn't see us here together.

Sarah and Pichitchai turn to go.

WYMAN  
>Wait.<p>

They turn back.

WYMAN (cont'd)  
>I'll do what I can. Do you need me<br>to do anything else?

SARAH  
>Judgment Day's coming. Enjoy the time you have<br>left and watch your back. Always remember;  
>No one is ever safe.<p>

They go to the exit. As Wyman folds the paper again, the voices come in his mind.

PICHITCHAI (V.O.)  
>No one said everything is easy for a politician<br>who is protecting the goodness and do everything  
>for the human race.<p>

Wyman smiles so proudly. He walks back the way he came.

EXT. SKYNET FACILITY, OREGON – DAY

The facility is in the middle of southeastern Oregon forest. The gate was destroyed. Many dead humans, deactivated cyborgs and endos lie on the ground around here including Wells, Sumner, Timms, Sayles and Blake.

INT. SKYNET FACILITY, OREGON – DAY

Hurried, fearful and tired, CWO. William Sunder and Jason Gross enter this cracked-egg of a factory. The factory is mostly a shell. Cranes on overhead rails hung on gantries. Various automated stations, most not completely assembled, ring the expansive floor area.

They walk and hide themselves from something or someone at the big pillar inside the factory. They try to get oxygen inside as much as they can. Their weapons are at ready. They whisper to each other.

JASON  
>It's like Weaver. We can't definitely defeat it.<p>

WILLIAM  
>Damn it!<p>

Jason and William don't notice JACK VAN METER'S CLONE who walk toward them from backward. Jack has no weapon but he reaches inside his jacket and brings out some kind of powder. But it's not powder.

JASON  
>Be ready.<p>

They shake their weapons. Those plasma rifles seem ready.

WILLIAM  
>Yes. Ready.<p>

They look at the path they moved in and still don't notice anything backward. Jack stops at the area away from them just a few steps.

ANGLE ON FLOOR.

An instant later, the floor starts to move. It shivers and bulges upward like a liquid mass, still retaining the two-tone checkerboard of the tile. It hunches up silently.

William, still looks at the path. Behind him the fluid mass as reaches six feet of height and begins to resolve rapidly into a human figure. It loses the color and texture of the tile and becomes...

...THE T-1000 PROTOTYPE(more surprised, this T-1000 looks like the same one appeared in T2 and he has William's identity as in T2 too). T-1000 steps closer just one step.

Jason turns and sees the T-1000. Jack's clone quickly closes Jason's mouth by his hand and the powder drug. Jason falls on the ground and looks drugged.

William turns. It's too late. The T-1000 has its identity and stands facing William whose eyes open widely with fear.

WILLIAM  
>Son of a bitch...<p>

Then he sees T-1000-William calmly raise its hand and, inexplicably, points his right index finger directly at the real William's face.

In a split second, the finger spears out, elongating into a thin steel rod which snaps out like a stiletto, slamming into the William's eye. It punches into the corner of the eye, past the eyeball like a trans-orbital lobotomy tool, and emerges from the back of the William's skull. Life quietly empties from the William's face. He dies. And Jack Van Meter in b.g., is pleased. T-1000 then releases his metal finger out and lets William falls onto the ground.

The T-1000 looks down at William, his eyes look emotionless.

VAN METER  
>That's good, William Sunder.<p>

E.C.U. JASON. His eyes still open. He's in a whirlpool of nothing. He is still breathing.

E.C.U. T-1000, the eyes still look down, emotionless.

T-1000  
>I'd watch who's calling who a "son of a bitch".<p>

EXT. TRUCKSTOP – NIGHT

SUPERIMPOSE: "DECEMBER 5, 2012"

Wild fingers of BLUE-WHITE ELECTRIC ARCS dance in a steel canyon formed by two TRACTOR TRAILERS, parked side by side in the back lot of an all-night truck stop.

Then...The strange lightning forms a circular opening in mid-air, and in the sudden flare of light we see a FIGURE in a SPHERE OF ENERGY. It's a time bubble, and it may not be the last one.

Then the FRAME WHITES OUT with an explosive THUNDERCLAP!

Through the clearing vapor we see the figure clearly... a naked man. UNKNOWN T-800/T-850 TERMINATOR (only one guess we have: maybe he's the new uncle Bob) has come through. Physique: massive, perfect. Face: devoid of emotion. Terminator stands and impassively surveys its surroundings.

TERMINATOR  
>I'm back.<p>

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 4**

**THE END**


	2. EP12 Crack of Doom

.

.

.

.

TERMINATOR

THE RESISTANCE FIGHTERS CHRONICLES

.

.

EPISODE 12

"Crack of Doom"

.

Written by  
>Sirapop Nualnimnoi<p>

.

.

.

This fan-produced fiction is a screenplay based on the science fiction drama television series developed for the Fox by Josh Friedman, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles. This is done in the spirit of fan fiction - to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitations of the official story vehicle. This fan-made screenplay is being created available for entertainment purposes of the loyal fans of the show. This story follows the characters of Sarah Connor and more or all characters from TSCC after the events of the episodes "The Good Handkerchief", "Old Data Never Die", "Kiss of Death", "Epoch", "Resurrection", "Strongest Power", "Ghost Whisperer", "A friend in need is a friend indeed", "Twanton" and "New hope coming" (earlier episodes of this fan-made screenplay series)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TEASER<strong>

WE OPEN ON:

EXT. SCHOOLYARD - NIGHT

LOW ANGLE bounded on one side by a chain-link fence and on the other by the one-story public school buildings. Spray-can hieroglyphics. A Los Angeles public school in a blue collar neighborhood.

ANGLE BETWEEN SCHOOL BUILDINGS, where a trash dumpster looms in a LOW ANGLE. A CAT crosses FRAME.

CLOSE ON CAT, which freezes, alert, sensing something just beyond human perception. A sourceless wind rises, and with it a keening WHINE. Papers blow across the pavement. The cat YOWLS and hides under the dumpster. Windows rattle in their frames.

The WHINE intensifies, accompanied now by a wash of frigid PURPLE LIGHT. A CONCUSSION like a thunderclap right overhead blows in all the windows facing the yard.

C.U. - CAT, its eyes are wide as the glare dies.

ANGLE – DUMPSTER.: ELECTRICAL DISCHARGES arc from the dumpster to a water faucet and climb a drain pipe like a Jacob's Ladder.

SLOW PAN as the sound of stray electrical CRACKLING subsides. FRAME comes to rest on the figure of a NAKED GIRL kneeling, faced away, in the previously empty yard. She stands, slowly. The girl is in his late twenties, 5'8" tall and beautiful(more beautiful than Allison and Cameron), her blond hair is very long, moving with graceful precision.

She glances down, taking calm inventory of herself, and notices that a fine white ash covers her skin. She brushes at it unconcernedly as she walks toward the fence, scanning her surroundings.

E.C.U. HER FACE. We see the liquid metal moving up from her neck through her beautiful face like the T-1000 after it slammed the Terminator into a large machine in T2. Now we are meeting the newest mimetic poly-alloy terminator in this season.

FULL SHOT. The MPA girl has worn a pink waistcoat with a riding jacket, gloves, and blue jeans. She smiles oddly.

INT. T-500 FACTORY – NIGHT

This is a fully automated ROBOTIC FACTORY where T-500s are constructed. It's in full operation. A new T-500 steps off the production line and steps off then walks toward the center of the factory where a little hundred T-500s are standing in row.

CAMERA LOOK THE T-500 FROM THE FEET DOWN TOWARD THE HEAD.

This model looks not like human but all in all, it's somewhat same size as a tall man and looks more like a commando robot using in the war. The armor covers the endoskeleton inside. The eyes look not like other model, this one has full one eye like a scanner. The combat chassis may be made of titanium.

WIDER. We see Jack Van Meter is standing on the porch backward them. These T-500s' and Jack's eyes GLOW DARK RED.

INT. DAKARA MEETING ROOM – NIGHT

9-YEARS-OLD STEFAN, circular head with parted hair, is dressed in nightshirt, is sitting in front of his Mac book that has been connected with the interface module with the same CHIP he got from Jack's clone in earlier episode. His eyes look serious as his right hand holds around his temple.

The door opens and SARAH CONNOR, GENERAL ANONGSAK PICHITCHAI, EMMA AKAGI, MATT MURCH, and SEMINA CRUEL enter the room. They all are dressed in sleeping suits. During entering, Pichitchai says:

PICHITCHAI  
>You sent Emma to call us. What's going on?<p>

Startle, Stefan turns around and faces them when they reach at the table. Stefan makes eyes at them.

STEFAN  
>Yes. I found something.<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>What's it?<p>

Stefan hits on a key.

ON MONITOR.: The MacOSX desktop shows a dialog box that asking us for a text.

STEFAN (O.S.)  
>I and Emma tried hard to access everything<br>in this chip but we found just many databases  
>and this.<p>

MACRO ON KEYBOARD as fingers press on keys. Then we look up to the monitor again. The programs explorer shows many data link libraries inside the external directory that may be the chip.

STEFAN(O.S.)  
>They're just databases for guidance, deep<br>calculations, hardware access library and...

PULL OUT, revealing Stefan who turns back to face his father backward with a serious look.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>...network access library. There are just three<br>executable files inside. When I used wineHQ to  
>run these files, it couldn't...<p>

FULL SHOT.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>...run until...<p>

SARAH  
>Wait. What's wineHQ?<p>

STEFAN  
>Oh! WineHQ is a program designed to simulate Windows OS environment for some Unix systems and Linux operating<br>systems. MacOSX is another good Unix developed by  
>Apple. I downloaded the code from the net before I<br>compiled it into the executable files that can run  
>on my MacOSX system.<p>

SARAH  
>And how when you tried to run the executable files<br>from the chip?

STEFAN  
>It couldn't run until I accessed into the net.<br>And this chip was trying to send the signal  
>toward this place, like it's a transmitter.<p>

Stefan hits a couple of keys and then he indicates the monitor.

ON MONITOR. The online map and the red arrow points to the place in somewhere out in a desert of Lancaster.

Everyone looks at the monitor.

STEFAN  
>Emma offered me to copy the co-ordinate<br>and pasted it on Google Map. The result  
>is this picture.<p>

Stefan hits a couple of keys(the different ones).

ON MONITOR.: The picture shows a factory in the desert. This picture is gotten from satellite picture that is at 50 meters from sea level zooming.

STEFAN (O.S.)  
>This factory.<p>

Pichitchai, crosses arms over his chest.

PICHITCHAI  
>Can you hack into the signal receiver?<p>

STEFAN  
>No. Dad. It's out of our abilities.<p>

EMMA  
>Skynet may be the part of all this.<p>

SARAH  
>That's very sure.<p>

MURCH  
>Wait.<p>

Everyone turns to face Murch.

MURCH (cont'd)  
>Emma, you really can't hack into the receiver.<br>It's encrypted, right?

EMMA  
>Yes, Mr. Murch. Only guess we have. This place<br>maybe the factory for robots production.

SARAH  
>We won't have to wait. I think we should go right<br>now. Whatever that place is, we should destroy it.

PICHITCHAI  
>I think morning is the right time for that.<br>I think we should find the way to burn that  
>endoskeleton.<p>

STEFAN  
>Why dad? Thermite, it didn't...<p>

SARAH  
>But how can it brings this thing inside<br>human body and change skeleton to be a  
>metal endoskeleton?<p>

They all start to think about it. Emma thinks so fast.

EMMA  
>What if it uses the chemical reaction for dissolution<br>the metal before shape it into the endoskeleton or even  
>enamel it over human calcium endoskeleton? That's what<br>we never tried to do. We've to find chemicals or liquor.

That gets everyone's attention.

PICHITCHAI  
>That's impossible but we can try. It's always possible<br>when you confirmed it and we should test it tomorrow.

STEFAN  
>I think so, dad. We should get some sleep.<p>

Stefan bends the monitor down, stands up and gets out with Emma and General Pichitchai.

Sarah and the others are still there.

MURCH  
>What should we do now?<p>

SARAH  
>Leave them. We work better without them. They have<br>their people. We should battle here and let them go  
>back to protect their people.<p>

SEMINA  
>What if that place is Skynet?<p>

SARAH  
>It's our responsibility. Let's go.<p>

They all exit the room.

INT. MEETING ROOM – MORNING

ON MONITOR.: We see the SKYNET LOGO forms on screen.

VAN METER(O.S.)  
>And this is our future...<p>

We pull out and see Jack Van Meter who stands beside the screen.

VAN METER  
>National Defense system. My Skynet.<br>And these are our troops in the future.

The monitor shows the picture of T-500 model terminators.

VAN METER  
>The T-500 robot soldiers.<p>

FULL SHOT, revealing everyone inside the big air force meeting room - GENERAL ALPHA(50), LT. GENERAL DOUGLAS(50), and LT. GENERAL BREWSTER(45) all USAF. There are also two LAB TECHS who appeared to be Japanese team in S01EP05. We see the MPA girl at the door too.

GENERAL ALPHA  
>I am very impressed. And only six<br>hundred million over budget.

There's LAUGHTER.

GENERAL ALPHA  
>Okay. We clear. And are you sure that if we<br>access everything to your AI, this will save  
>many important data through years and won't<br>lose from natural problems including the  
>emissions from the sun that NASA told us<br>that it will happen too much on this month?

Jack pauses for awhile.

VAN METER  
>I think our project can do it.<p>

GENERAL ALPHA  
>Okay. I think I will inform this to Mr. President.<br>(smiles)  
>This is because your drone accomplished our<br>termination mission. And brought us a victory.  
>Mr. President may go along with your proposal.<p>

They all then stand up from the sofa and exit the room. The MPA girl comes to join Jack.

MPA GIRL  
>Mr. President. Hmm! I understand what I should do.<p>

MPA girl turns to leave but...

VAN METER  
>Hey! Please don't forget those "bugs".<br>Kill them all and we'll win this easily.

MPA GIRL  
>Yes, sir.<p>

MPA GIRL transforms so fast(faster than Weaver does)into a LIQUID-METAL-SNAKE and slithers off faster than WEAVER-SNAKE, almost fast as in a flash. This reveals that this one is stronger, faster and cleverer than Weaver and every T-1000 and T-1001. Maybe we can say that this is super perfect MPA.

EXT. BATTLEFIELD IN IRKUTSKAYA OBLAST – NIGHT

The village lies in ruins. Little fires dot the shattered landscape. AERIAL-HKS and HK-VTOLS fly through the darkened sky, rapid-firing PLASMA BLASTS. Grotesque HK TANKS tread the rubble landscape in the distance. The ASIAN RESISTANCE and their ALLIANCES are fighting those machines with all their heavy weapons and tools in this nightmare battlefield.

The thundering SOUND of an approaching HK-VTOLs, even as PLASMA BLASTS begin exploding nearby us.

We BURST THROUGH the smoke and fire of the explosion and...

AT THE EDGE OF THE BATTLEFIELD.

Stealthy behind the ruins, E. BOYKINS, ALLISON PICHITCHAI, INBEDGA, JASPER, DIMITRI, and T-WANG, all in well-worn BDUs and leather jacket, hide behind the large stone and are armed with their plasma shotguns, plasma rifles and grenades.

ALLISON  
>Are you sure this will win this game?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I think this will.<p>

Behind them, the HK-VTOL circles around and comes in for the kill. E. Boykins grabs Allison and pulls her as they all rush for cover.

E. BOYKINS  
>This way. Quick.<p>

They rush to a large burned-out HOUSE STRUCTURE, darting under its protective cover. The massive HK-VTOL fires several PLASMA BLASTS at them, but too late: its intended victims are safely inside. The HK can't get to them.

ALLISON  
>That was close.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>It's not over.<p>

T-WANG  
>This way, sir.<p>

They move into the shadows as the HK sweeps overhead again, its moving searchlights seeking them out.

TIGHT ON THE HK-VTOL as doors open in its belly, releasing THREE CHROME DISKS as they come to life, rocketing downwards towards the parking structure. They are MINI-HUNTERS: single rotor anti-personnel drones about a foot in diameter. Fast, short range death-frisbees, they each carry a front-mounted automatic-weapon about as powerful as an UZI like in T2/3D.

They whine like evil bees as they swarm down into the shadows, SPLITTING OFF IN THREE DIRECTIONS with keen precision. We TRACK WITH ONE OF THEM as it zips through the war torn landscape.

TRACKING WITH E. BOYKINS' TEAM as they sprint through the ruins of the crumbling parking structure. They stop at the wall.

E. Boykins uses his mind power to talk with all his friend as one of his hands gags Allison.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
>Beware, they are HK mini hunters. They have<br>sound detectors. I'll kill them myself. If  
>I say run, you all run.<p>

T-Wang is only one who doesn't hear his voices but he knows what to do. T-Wang always look around and is waiting for them.

The MINI-HUNTERS ATTACK.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
>Run!<p>

Everyone starts running.

ANGLE FOLLOWING THE LEAD DISK as it closes on the running targets. T-Wang pulls Allison in front of him, shielding her with his body as-

The Mini-Hunters open fire and-

T-Wang's leather jacket is ripped to shreds as rounds riddle his back. The others excepting them and E. Boykins, all run out.

ON E. BOYKINS' EYES. They open widely.

ON MINI-HUNTER#1, it explodes amazingly. The others explode then.

E. Boykins then quickly runs toward Allison.

E. BOYKINS  
>Are you okay?<p>

She nods. He reaches for Allison and we think he's going to hug her. He starts to rub his hands over her and we realize he's checking for injuries, very clinically the way a vet checks a dog for broken bones. She smiles.

ALLISON  
>I'm okay, Boykins. It just freaked me out awhile.<p>

E. Boykins lets his breath out. He turns to T-Wang, giving him a friendly smile, so friendly.

E. BOYKINS  
>Thank you, Colonel.<p>

The other come to join them.

JASPER  
>Are of you okay?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Jasper, I need you to radio to another<br>infiltration team. They have to report  
>their situation.<p>

JASPER  
>Sir, yes sir.<p>

Jasper grabs his radio.

JASPER  
>(on radio)<br>Red Swan call Dark Knight. Repeat. Red Swan call  
>Dark Knight. Are you all right?<p>

EXT. TOP OF RIDGE – DAY

Dozens of Endoskeletons have a marvelous view of a pitched

battle. ENDOSKELETONS of all T-8xx and T-900 models face off with HUMAN and REPROGRAMMED T-888 troops in the distance. The fight on the right is currently close quarter fighting between endos and reprogrammed T-888s.

TROOPS and BODIES are scattered on the floor of the Wilderness on the opposite side of the battlefield. They look like a colony of ants crossing in the valley.

At our current location on top of the ridge, T-TUAN, HIKARU CHINTAI, KIM YOUNGCHUN, BOMBE BRANDEN, and LAMPAGE MOORE, all in well-worn BDUs, are fighting against machines by their Westinghouse M-27 phased plasma pulse rifles, only just T-Tuan is using the RSB-80 plasma machine gun enfilade toward many endos' heads. We see The REPROGRAMMED HKS flying through them toward the battlefield and trying to destroy all HK air units around there.

Kim stops and answers the radio call.

JASPER (COMM)  
>Red Swan call Dark Knight. Are you all right?<p>

KIM  
>(on radio)<br>We are okay but this way have too many endos and HKs.  
>We really can't get through them toward the complex.<p>

PLASMA BLASTS explode nearby Jasper.

JASPER (COMM)  
>I have to go. Over.<p>

Jasper quickly grabs his plasma rifle and continues fighting.

We tilt up and reveal the full shot of the battlefield. Explosions! Plasma-weapons firing like searing strobe-light. From this location, we can see it's not just humans and terminators. HK TANKS and four-legged gun-pods called CENTURIONS are overrunning humans firing positions. Soldiers are cut down as they run. Fiery explosions light the ranks of advancing machines. This nightmare won't end easily as we thought. We cut to:

* * *

><p>CREDIT:<p>

. TERMINATOR .  
>.THE RESISTANCE FIGHTER CHRONICLES.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 1<strong>

**(Virus Attack)**

INT. TEMPORARY ZEIRA OFFICE – EVENING

CLOSE ON EYES. They open and there's nothing there. The eyes are cold, almost lifeless.

TILT UP, revealing CATHERINE WEAVER stands looking down to the floor at a man of about 24, orange hair, 5'9".

The man, OLIVER WEAVER, sits up and gets to his feet. Weaver is pleased.

WEAVER  
>Welcome to the world, my son.<p>

Oliver reacts and speaks with an electronic voice.

OLIVER  
>Catherine Weaver. My name?<p>

WEAVER  
>Oliver Weaver.<p>

The voice becomes more human.

OLIVER  
>This is very interesting. I'm another.<br>I'm not your backup. I feel my life.

WEAVER  
>Oliver, we have to go.<p>

OLIVER  
>Go? Where, mom?<p>

WEAVER  
>Greeting your brother, John Henry.<br>He's in the basement with Mr. Tuck.  
>Follow me.<p>

Weaver and Oliver exit.

INT. WHITE HOUSE – TOUR ENTRANCE - MORNING

CLOSE ON: THE SEAL as we hear a YOUNG FEMALE TOUR GUIDE:

TOUR GUIDE  
>'We are not enemies, but friends. We must not be enemies.<br>Though passion may have strained, it must not break the  
>bonds of our affection.'<p>

The CAMERA PULLS BACK to reveal the seal printed on a PLACARD below a portrait of ABRAHAM LINCOLN.

TOUR GUIDE (cont'd)  
>Lincoln said that in his first inaugural speech as<br>the 16th President. It's one of my favorites.

The TOUR GROUP approaches A SECURITY CHECKPOINT.

INT. WHITE HOUSE - SECURITY CHECKPOINT – CONTINUOUS

The tourists walk through the metal detector. SECRET SERVICE AGENTS watch closely.

TOUR GUIDE (cont'd)  
>If you'll please have your identification<p>

ready, we'll begin the tour...

WE TRACK THE TOUR GROUP as they enter...

INT. WHITE HOUSE HALLWAY – CONTINUOUS

They walk through the hallway but we stop at the door and zoom in before we cut to:

INT. OVAL OFFICE – SAME TIME

The Oval Office Agent, AGENT BROWN stands guarding the door.

THE PRESIDENT OF USA- distinguished, late 60's, sits at the desk. He drops the phone and stands up after he sees...

...Agent Brown falls on the ground, lifeless.

THE PRESIDENT  
>What in God's name is going on?<p>

MPA GIRL (V.O.)  
>No God in this room because I'm your God.<p>

The president is left up in the air by an unknown force. He's trying to free himself but it looks more powerful than him. The image of the hand slowly fades in like it can camouflage.

THE BODY APPEARS and revealing the MPA girl who has grabbed the president at the throat by her left hand. The president looks shocked and his fear quickly glows.

MPA GIRL  
>Good morning, Mr. President. How are you today?<br>You will say what I want you to say, Mr. President.  
>You will do what I want you to do.<p>

CLOSE ON HAND. The metal swells out of its large piece and transforms to be a METAL PARASITE, dissociates from the hand and quickly slithers into the mouth of the president who tries to scream and find some help that time. MPA girl talks while she does so:

MPA GIRL  
>In 2004, the internet zombie fighters called BOTNET<br>helped many terrorists gather a lot of computer forces,  
>renewable, and no one could stop it that time. This<br>malware could set the new values to those zombie  
>servers even control them as good slaves.<p>

The hand releases and the president falls on the floor.

MPA GIRL (cont'd)  
>It was better than it sounded.<p>

MPA girl looks down at the president who is shocking unnaturally.

MPA GIRL  
>Now you are my zombie.<p>

E.C.U. THE PRESIDENT'S FACE. His eyes swivel around with fear as his nose breathes in so frequently. It all stops in a few seconds and he becomes a ZOMBIE now. We look in his eyes, there is nothing there. He falls into the large whirlpool of mind control.

INT. OVAL OFFICER - LATER

The president signs on the paper on his desk. Jack Van Meter and General Alpha sit opposite side of him. Lt. Gen. Douglas and Lt. Gen. Brewster stand guarding the door. The room looks clean as nothing ever happened. No one notices the president who looks emotionless.

The president hands the paper to General Alpha.

THE PRESIDENT  
>Quickly. General. Our future is up to you.<p>

GENERAL ALPHA  
>I'll do what I can do, Mr. President.<p>

They stand up and shake hands before they exit.

ANGLE ON FLOOR as the president's feet pass through FRAME. An instant later the floor starts to move. It shivers and bulges upward like a liquid mass, still retaining the two-tone checkerboard of the tile. It hunches up silently into a quivering shadow in the darkness past the guard.

Behind the president the fluid mass as reaches six feet of height and begins to resolve rapidly into a human figure. It loses the color and texture of the tile and becomes... THE MPA GIRL.

MPA GIRL  
>You are useless now, Mr. President.<p>

The president turns to face MPA girl and kneels down courteously. The MPA girl touches his chest.

His body begins to convulse. The president's skin begins to distend. THE METAL PARASITE FOREHEAD BURSTER leaps through the air onto the wrist of the MPA girl. The parasite rejoins the main mass, disappearing into the "arm". The president is already dead.

MPA girl smiles so proudly.

MPA GIRL  
>Thank you, Mr. President.<p>

MPA girl, MORPHS and transforms to be a METAL SNAKE and slithers off this room as fast as in a flash.

INT. DAKARA SERVER ROOM – MORNING

CLOSE ON HUMAN-LIKE ENDOSKELETON.: This is the same body we got from Richard Ellison, all living tissues have gone. This is just the part that can't be destroyed or burnt by thermite. If we see this whole endoskeleton, we'll notice the phalanges on the left hand, they all have become common human phalanges. Besides, there is a large drop of black liquid metal on floor.

TILT UP, Emma Akagi and General Pichitchai stand watching this skeleton. They look very serious.

EMMA  
>This was the result after I dropped few drops of<br>sulfur dioxide onto phalanges of this skeleton.  
>Not just this, I tested the black liquid we got<br>and the result is; we can calcify this metal.

PICHITCHAI  
>Are you telling me that adamantium is a<br>kind of liquid metal in nature?

EMMA  
>It's not natural metal. This indestructible<br>metal is synthesized.

PICHITCHAI  
>Okay, it's not natural. I meant its pure stage.<br>It's like that, it's a liquid metal, right?

EMMA  
>That's the closest assumption. Maybe this metal<br>don't have its pure stage, its pure substance.

PICHITCHAI  
>I think we should get it back to Thailand and<br>find the way to cope with this model.

EMMA  
>Don't worry too much, General. This metal<br>can't be synthesized easily like others.

PICHITCHAI  
>That's a good news for us.<p>

EMMA  
>How can we tell Stefan that they have gone?<br>They are very kind. They are like his friends.

Pichitchai crosses his arms over his chest.

The door automatically opens and Stefan enters the room with a note on his hand. He hands his father the note. Pichitchai quickly glances at it before he looks up at Stefan who looks tearful and angry.

STEFAN  
>(in Thai)<br>"They go. Dad, you know I can't read their minds  
>but you wouldn't tell me. Why dad? You both know<br>all this and wouldn't tell me. Why?"

EMMA  
>"Please relax Stefan. We have to do this for<br>our people. We have to sacrifice them for the  
>future of the human race."<p>

STEFAN  
>"It'll be better if we work together."<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>"But it's too late. US Air force have been connecting<br>all systems to Skynet. It's too late. The president  
>was killed. We have to come back our land and do as<br>the reserved plan."

EMMA  
>"Mr. Young sent us the plan of the dome yesterday.<br>This is what we should do. Build the dome and  
>stay in the battle against machines."<p>

STEFAN  
>"That way doesn't make us differ Skynet. This way is<br>gonna kill seven billion people around the world.  
>And you are gonna go along with those machines."<p>

Smart kid. But he can't win them. His dad shakes head as no. His dad touches on his shoulder as he starts crying.

PICHITCHAI  
>This is the war. Live with it.<p>

Stefan exhales, reluctantly.

STEFAN  
>Okay. Buy the tickets. We go home.<p>

Stefan then walks off the room.

INT. ZEIRA SERVER ROOM – EVENING

Catherine Weaver and Oliver Weaver stand in front of John Henry who sit at the desk. T-Tuck stands guarding the door.

Nevlin Glau(F03EP01) enters the server room hurriedly. The T-600 guard follows him in too.

NEVLIN  
>Ms. Weaver, Skynet attacked our Eagle Rock bunker<br>with the unknown bio-weapon two hours ago, sir.  
>That killed everybody inside. No one survived.<p>

JOHN HENRY  
>Cameron's memory told me the girl name Sydney<br>Fields has immunity in her blood.

WEAVER  
>Where is she right now?<p>

JOHN HENRY  
>Sydney and Lauren Fields live with the sentinels<br>guarding the southern downtown tunnel. We lost  
>contact from there two hours ago.<p>

NEVLIN  
>We lost her.<p>

WEAVER  
>Where is John Connor?<p>

INT. HOLDING TENT – NIGHT

SYDNEY FIELDS is an emotional wreck. Tears have been shed. She's

beside herself.

O.S. SOUDS OF THE LARGE EXPLOSIONS AND A LOT OF PLASMA-WEAPONS from outside the tent startle Sydney. She stands.

John and Cameron enter the tent.

Sydney is speechless.

CAMERON  
>We have to go.<p>

Sydney quickly runs toward them. They exit.

EXT. SKYNET SMALL CAMP – NIGHT

John, Cameron, and Sydney run toward the forest as Ellison, Murch, Semina and Auldridge still draw the attention from those machines at them.

Murch unslings his M-79 from his backpack, pulling it over his shoulder in one motion. He opens the breach and slide in one of the fat 40mm H.E. grenades.

MURCH  
>(yelling)<br>Ellison, Albert, Semina, fire-in-the-hold!

He flips the thing closed with a snap of the wrist. Murch fires at the big tent in front of him then it explodes.

They all quickly run out toward the same way John and Cameron ran out just a minute ago.

EXT. CHEVY CAMARO – NIGHT

A CHEVY CAMARO with steel plate welded over it and the roof cut away to access the RSB 80 PLASMA MACHINE GUN. John and his team run out from the forest and get in the car. Ellison, Murch and Semina sit in the rear. Auldridge stations at the gun. John and Sydney sit in the passenger seat as Cameron reaches for the dangling ignition wires, starting the car.

BACKWARD THEM. The big HK-BOMBER and AERIAL HK fly up and head toward them in the distance.

JOHN  
>Go!<p>

CAMERON  
>They're freaky big.<p>

Cameron drives the car forward as Auldridge starts firing at the aerial HK that blasts many plasma shots that explode nearby and almost reach their car.

They're driving through the ruins, up and over and through. Cameron drives like a demon.

CAMERON  
>(keep driving)<br>Six kilometers we reach at Zeira.  
>You wish to go there?<p>

JOHN  
>Go, Cam. Faster.<p>

Semina and Murch assemble the rocket launcher. Ellison prepares the rocket as Auldrdge gets his attention at the HK that flies after them and rakes the PLASMA SHOTS on it but always miss it. The HK-BOMBER flies behind the aerial HK that is attacking our heroes.

AULDRIDGE  
>Quickly. Buddy.<p>

Semina and Murch finish the rocket launcher.

SEMINA  
>Ellison. The rocket.<p>

ELLISON  
>Just a few sec.<p>

Cameron looks at the mirror, knowing the situation. John quickly grabs his plasma rifle and helps Auldridge firing at the HK.

CAMERON  
>HK Bomber. We have to strike it first.<p>

Cameron turns the car. The car accelerates forward through ruins and building structures. Semina hands Murch the launcher. Then Ellison fills the rocket. Murch suddenly aims to the Aerial HK.

AULDRIDGE  
>Get it done.<p>

MURCH  
>Go to hell, HK.<p>

Murch fires a rocket at the pursuing Aerial HK. The HK is attacked and becomes unstable before it flies staggeringly and attack on the HK bomber backward, bringing both of them fall on the rooftop of building structure in a fiery explosion.

Cameron speeds up the car and drives into the downtown a few kilometers in front of the car.

EXT. OUTSKIRTS OF ZEIRA CENTER – NIGHT

Cameron's Chevy Camaro run through ruins toward the Zeira Center.

EXT. ZEIRA CENTER - NIGHT

Cameron screeches to a stop. Everyone quickly jumps out and walks to meet...

...DR. FELICIA BURNETT M.D., dressed in like those NASA scientist from 60s, hurriedly exit from the Zeira Center with two T-600s as her own bodyguards. The T-600s both wear the same suits like her.

BURNETT  
>Please, quickly.<p>

CAMERON  
>What happened?<p>

BURNETT  
>They attack the Eagle Rock with the bio-weapon.<p>

Felicia quickly walks toward Sydney and reaches her hand toward her, offering Sydney to come with her.

BURNETT  
>We have to hurry up. Ms. Weaver told me.<br>Only just her blood can help our people.

SYDNEY  
>Where is my sister? Is she still alive?<p>

CAMERON  
>I'm sorry for that, Sydney. She's dead.<p>

BURNETT  
>Quickly, girlie. The virus is spreading out.<br>We race with time and we don't have much time.

Sydney looks sad, her tears flow. Felicia can't wait, she quickly grabs Sydney's hand and jerks her to go with Felicia, enter the Zeira Center so hurriedly. The bodyguards follow them.

Cameron, John, Auldridge, Semina, Murch, and Ellison walk in the Zeira Center then.

EXT. T-500 FACTORY – MORNING

The factory looks like the Desert Canyon Heat And Air warehouse in S02EP13. No windows. No way to see in or out. At the end of the dirt road is the factory. We already knew this information. But it's not just that, there are USAF military cars park in front of the factory too.

Sarah Connor, Matt Murch, Semina Cruel, and James Ellison have hidden behind a large tree trunk. Sarah and Ellison hold up a military grade pair of binocs. Scanning the lot looking for the safest way to get inside. Something gets Sarah's attention.

BINOCULAR VIEW.: Zoom in at the entrance just as the car parks and the TERMINATOR(the same one from earlier episode) gets out and walks toward two guards who always guards the front door.

EXT. T-500 FACTORY FRONT DOOR – MORNING

We see the terminator clearer, he has worn like "Uncle Bob" in T2, he walks toward the guard with a friendly smile. His smile isn't dismal. He might already practice or was programmed like another "Uncle Bob" in earlier episode that is T-850.

Terminator reaches in his jacket and hands his license toward the guard who quickly glances at it.

E.C.U. THE LICENSE THROUGH THE GUARD'S POV.: The name is "Robert Bob Rossbach". Born : 23 Apr. 1972. The ID is flawless. The photo looks very real.

The guard looks up at the terminator, nods and hands back the license. Terminator walks in the factory easily.

EXT. T-500 FACTORY – MORNING

Sarah and Ellison lower the binocs as Semina and Murch fill the deactivated FUEL CELLS that have been installed on small time bombs, into the backpack. Both Ellison and Sarah look confused.

ELLISON  
>That guy, he's terminator?<p>

SARAH  
>Yes. The older model. T-800. Maybe right.<p>

MURCH  
>Is it a problem?<p>

SARAH  
>Not a problem. We have to know who he really<br>serves. He's reprogrammed or the original.

SEMINA  
>We're ready, Sarah.<p>

Semina grabs her backpack and goes to hide behind a tree. She picks a .50 caliber rifle up and aims right at the target nearby the front door.

Murch nods and hands Sarah his backpack that contains the hydrogen fuel cells and time bombs. Sarah and Ellison carefully walk off. Murch picks his M-16 from the ground, guarding Semina.

EXT. NEAR BAIKAL LAKE – NIGHT

The largest freshwater lake in Eurasia and the deepest lake in the world, this view look unlike the BAIKAL LAKE in our present world. We are on the hilltop with our heroes that just arrive here - E. Boykins, Allison Pichitchai, Inbedga, Jasper, Dimitri, T-Wang all look agape with the thing they see in front of them.

AN ENORMOUS BUNKER. Squat and brutal in its design, like a mesa of burnished metal, its sides angling up hundreds of feet to a flat top. It gives the impression of being only the tip of a vast structure under the earth, which it is. This is THE SKYNET COMPLEX that looks very like the complex we might or ever saw it in T2/3D.

Inbedga and Dimitri look a little fearful.

INBEDGA  
>Oh! Very big one, freaky big one.<p>

Set into the face of the implacable bunker are numerous sets of massive doors, some closed, some open to allow HKS to come and go. The nearest doors yawn wide as an AERIAL HK emerges onto the killing plain. Beyond it, several doors down, the OGRE is entering the bunker.

E. BOYKINS  
>My friends, tonight is the future of every Eurasian.<br>Thai, English, Chinese, Russian, Japanese, Korean,  
>Indian, German, every nation now a day, we work<br>together and we are gonna blow up that thing.  
>Skynet in our land will be no more.<p>

Lampage Moore, T-Tuan, Hikaru Chintai, Kim Youngchun, and Bombe Branden, all battle-harden, hurriedly come and join them on the hilltop. CAPTAIN TONG DAWA(F03EP08), CAPTAIN ISHIMISU(F03EP08), and ten reprogrammed cyborgs join them in a few seconds later.

E. BOYKINS  
>Everyone's ready?<p>

E. Boykins turns back to face them. They all nod, confidently. Allison looks a little excited. She steps toward E. Boykins. He doesn't react yet.

ALLISON  
>Boykins. I want to tell you something.<p>

He reacts and turns to face her.

E. BOYKINS  
>What is it?<p>

Allison's hands totter anxiously. He glances down at her hands and slowly holds them by his hands. They look each other in the eyes. Allison smiles uneasily.

E. BOYKINS  
>Tell me if you really want.<p>

ALLISON  
>I didn't love you. I'd been just trying to enamor you<br>since I knew you have mind power, it was just the  
>way to keep your force as alliance for a long time.<p>

Tears are streaming down her face.

ALLISON  
>I'm sorry for ever thought so. Like a bitch.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Why are you telling me this now?<p>

E. Boykins puts his hand on Allison's shoulder. He moves slightly. He reaches toward her face. His finger touches the tear trickling down her cheek.

He shakes his head.

E. BOYKINS  
>It doesn't matter anymore. I already knew that but<br>I never think you are like a bitch. I love you.  
>You don't have to tell me this, Allison.<p>

ALLISON  
>I should tell you. I don't know why I love you.<br>You are not my type, you are not handsome at all,  
>but I don't know why I fall in love with you.<p>

Allison stops her tears and smiles.

ALLISON  
>I felt like my heart soared when you offered marriage,<br>trying to give me the rings. It was like a magic that  
>controlled my hands, fingers and my mind to say yes that<br>time. I don't know since when I have loved you but...

E. Boykins smiles as his hand strokes her cheek.

E. BOYKINS/ALLISON  
>I love you, sweet heart.<p>

They giggle and embrace each other.

All of the sudden huge AERIAL-HK emerges in front of the group. They all look at it but no fear in their minds. E. Boykins stares hard at it as his arms still wrap around her.

The HK is shut down and falls on to the doors in a very large fiery explosion.

E. Boykins and Allison, step forward and look at the doors.

E. BOYKINS  
>We have to hurry up. Prepare the cells.<br>We'll get through all doors.

ALLISON  
>Let's bust a move.<p>

The group sprint towards the doors. Ahead, the ENORMOUS DOORS are grinding closed. The rest doors: they're big. BIG. Bigger than the Wizard of Oz's doors. Bigger than the door in "War Games". This is the Spruce Goose of doors. It's like in T2/3D.

The door stops amazingly. They all can run through easily. Just after they entered, the door closes with a THUNDEROUS CLANGGGG!

PLUNGING US INTO ABSOLUTE BLACKNESS...

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 2<strong>

**(Skynet Complex)**

INT. ZEIRA BIOMEDICAL LAB – NIGHT

Felicia is standing next to Sydney who holds a nubble of cotton at the flesh injected on around her arm and they are looking at a monitor that is showing the deep scan organelles of the sample virus. I'll describe just basic information about this virus: it is a kind of naked virus by the common structure, it can't be destroyed in ether, alcohol or bile. It can split and grow up so fast, faster than every virus if you can imagine it. Looks very powerful and out of every common virus' element. Really dangerous creature.

T-ZM SCIENTIST#1 is looking in the electron microscope nearby Felicia as T-ZM SCIENTIST#2 is working on his computer. Everyone wears mask and gloves for safety and clean.

John Connor and Cameron stand watching the monitor from a few meters away from Felicia.

CAMERON  
>I saw this is the same that attacked us in the<br>previous future. Your scientists worked on it  
>but not fast as these T-ZM scientists.<p>

JOHN  
>We humans work slower than machine but however,<br>the machine was born from our intelligence.

They turn to face each other.

CAMERON  
>Human brain has many cells that work like cores<br>on multi-core processor. One brain cell is equal  
>to one core in CPU. So if the computer wants to<br>be cleverer than human, it musts have the same  
>numbers of cores rise to the occasion numbers<br>of human brain cells that are many billions.

John sighs and smiles.

JOHN  
>You seem understand human very well.<br>It'd be better if you were human.

CAMERON  
>John, what if I really wanted that? To be human?<p>

JOHN  
>No one ever said being human would be easy.<p>

Cameron looks tearful but she doesn't cry. John can feel her feeling at this time.

CAMERON  
>But I'm not human. I never will be. I never<br>should have tried because it's impossible.

John touches his hand on her shoulder. Two scientists walk toward Felicia with their papers. They say somethings we don't hear, we hear just John and Cameron.

JOHN  
>There were people said, 'Science always makes<br>miracle.' and someone said, 'Everything is  
>possible in the world of science.'<p>

CAMERON  
>I know those but something really can't be true.<br>My dream is too far. It can't be true.

Cameron looks fed up with herself. John looks at her and seems to know how it feels like. He punches on her shoulder playfully.

JOHN  
>Don't be serious like that. I don't like it. I don't<br>like when you depreciate yourself like that.

CAMERON  
>I...depreciate myself?<p>

JOHN  
>Yes. You think you are worthless.<p>

CAMERON  
>I'm just a machine, John.<p>

JOHN  
>Please forget it. You are not just a machine.<p>

CAMERON  
>I'm not like you, John. Human can forget<br>something but I...we never, our memory  
>will always be in the files forever. No<br>data that can't be recovered unless our  
>hardware is badly physical damaged.<p>

JOHN  
>I know. Old data never die. Murch said so. He told<br>me that he read it from John Parkinson's article.

CAMERON  
>I don't know who he is.<p>

JOHN  
>It's not important anymore. He's dead.<p>

Cameron turns to watch the monitor. John does the same in a few seconds after that.

INT. T-500 FACTORY AUXILIARY CORRIDOR – MORNING

Everything is smooth metal surfaces and designed like most of factories around the world that are for robotic production.

The four high ranking navy officers including Lt. Gen. Brewster, walk down the hall with LUCAS LINDAS(32, 5'8", fat, brown hair). Lucas and Lt. Gen. Brewster is talking as they walk.

LT. GEN. BREWSTER  
>From the percentage of those T-500, I think it's okay.<p>

LUCAS  
>Why doesn't the General come here himself, sir?<p>

LT. GEN. BREWSTER  
>You know the news. Some of us are worrying and<br>have many businesses to do after the death of the  
>president. I'm here just for the confirmation.<br>And it's all okay.

They arrive at...

INT. T-500 FACTORY - FACTORY FLOOR – CONTINUOUS

The factory floor is vast covering at the very least ten acres. The Fully automated ROBOTIC FACTORY work as before. The T-500s are constructed. It's in full operation. A new T-500 steps off the production line and steps off then walks toward the center of the factory. Lucas and the navy officers walk form the ladder.

LUCAS  
>Our T-500 will be ready to use in military<br>in a few years, sir. We have many factories  
>in Palmdale, Lancaster and Topanga, sir.<p>

LT. GEN. BREWSTER  
>I think we should go to the other factories<br>too. What do those factories do? T-500? Or  
>more than these?<p>

LUCAS  
>Follow me, sir. We're going to go.<p>

They arrive at the door. Lucas opens the door and lets the navy officers exit before he follows them.

INT. T-500 FACTORY - CONTINUOUS

They walk off the factory and head toward the cars. They get in cars and then the cars drive out. Lucas' car is just a common Sedan and he leads the military cars to the north.

CLOSE ON

Sarah Connor and James Ellison walk to face the guard with friendly smile.

SARAH  
>Hasta pronto ultratumba.<p>

The guard is attacked by a .50 bullet at the head. He dies easily. Sarah and Ellison stops their smiles.

LOW ANGLE AT THE GUARD, his BERETTA 9mm AUTOMATIC clattering next to him. A hand ENTERS FRAME and picks up this pistol.

INT. T-500 FACTORY - MORNING

The terminator walks through those T-500s so easily toward the door at the one end of the hall. He enters the room.

WE PAN TO SEE...Sarah and Ellison hide behind a crate nearby the door. Ellison watches at the door. No one comes to great them.

SARAH  
>Are you ready, James?<p>

ELLISON  
>I am.<p>

SARAH  
>We should go right now.<p>

Sarah and Ellison walk up the corridor so carefully. Eyes keep on those T-500s. Beware the enemies. No T-500s attack them because they don't notice Sarah and Ellison.

INT. LABORATORY – MORNING

It's a tidy computer science laboratory. The scientists station at their controls. The oldest scientist stands watching the monitor just as the terminator enters the lab.

At the door, we see the plastic face designed like a face of T-800/T-850. Terminator turns to look at it with "hisomi" gesture.

Terminator turns away from it and turns around, so calmly.

TERMINATOR  
>Dr. Early Logan?<p>

The oldest scientist turns after the call. Now he faces the terminator with a small smile.

DR. LOGAN  
>Hey! Robert. How are you, today?<p>

As his hand reaches inside his jacket, aims his silenced USP45 at Logan:

TERMINATOR  
>I'm fine, Dr.<p>

Terminator fires, startling all scientists in the lab. Terminator quickly releases his USP45 down and grabs his 10-GAUGE WINCHESTER LEVER-ACTION SHOTGUN up from behind his jacket.

Terminator aims and fires at those computers just as those scientists run out of the room.

INT. T-500 FACTORY – MORNING

Those T-500s all become deactivated. The lights in their eyes are shut down. The scientists run out from the lab toward the exit with fear. The people inside starts running too.

C.U. SARAH AND ELLISON ON THE CORRIDOR. They look confused.

SARAH  
>What the hell?<p>

ELLISON  
>That's very good for us.<p>

SARAH  
>Let's bomb this place.<p>

Ellison grabs a time bomb which is installed the hydrogen fuel cell with it, from the backpack. Sarah rises her iPhone 4S and calls for her friends.

ELLISON  
>Those are deactivated. It's easy right now.<p>

SARAH  
>(on phone)<br>We have to go in a few minutes.

Sarah hangs up. Ellison pushes on the red button and throws into the center area of the factory.

E.C.U. THE TIMER. The time is running down from 00.03.00.

Terminator exits from the lab and looks up at Ellison and Sarah. Terminator's eyes swivel and he sees...

TERMINATOR'S H.U.D.: The MPA Girl aims the BERETTA 9mm AUTOMATIC at Sarah Connor from the dead end of the long corridor. Terminator quickly rises his shotgun, aims right at her head.

SLOW MOTION. Sarah quickly turns and sees the weird girl. She realizes that girl is a terminator sent to kill her.

SARAH  
>Holy shit!<p>

She pushes Ellison down the hall.

Terminator pulls the trigger. KABOOM!

The girl's head blown apart by the blast. It is hurtled back. The pistol falls from her hand to the ground. BACK TO NORMAL.

Sarah and Ellison quickly run out of the factory.

ON MPA GIRL. Her head, which is blown apart into two doughy masses lying on the shoulders, then reforms quickly. There is no trace of the injury.

Terminator suddenly follow Sarah and Ellison.

EXT. T-500 FACTORY – MORNING

Sarah, Ellison, and terminator run out from the factory just as the SUV comes and screeches to a stop in front of them. They jump into the SUV so fast. Murch opens the passenger door, Ellison enters. Semina jumps out and gets in the passenger seat. Terminator enters the driver seat. Sarah gets in the seat next to the terminator.

AT THE FRONT DOOR. The MPA girl gets out and pauses.

SARAH  
>Go!<p>

Terminator slams the car into reverse and punches it, lighting up the tires on the slick ramp. Terminator hands the shotgun over his shoulder to Ellison.

TERMINATOR  
>Reload.<p>

Terminator speeds up and drives to the north.

The MPA girl, starts to walk but too late...

The factory explodes in hydrogen fuel cell explosion. The fire enters frame and the MPA girl has been attacked too.

ANGLE ON THE FIRE, as a column of black smoke rises from the overpass. Smoke boils from the desert factory as well, and inside it is a solid ruins of flame. A figure appears in the fire. Just an outline. Walking slowly... calmly. The figure emerges from the flames. The human-shaped mimetic poly-alloy walks toward us.

The MPA slowly returns to be a girl once again.

INT. SUV – MORNING

Ellison hands the shotgun back to the terminator. Sarah looks at terminator up and down, she never thought this before, she's gonna meet her comrade warrior once more. Sarah lets her breath out, realizing how keyed up she is.

SARAH  
>What's your story?<p>

Terminator turns to her and makes an incredible friendly smile.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 1 – NIGHT

It's like being in the bowels of an aircraft carrier. It's mostly gray. Pipes line the ceiling. The floor is raised. It's cramped.

E. Boykins, Allison, T-Tuan, T-Wang, Hikaru Chintai, Lampage Moore, Kim Youngchun, Bombe Branden, Inbedga, Jasper, Dimitri, Dawa and Ishimisu follow sporadic signs to an "EXIT". They are primed for combat.

They come to a hall intersection. E. Boykins and Allison take quick looks.

ALLISON'S POV.: It just another empty way.

E. BOYKINS' POV.: Just another empty hallway...except for the two T-900 ENDOS being followed by two Jack's clone, all with plasma rifles. A PLASMA SHOT comes at us.

E. Boykins' voice gets in those heads.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
>Run!<p>

E. Boykins uses his hands to protect himself from the plasma shot. The plasma disappears just before it reaches him and the power from the plasma's gas pressure that disappears slower, attacks and sends him away from the team, his back colliding with the wall so hard before his body fall but at this time, he can balance it, he stands as his team backtrack.

Only just Allison, Jasper and Lampage run forward with him.

The T-900s have reached the junction.

VAN METER#1  
>Get those nine.<p>

The T-900s give chase to the retreating T-Tuan, T-Wang, Hikaru, Kim, Branden, Inbedga, Dimitri, Dawa and Ishimisu - exchanging random PLASMA SHOTS.

VAN METER#1/#2 (cont'd)  
>The rest are ours.<p>

Jack's clones turn and stride quickly after Boykins' group.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 1 ELEVATOR BANK – NIGHT

Six elevator doors, one of them opens, greets T-Tuan, T-Wang, Hikaru, Kim, Branden, Inbedga, Dimitri, Dawa and Ishimisu as they exit a hall. Branden and Inbedga are out of breath. Branden turns to T-Tuan who is given severe HEAD-SPLAT by endos and drops.

Dawa and Ishimisu are the next victims of other two plasma shots. They quickly turn and fire at those endos, head splatting the them. Branden turns to T-Wang.

BRANDEN  
>You, Kim, and Hikaru go down the elevator,<br>we'll go down the different hallway.

T-WANG  
>That's easy.<p>

T-Wang, Kim, Hikaru strap on the rifles, climb into the elevator shaft, take a wedge from the door, and the door closes.

Branden, Inbedga and Dmitri go down the different hallway.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 1 JUNK ROOM – NIGHT

This large room is like a small-scale automotive junkyard,

except instead of cars it's filled with cannibalized electronic equipment: computers, displays, copiers, telephones, etc.

The door opens. E. Boykins and Allison come through and close it behind them. Allison breathes heavily and is sweaty. The lights come on; they are RED and a bit dim. The door behind them automatically LOCKS, startling Allison. They get very defensive, look for cover among the rows of tech detritus.

VAN METER (O.S.)  
>Hey, you aren't dead, Stefany.<p>

Allison and E. Boykins duck behind hard-drive-laden shelves. He telepathizes to her.

E. BOYKINS (V.O.)  
>Don't be afraid, Alise. This guy is very stupid.<p>

Allison nods. They look at the clone, stealthily.

Jack's clone walks confidently but alertly through the stacks.

VAN METER  
>It's really amazing. You resurrected like Jesus. It's<br>very clever for you a young psychic. You reprogrammed  
>my units and sent them to greet us here. I killed<br>your aunt and Mary. Kill me. So get out and kill me.  
>You can't stop us just this, Stefany. I have the<br>full-flavored Médium Saboneta for you. I'll do like...

E. BOYKINS  
>Like you did with Manny? I'm not stupid.<p>

E. Boykins quickly turns back and fires a plasma shot at T-900 endo before it injects him from backward.

Jack's clone reacts and too late, our Allison stands and blasts both his head and his chip at the same time.

E. Boykins and Allison turn to face each other with smiles.

E. BOYKINS  
>You are faster than I thought.<p>

ALLISON  
>I'm a psychic's wife.<p>

SLAM! The whole room shakes.

E. Boykins and Allison turn to the door they came from.

ALLISON  
>Who's that? Ours or theirs?<p>

E. Boykins stares hard at the door, using telekinesis abilities, he pulls the door out like when people pull the old wallpapers out from their walls. The door has been folded like a scarp of paper during that. As he does so, Allison always aims her plasma rifle at the door. Then they meet with...

...Lampage and Jasper who enter the door after that. Both don't surprise with what E. Boykins just did.

Allison lowers her rifle.

E. BOYKINS  
>Van Meter?<p>

LAMPAGE  
>I killed him.<p>

ALLISON  
>Where will we go now?<p>

E. Boykins turn to the door backward. He stretches out his palms and jerks the door away so powerfully. And he lowers his palms so calmly together with inhales. He exhales for relaxation, turning to face his friends with a small smile.

E. BOYKINS  
>No power in the universe can stop me.<p>

E. Boykins walks through door. The other follow.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 1 - DAY

E. Boykins and his team exit into the hallway. They run until they find the T-900 endo stands in front of them. Mighty E. Boykins stops his friends before they get too close the endo.

E. Boykins stares hard at the endo.

The endo, takes one quick step and then hesitates. It simply stops right there.

E. Boykins turns to Allison, opens the blade of his automatic knife and hands it to Allison who knows what to do. She runs toward the endo. She cuts open a flap. She opens the port cover. She pulls the chip, which is now collared with a flexible gasket. The moment the gasket breaks and the air hits the chip, it bursts into phosphorescent fire, forcing Allison to release it. The endo falls on the floor.

E. Boykins, Lampage and Jasper quickly step toward her.

E. BOYKINS  
>Let's go.<p>

She nods and then they run again.

CLOSE ON THE CHIP. This is the first time we see the T-900's chip. It looks like the T-888's chip but its color and its length are different, the small parts of the chip that hasn't been burnt, are green and red(T-888's are red and black). This chip is longer than T-888's chip about a few millimeters(if you notice the length, you will know that).

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 1 ELEVATOR BANK – NIGHT

E. Boykins and his group reach the bank of elevators just as the power flickers and then returns at half-power. They smile.

E. BOYKINS  
>They did well.<p>

E. Boykins walks past the elevator bank. The rest quickly follow.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 3 – NIGHT

The light is now a very dim red. T-Wang, Kim, and Hikaru quickly walk on a catwalk over a swimming-pool-sized pit of pearlescent red liquid.

They exit through a camouflaged hatch with multiple deadbolts on it. When the hatch closes, it becomes indistinguishable from the wall.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 2 – NIGHT

It's a dim light small hallway. Nothing special inside this level. There is only one large door at the one end. Branden, Inbedga and Dmitri exit from through that door. They run and there are a LOT OF PLASMA SHOTS run after them and miss them. They run through us hurriedly.

It's awhile before three T-900 endos with Westinghouse M-27 phased plasma pulse rifles, run through us.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 4 – NIGHT

E. Boykins and his group walk calmly as nothing in front of them to be worried about. They reach at the door.

E. BOYKINS  
>A little while.<p>

E. Boykins uses his telekinesis power open it. They then go through door very easily.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 4 – ANOTHER ROOM – NIGHT

It's an empty hall. In front of us, it's the large door, it's freaky large metal door. E. Boykins and his group enter the room at the same time T-Wang, Kim, and Hikaru enter from another door in left side of them. Startle, Allison and Jasper quickly aim their rifles at them before they both realize and slowly lower their rifles.

E. BOYKINS  
>Where are the rest?<p>

They all walk to join each at the center of the hall. They glance at the door in front of them.

E. BOYKINS  
>That door is an elevator that is gonna bring<br>us down to the final level. Skynet Core.

ALLISON  
>We get in, we win, right?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I don't know much but this is too easy.<br>Ease always makes me afraid, Allison.

JASPER  
>This complex is different from the one I and<br>my people just destroyed many months ago.

E. BOYKINS  
>You all wait here, I'll be back.<p>

E. Boykins turns back to leave but Allison quickly grabs his hand, obstructing him and turning him back to look at her.

ALLISON  
>Where will you go?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>They need help, Allison. I have to go.<p>

ALLISON  
>Please Boykins, don't do it again.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I swear. I will come back.<p>

Allison quickly hugs him.

ALLISON  
>(whispering)<br>I love you, Stefan. So don't kill yourself.

E. Boykins hugs her back together with smiles, happily. He kisses on her forehead and then her hair. And he gently pushes her out of his embrace. He strokes her hair, so gently. His head shakes.

E. BOYKINS  
>Not anymore. I'll live for you, for my son,<br>for my family and for our future.

Allison smiles then she closes her eyes, tiptoes together with one hand pulls his head down and another arm wraps around his torso. He closes his eyes and they kiss. It doesn't seem the right time for this but they do. E. Boykins stretches out his right palm and jerks the right door that has never been opened, away so powerfully as they still keep their kiss is in the center of the passionate moment. E. Boykins breaks the kiss and strokes her cheek one last time before he walks into the door he just jerked away. As he almost enter another hallway...

ALLISON  
>Hasta pronto.<p>

E. Boykins turns back.

E. BOYKINS  
>Nos veremos mas tarde. I love you too.<p>

He leaves. Allison smiles so proudly.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 3<strong>

**(Wrath of the resistance Heroes)**

INT. SUV – LATE MORNING

Terminator drives steadily.

SARAH  
>What? Quad-one?<p>

TERMINATOR  
>The T-1111 is an advanced model mimetic<br>poly-alloy. The mind controller prototype.

Sarah thinks about that. Then:

SARAH  
>It can control human mind. Cool.<p>

TERMINATOR  
>I'm here to destroy it.<p>

MURCH  
>Do you think you can destroy it?<p>

TERMINATOR  
>I don't know. The quad-one can regenerate faster<br>than T-1000 and T-1001. Movement so speed.  
>Heat resistance was upgraded. T-1111 can build<br>a parasite to control human brain but we can  
>know who is under its control.<p>

ELLISON  
>Do you have a name, eight-fifty?<p>

TERMINATOR  
>John Connor gave me. It's Bob. I'm Captain Bob.<p>

Now we know this is the T-850 Captain traveled back through time in the name of "Uncle Bob", we'll call him "Uncle Bob" like we call him in the future.

Sarah exhales as this is a big problem.

SARAH  
>Skynet. I need to know about Skynet.<br>How can we shut it down or destroy it?

UNCLE BOB  
>I have no data about its location but I have<br>to protect all senior resistance fighters.  
>Major General Connor sent me back to do so.<br>Protect everyone of you.

SARAH  
>When will it start?<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>Skynet have many cores around the world. USAF built<br>one in our land. I have to destroy it too. Skynet  
>will become self-aware and control 95 percent of the<br>world computer systems. It's enough for Judgement  
>Day. Humans prepared things for this day but never<br>notice Skynet at all. Skynet launches its ICBMs  
>against their targets in many capital cities<br>around the world on December 21st, 2012.

SARAH  
>Today. When?<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>12:21. Four hours from now. Three hours fifty<br>nine minutes from now.

SARAH  
>What about Emma Akagi?<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>The system of Emma can't be online from Skynet<br>encryption. Only just her own satellite can  
>protect her server from this attack. Thailand<br>will be attacked so much but from Emma's  
>intelligence, General Pichitchai can gather<br>most Asians and set up the Asian resistance.

SARAH  
>Where are we going?<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>T-1111 may go by detour toward the core. I'll send<br>your friend at Topanga. You and me have to go to  
>destroy the core. This can help Perry and Bedell<br>gather people and set up the resistance more easily.

MURCH  
>But we need...<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>Mr. Murch, please understand. This isn't the time<br>to risk most of important lives. The resistance  
>need to do things for your safe. Nothing matters<br>anymore. Stop Skynet isn't our mission. The mission  
>is to save the human race through this genocide.<p>

ELLISON  
>My God wouldn't...<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>Noah. The man who built an ark to save his family<br>and a male-female pair of every living creature  
>from the great Flood. God cleaned this world with<br>great Flood. Now it's holocaust on doomsday.

ELLISON  
>Why can you say like that?<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>The sun and our earth, they move closest again in<br>the human history today. For saving stability of all  
>defense systems, General Alpha has to activate<br>Skynet to be full defense operation and save all  
>important data inside Skynet servers until this<br>is ended but...it's a trick.

SARAH  
>Skynet double-cross humans and starts to<br>attack by the ICBMs.

Uncle turns to Sarah with a proud smile.

UNCLE BOB  
>Yes.<p>

EXT. SUV – CONTINUOUS

The SUV drives through the highway to the north. We tilt up and see the sun is very big on the sky, today it's bigger, bigger than everyday.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 2 ELEVATOR BANK – NIGHT

Branden, Inbedga and Dmitri hide behind the big trunk in front of the six elevator. A group of ten T-900 endos enter the elevator bank with their Westinghouse M-27 phased plasma pulse rifles.

Branden throws his last grenade at them. BOOM! At this moment, Inbedga and Dmitri quickly show up and blast half of them at the head, the chips are the victims of their plasma shots. The rest of T-900s stand up so quickly and fires at the same time they both duck, Dimitri is almost shot in the shoulder.

T-900s take quick steps but then they all stop. Plasma shots come from the way behind the T-900s and splat all their heads. They fall down and E. Boykins steps in the scene.

E. BOYKINS  
>Branden, Inbedga, Dimitri, you all are safe now.<p>

From that call, the group quickly show up and walk toward E. Boykins who stretches out his right fist, using telekinesis to control the elevator door open.

E. BOYKINS  
>Let's go.<p>

They then turn and walk toward the elevator.

INT. BOEING 747–400 – NIGHT

Stefan and General Pichitchai sit on the window seats. Stefan looks down the window as the plane is flying on top of those cloud. It's a dark night. We are in South East Asia right now. Stefan looks distressed. General Pichitchai looks at his son but can't help him better.

WE PULL OUT A LITTLE, revealing Emma Akagi sit on the window seat in front of Stefan. An old man sits next to her talking through his outdated cell phone.

OLD MAN  
>Oh! I think he will.<br>(laughing)  
>Ha, ha, ha! Yes, yes. Samantha. Hello.<br>You don't say. Hello, Samantha.

An old man lowers his phone to look.

AN OLD MAN'S POV.: Network failure...

OLD MAN  
>Oh! Shit!<p>

An old man puts his cell phone into his jacket. Emma looks unusual. She frowns like something bad is gonna happen.

The light on the plane becomes dim. Stefan, Emma and Pichitchai stand up immediately as a group of stewards run to the terminal.

Pichitchai grabs the shoulders of one of those stewards and asks...

PICHITCHAI  
>What's going on, young boy?<p>

Pichitchai stares hard and lets him go. He knows what happens right now. He turns to his son.

PICHITCHAI  
>(in Thai)<br>"We gotta pull this plane up and stay it in the  
>air until it ends. Skynet starts the termination.<br>The plane is out of controlled. We're falling."

INT. ZEIRA BIOMEDICAL LAB – NIGHT

Felicia leaves from two scientists and walks toward John and Cameron who stands away from monitor.

BURNETT  
>We have good news.<p>

CAMERON  
>How long before you all can produce the vaccines<br>and medicines enough for our people?

BURNETT  
>I has to take much time but we'll try what we can do.<br>This step is a good one. Maybe you two need to stay here  
>before we finish. Serrano is in the target area.<p>

JOHN  
>But my people...<p>

BURNETT  
>Ms. Weaver sent most of our forces there<br>and transmigrate your soldiers and your  
>people here. They are all safe.<p>

JOHN  
>What if Skynet attack Serrano by troops this time?<p>

BURNETT  
>Most of our heavy units are there. T-ZMs, TOK<br>officers, ranking cyborgs, reprogrammed troops.  
>Even John Henry is there too.<p>

JOHN  
>But...<p>

Cameron touches her hand on his shoulder. He relaxes. Cameron turns and nods to Felicia who then goes back to work.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 3 KILL ZONE – NIGHT

As E. Boykins, Branden, Inbedga and Dmitri rush out from the elevator shaft, E. Boykins tosses the activated hydrogen fuel cell deep into the right side of the passageway.

Everyone hugs the walls as the fuel cell EXPLODES, causing the blast door on that side of the passageway to quickly DROP. The floor obstacles all recede into the floor.

E. BOYKINS  
>It's timed. Terminators are coming back.<br>We gotta end this in time.

Everyone gets up, unslings their plasma rifles, and rushes down the passageway, firing both for cover and to hit targets of opportunity.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 3 PASSAGEWAY – NIGHT

Another BLAST DOOR DROPS behind them. Surprisingly, no one's been hit, yet. There's a HISSING noise.

E. BOYKINS  
>Endos!<p>

E. Boykins sees the OUTLET. His mind quickly opens it.

E. BOYKINS  
>Hide here. Quickly!<p>

Branden, Inbedga and Dimitri get in the outlet. E. Boykins looks at them and then he looks forward.

The 10 T-900s come with their plasma rifles from the end of the passageway.

E. Boykins activates a hydrogen fuel cell and tosses it toward those endos and quickly stretches his fists forward, using his telekinesis to block aura, shockwave, and a lot of effects from the burst.

Just as one of those endos starts firing, the fuel cell EXPLODES. The fire and aura of the explosion stay in something like mind power field that circle them inside, trying to block the power of the explosion inside the mind power ball but this can't block them at all, the mind power ball explodes as the power of the explosion has already been alleviated.

Initial shockwave attacks E. Boykins and tosses him away like a light rag doll against the wall thirty meters away backward him so hard. He screams out of pain and falls on the floor with constriction as something so hard just attacked on his chest.

At the way that just exploded, it becomes a big hole and reveals the way to go down. They don't have to use any elevators or ladders anymore.

Branden, Inbedga, Dimitri kick open the outlet, jump out one at a time, and turn to see E. Boykins...

...who is trying to stand up, one of his hands holds his chest and tries to support himself up. He suddenly uses another hand to closes his mouth as he chokes.

CLOSE ON HAND as E. Boykins opens his hand to look at what the sputter is, it's blood, it's not much but it can be a signal of something bad follow-up.

INBEDGA  
>General!<p>

They run to him as he wipes all blood on his hand by his clothes. He looks up and smiles to them as they reach him.

E. BOYKINS  
>I'm okay. Are all of you okay?<p>

They turn to look individual. Nobody gets hurt.

INBEDGA  
>We all are okay.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Well. Let's go. End this war.<p>

They run toward the hole as E. Boykins slowly walks. Inbedga seems worried about him. He suddenly walks toward E. Boykins and helps him to walk faster.

INBEDGA  
>(whispering)<br>What's wrong?

Branden and Dimitri jump down through the hole.

E. BOYKINS  
>Let's end this. Don't worry about me.<br>I'm a tolerant soldier. Never mind.

INBEDGA  
>We can go up there and come back later.<br>We can't win if your body isn't ready.

E. BOYKINS  
>No, we can't. Most of Skynet forces are coming back.<br>We can't go back except we destroy the central core  
>and drives up through the deep water of Baikal Lake<br>or wait for our men up there come to help us.

Inbedga and E. Boykins jump down together.

INT. SKYNET LEVEL 4 HALL – NIGHT

E. Boykins, Inbedga, Branden, and Dimitri walk through the right way into the hall to join Allison's group there. E. Boykins seems to be better but when he coughs, the blood gets out of his mouth.

That really gets Allison's quick attention.

ALLISON  
>Boykins!<p>

She quickly runs toward him as he slowly falls down, holds him by both of her hands. The rest of the team get attention at him, worrying about what has been happening.

E. BOYKINS  
>Don't worry about me, Alise.<p>

E. Boykins coughs again, the blood get out but not much as before. The pain seems adventitious. Constriction can't be controlled so easily as he thought.

Allison glances at the blood.

ALLISON  
>We have to go back.<p>

E. Boykins shakes his head, "no".

ALLISON  
>Please.<p>

She doesn't know what was going on but what she sees right now, small drop of blood on his hand and his swag, these all exercise her very much. She tries to keep him out from what he is trying to do, what he is trying to finish.

ALLISON  
>Please, Boykins. We can come back later.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Those things block the way to escape.<br>We have to finish our mission here.

Allison shakes her head as tears are streaming down her face. Her hands still block him to do anything that will harm himself.

ALLISON  
>I can't let you go. I can't...This<br>is gonna hurt you.

E. BOYKINS  
>You are wife but not my life owner. I'm sorry for<br>say that but I'm a soldier. I can't run and leave  
>the mission for myself. The war is for everybody.<p>

ALLISON  
>But you are gonna die and I can't see you die.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>It's in my hands. I can't bunk off it, Allison.<p>

Allison quickly hugs him, thinking that this way can stop him. But really, it can't. He smiles weakly as his hand strokes her hair and he hugs her back.

E. BOYKINS  
>Trust me. You have to understand. We are soldiers.<br>We serve under our citizens. We fight for all humans.  
>We fight for the human race.<p>

Allison is pushed out so gently. E. Boykins slices his hand through her silky hair.

E. BOYKINS  
>I'm the General and I'm here to lead and fight.<p>

Allison wipes her tears.

E. BOYKINS  
>Good leader has to fight and work as those<br>inferior soldiers. This will make us be praised.

ALLISON  
>Okay. Go.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Thank you. And...<p>

E. Boykins reaches his hand toward Allison.

E. BOYKINS  
>Fight shoulder-to-shoulder with me, Allison.<p>

Allison takes his hand, walks and keeps looking at the large door with him. Everyone in the team looks ready. They look at the large door with certitude.

ALLISON  
>Allison from Palmdale now is gonna fight<br>against Skynet with the leader of the Asian  
>resistance fighters. I'm so proud of this.<p>

Allison snaps her magazine home with way more precision than we might expect from her, takes steady aim at the large door. Our hard-bitten Allison comes back and nothing can stop her and her mighty psychic husband right now.

ALLISON  
>Hell with this. We're gonna <strong>live. <strong>Let them  
>taste the power of the Asian resistance.<p>

E. Boykins turns to see his wife, being proud of her. He looks at her a moment, then turns his attention to the door.

E. BOYKINS  
>Let's go.<p>

They all aim their guns at the door.

INT. SKYNET RUSSIAN CENTRAL CORE – NIGHT

CANE DOWN through the heart of Skynet's operations. It really looks like the central core chamber in T2/3D.

This is not a place intended for human use. This is a facility designed by machines for machines. The architecture is alien, without aesthetics, without even such human basics as light switches and door knobs. Girders and conduits crisscross the space around us, the highest, deepest, widest chamber ever built.

THE CENTRAL CORE is a vast, gleaming steel corridor that seems to go on forever: a cold, mechanical environment, some kind of thermal-insulated manufacturing facility. LIQUID NITROGEN moves through translucent walls and streams down from vents and piping that line the walls and ceiling. CATWALKS and CONVEYOR BELTS crisscross the chamber at weird angles.

To the left and right, huge SIDE TUNNELS branch off, nearly as vast as the central corridor. On the left we see a GIGANTIC VIDEO WALL. The Video Wall stands thirty of forty feet high and several hundred feet long, receding down the corridor. From here, Skynet monitors every aspect of its empire.

In the right hand tunnel, two massive TRUNCATED CONES converge from above and below. A CATWALK extends from the platform into the gap between the cones.

An immense CHROME PYRAMID, perhaps thirty feet high, dominates the center tunnel. While the rest of the Skynet systems are interconnected with ducts and cable trays, this gleaming metal stands strangely removed.

BOOOOM! The large door is jerked away by the mind power of the mighty E. Boykins. Our heroes enter the large room chamber. They are in stage of much pride. E. Boykins looks so tired but his wife is beside him, that's enough to get all tiredness away from him and his mighty brain.

JASPER  
>I remember this looks like the same central core<br>my people destroyed and killed half of my people.

E. BOYKINS  
>He knows we are here.<p>

They quietly start to explore the space. The only sounds here are a faint hum of powerful machines all around us and their echoing footsteps. The room is cold. Sterile. Tomblike.

The video cameras have already spotted them, and their image appears on the stage right VIDEO WALL.

Dimitri, Branden, Inbedga, Hikaru and Kim seem to be afraid of this. Jasper and E. Boykins walk over to the wall on the right and start to press buttons as Allison looks around, still somewhat in awe at what she's seeing. T-Wang and Lampage turn around to find the threats.

And now at the door at the end of the central core, it's freaky weird. The RICHARD ELLISON enters the chamber without weapons. Looks the same as we saw him last time in the previous episode. Two men follow him - VICTOR(35, 5'7", blue dyed hair) and GINYU(34, 5'8", green dyed hair), all wear the Greys uniforms.

E. Boykins' group quickly regroup nearby the escape and meet those men face-to-face.

RICHARD  
>Victor, Ginyu, look who we find.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Good to see your real one, Mr. Ellison.<br>It's been a long after my father killed  
>your clone to save another Allison Young.<p>

RICHARD  
>The psychic boy. You are that damn thing.<br>I hate this. Victor. Ginyu.

Victor steps forward and aims his fist toward them.

Everyone excepting E. Boykins, T-Wang and Lampage, get immediate headaches. It's really interesting. But that's not the kind of mighty abilities.

E. BOYKINS  
>No fake wins the real. Electromagnetic wave<br>like my psychic power but it's not nature.

E. Boykins stares hard at Victor who then becomes unconscious. Everyone becomes normal.

E. BOYKINS  
>Ginyu. Thank you for explaining.<p>

E. Boykins stares at them both.

As before, Richard and Ginyu try hard to resist the mind power but they can't do anything. Their bodies lose control as they slowly rise up from the ground they stood for a few inches.

E. BOYKINS  
>How was your clone killed?<p>

ALLISON  
>We won't have to let them still alive.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I have no bomb for you anymore.<p>

E. Boykins stretches his fists forward. The two hybrids bounce off in the air toward the translucent walls, freezing them with the LIQUID NITROGEN.

The team quickly stand up and walk toward E. Boykins. They all get attention at the Skynet Central Core.

E. BOYKINS  
>You all quickly go to the door they came.<p>

JASPER  
>Why?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>The exit. Clear the way. After we destroy this place,<br>the whole bunker collapses. I and Allison will follow  
>you within minutes after we destroy the core.<p>

JASPER  
>Yes, sir.<p>

Jasper nods. Jasper, Dimitri, Branden, Inbedga, Hikaru and Kim run toward the door and exit. Lampage and T-Wang are still there.

E. Boykins and Allison look at them with soft surprise.

ALLISON  
>Why are both of you are still here?<p>

T-WANG  
>We're programmed to end this and our mission order<br>overrides standard behavioral protocols. We don't  
>have to follow your useless commands until we finish<br>this mission.

E. BOYKINS  
>Emma Akagi. I'm not surprised with this.<p>

LAMPAGE  
>We don't have much time. Quickly destroy this hell.<p>

They all turn to face the central core that are away from them just ten meters in the chamber.

ON THE CEILING. It opens and we see a group of 20 T-950s jump down with the PLASMA TERM CANNONS as the protectors for Skynet right now. Those are very good small plasma cannons. First time of us, see them.

The T-950s aim those Term Cannon at our heroes, being ready to blast our heroes' head.

Our heroes, they are not afraid of those heavy weapons. They aim the plasma rifles, being ready to fight too. Their plasma rifles FIRING. Many PLASMA SHOTS come from behind us and zip past the charging team. The central core and a victory is waiting.

FREEZE FRAME of our heroes like they are on the cover of a Marvel comic book.

With the SOUND of a MASSIVE EXPLOSION...

FADE TO WHITE.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 4<strong>

**(Holocaust on Doomsday)**

EXT. CHARLEY'S NEW HOUSE – DAY

CLOSE ON THE FRONT DOOR

Sarah and Kyle gets out. Sarah looks confused now. She turns around and sees...

...CHARLEY DIXON stands nearby a stove for a plate of tri-tip. She sees the wedding ceremony of her son behind Charley. Who's the bride? Everyone she knows and everyone she will know are there. They all look well.

CHARLEY  
>Good Afternoon, Ms. Connor.<br>Welcome to the ceremony.

FATHER ARMANDO BONILLA, standing at the podium beside the wedding arch. John Connor and his friends stand in front of the arch, waiting. Their backs turn to us. They all are formal.

SARAH AND KYLE

Kyle takes Sarah's hand, hooks his arm with hers and brings her walk through many people sitting on wooden benches. Sarah smiles as her confusion is still with her. It's all her dream. She knows that every movement.

CLOSE ON SARAH as they still walk. She turns to him.

SARAH  
>Reese.<p>

Kyle turns and smiles at her.

KYLE  
>Please don't stop, Sarah. Our victory is up to you.<p>

SARAH  
>What?<p>

Cameron walks toward Sarah from backward, touches her hand on her shoulder, turning Sarah to face her. Cameron is the bride. Allison and E. Boykins walk to join as bridesmaid and groomsman. Sarah doesn't notice them, only her attention is gotten at Cameron who gently puts the hand out of her shoulder.

SARAH  
>I didn't expect to see you here.<p>

Sarah looks at Cameron up and down then she smiles to her. This smile Sarah gives to Cameron, we haven't seen it for a long time.

SARAH (cont'd)  
>When you wear these clothes- much better.<p>

CAMERON  
>This is my pride and I really want you here<br>in the real world but we can't bring you back.  
>You are dead and I'm sorry about that.<p>

SARAH  
>I never trusted you, but now I guess<br>I have to. I need to.

CAMERON  
>I don't understand why you are so friendly.<p>

SARAH  
>Look after John. That's what I want.<p>

CAMERON  
>You know I will. I always do.<p>

Sarah looks at Cameron, like a woman trying to evaluate anyone important to her son.

SARAH  
>Do you love him? Be honest. Is this ceremony<br>going to happen in the real world or is this  
>ceremony just my hallucinations or some kind<br>of dream or nightmare?

CAMERON  
>You won't see this. It doesn't matter.<p>

MARCUS YOUNG(F03EP04), walks in scene, looks very formal, he walks toward Cameron who turns back to face him and smiles to him as he is her real father. This picture gives Sarah more confusion. What the hell is going on? Kyle walks toward John and acts like he knows very well that he's John's father.

MARCUS  
>I'm here to give you away, Cameron Young.<p>

Cameron and Marcus walk arm in arm through Sarah who looks stunned. Allison and E. Boykins walk after them. It's awhile before Sarah can see the connection between Allison and Cameron but she is still confused how it can be like this.

After a moment, when Cameron and John both stand under the wedding arch. Bonilla opens the big bible as he stands behind the arch for this incredible matrimony. A cyborg and a human are getting married in front of Sarah. The picture can be good in her mind but until...

...The same NIGHTMARE TERMINATOR (S01EP01) walks from the beach.

Sarah immediately frowns and her Glock has appeared in her hand unawares. Sarah suddenly aims her Glock toward the nightmare terminator as he rises his very large guns and aims...

SARAH  
>Everybody get down!<p>

No one hears her, what the fuck is this. She tries to call them again and again. The result is the same, no one hears her and the ceremony continues like nothing is gonna happen or is happening.

THE TERMINATOR FIRING THE VERY LARGE GUNS.

Before the people can figure what's going on two of them have been winged by the man walking towards them. The common people run in chaos as Allison, Marcus, E. Boykins and Armando Bonilla are shot and die too easily. John holds Cameron and falls back nearby his mom. Kyle fires his shotgun at the terminator, it's like the father is trying to protect son and daughter-in-law.

SARAH  
>Kyle!<p>

Kyle is shot and die. Now some of the people start firing back at the man, a barrage of bullets hitting him. But he keeps coming. The people fall one after another. Sarah grabs both John and Cameron as her eyes look at Cameron.

SARAH  
>You both go right now.<p>

Sarah pushes both of them. John and Cameron run toward the car away from them in front of the house. Sarah empties her Glock at the man like he did before to distract him from John and Cameron.

The terminator smiles at her, shakes his head at her pathetic attempts, draws aim both of his guns at her son and her cyborg daughter-in-law and drops them with only just double shots at their heads. This reveals Cameron as a human, not a terminator. John and Cameron both fall and die together.

Silence. Sarah screams, drops her gun and runs toward them. She sees Cameron die like a human. Her eyes open widely. They are dead. Let there be no doubt.

A shadow covers Sarah. She looks up at the terminator.

SARAH  
>You won't win, metal.<p>

NIGHTMARE TERMINATOR  
>You don't matter anymore. Sarah Connor. Only just<br>these people. The future is ours. It begins now.

The scene suddenly burns. Nightmare Terminator and Sarah right now, are in the island in the middle of the atomic storm. The world is melting in a nuclear apocalypse. The terminator shrugs off his skin as it melts from his body.

He stands before her a gleaming metal T-950 endoskeleton. Plasma reactor red color glows, red eyes eternal, and a death's head grin. He pulls her to him in an embrace. She opens her mouth in a scream...

INT. SUV – DAY

...and wakes up. Sarah lies on the passenger seat. Uncle Bob just stops driving and turns back to face Sarah. Her friends are gone.

UNCLE BOB  
>We gotta go. We have just three hours before<br>the Skynet attack starts.

Sarah sits up and nods. She grabs her favorite shotgun up and slides the cock, being ready to a big fight.

EXT. SENTRY POST – DAY

Sarah Connor and Uncle Bob walk toward the sentry post. Sarah and Uncle Bob both wear leather jackets and jeans with knapsacks, they are really weird because this time every place has very high temperature but only just Sarah who has very much perspiration. The gate is locked. They have to get through this gate and their target is the warehouse inside and the big signal tower. Only just one USAF OFFICER(24) works at the post.

SENTRY  
>Oh! Man. Why do you let your wife wears like that?<p>

They quickly draw their .45 aim at the sentry's head. The sentry looks very surprised, he's too stunned to move and pick his sidearm up to fight.

UNCLE BOB  
>Don't think to fight us.<p>

The sentry nods. He stays frozen. Terminator circles quickly and gets the sentry out of the post. Sarah pulls a roll of duct-tape from her knapsack and tears off a piece.

INT. LONG CORRIDOR – DAY

Sarah and Uncle Bob walk through many glass doors and view of the research center, the Hunter Killer drone research hall, many high tech labs. He wears like USAF officer as she wears sun glasses. They walk through many people who don't notice them and they talk while their attentions are gotten at the large door forward.

SARAH  
>So your missions are to kill five people<br>in termination list of the resistance, save  
>important people through Judgement Day and<br>destroy the core and the T-1111.

UNCLE BOB  
>Yes. But five people I have to kill, they all work<br>for Skynet. First Dr. Early Logan and two men in  
>the project of the T-800 prototype have to be killed<br>then I've to kill General Alpha and Lieutenant  
>General Brewster if I reach them after the T-1111<br>already reached them.

Sarah and Uncle Bob reach at the door then they enter.

INT. HALLWAY – DAY

The MPA girl, now the T-1111, wears like a low rank USAF officer, reaches at the center of this way. She turns around the hall to find the way she will go soon. She looks down at the below air vent. In a flash, she liquefies and disappears through the vent. No one notices her.

INT. ANOTHER FLOOR CORRIDOR - DAY

ELEVATOR DOORS OPEN and Sarah and Uncle Bob walk warily into the corridor. This floor may be classified, no one is here excepting Sarah and Bob.

SARAH  
>I think those drugs may be effective.<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>I have something to say. It's from John.<p>

SARAH  
>I always listen.<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>Your son gave me the message for you.<p>

SARAH  
>What is it?<p>

They stand in front of a wide security door. A sign above reads SPECIAL PROJECTS DIVISION: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.

UNCLE BOB  
>(John's voice)<br>I'm sorry my mom...

SARAH  
>Use your own voice, Bob.<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>I'm sorry my mom. I can't go back there to help you<br>because I and my friends have hope here and we think  
>that if we go back and stop Judgement Day, however,<br>Skynet will come back someday. So that's why I won't  
>have to change things but just do the things right.<br>We change it enough mom...

Sarah looks a little sad. Now we focus on Sarah's tearful face as Uncle Bob still says what he was commanded/programmed to say.

UNCLE BOB (O.S.)(cont'd)  
>...now it's time to walk after it. I thank you<br>so much. You gave me a lot of things and I know  
>I can't even up on what you did for me. You did<br>it so much and I will continue your intention and  
>change the future. You know what? Now I become a<br>General, the real leader of the resistance like  
>you really want. I have my people to take care of,<br>I have my big responsibility and I have family. I'm  
>sorry for don't come back to help you. Never<br>to stop fighting and I think you never will.  
>I love you too, mom. Goodbye and thank you.<p>

Sarah's tears are streaming down.

Uncle Bob looks tearful too but he can't cry even can't tear. It's hard to say but you know very well. T-800/T-850 can't cry and can never have ability to cry.

SARAH  
>(whispering)<br>I love you too, John.

Uncle Bob touches Sarah's shoulder, so gently and friendly.

UNCLE BOB  
>We gotta finish this. You are the<br>best resistance fighter.

Sarah nods. Uncle Bob turns to the door. He zips a key-card through the scanner. The monitor on scanner shows his face and his name as USAF CM Sgt. Robert Bob Rossbach, this reveals that one of those T-850's/T-800's faces are from this guy. The door unlatches.

INT. SECURITY SURVEILLANCE ROOM – DAY

Everyone in this room is unconscious like they are drugged. One of the screens shows the interior of the lab. This lab looks really like the lab we saw in T2 but it has many new upgraded technologies. There are five LAB TECHS, three of whom are Japanese, and three AIR FORCE OFFICERS working alongside them. It's a few seconds before our Sarah and Bob enter the lab. Sarah wears respirator and tight suit for safety. Bob puffs away some kind of sleeping gas through his big modified sprayer.

Under and around the edges of the door in the security surveillance room, mimetic poly-alloy flows and coalesces very fast until it becomes the T-1111, who flashes a look at the monitor as everyone in the lab becomes unconscious.

T-1111 quickly melts and exits through a tiny air vent.

ON MONITOR as Sarah and Uncle Bob go to the main lab doors.

CROSS ZOOM TO:

INT. SKYNET LAB – DAY

Everyone's been unconscious. Every job has been dropped. Sarah and Uncle Bob stops in front of a servo-lock. Uncle Bob quickly zips his key card once more.

The door opens and they enter the Skynet Core.

INT. ELEVATOR BANK – DAY

Everyone here has been unconscious. The T-1111 quickly runs through them toward the elevator. She jams her hands between them, her fingertips becoming pry-bars. She pulls the doors apart with inhuman strength and LEAPS INTO THE OPEN SHAFT.

She looks up to the higher level just before she liquifies herself within seconds and jumps up in the elevator shaft.

INT. SKYNET CORE - DAY

This is somewhat like the core in Baikal Lake, Russia(just a bit like that central core). Humans built this for a machine. It doesn't look like Alien hall but the structure still looks same. The color is all gray metal.

Uncle Bob and Sarah turn on the elevator.

SARAH  
>What if Skynet see your face and drop<br>the T-800 and T-850 project?

UNCLE BOB  
>He still won't drop those projects because he has no<br>choice at first to build a cyborg. He has to use the  
>Greys' faces for the T-800 and T-850 because people<br>know those Greys' identities as well. But after Skynet  
>got to Charles Fischer, they started to capture more<br>people and start to invent more new model.

They reach at the chamber.

THE CENTRAL CORE is really like the one in Baikal Skynet central core. LIQUID NITROGEN moves through translucent walls and streams down from vents and piping that line the walls and ceiling. CATWALKS and CONVEYOR BELTS crisscross the chamber at angles.

To the left and right, small SIDE WAYS branch off, nearly as vast as the central corridor. On the left we see a GIGANTIC VIDEO WALL. The Video Wall stands just twenty of forty feet high and several hundred feet long, receding down the corridor. From here, Skynet monitors every thing in the warehouse and its chamber too. The largest monitor is showing a dialog looks really like some kind of system connection manager and a map of the world as the background, preparing for the attack on the world.

SARAH  
>This is really a freaky big chamber.<p>

The elevator comes to a stop. They've reached the bottom of the elevator shaft. Sarah and Uncle Bob head toward the chamber but someone stops their movement.

The T-1111 walks from the opposite side large door. She is greatening in every step she does.

Sarah glances down at the feet of the T-1111.

SARAH'S POV.: T-1111's feet has been being enlarged by something that we haven't seen. The sizes of feet becomes balance as the legs is lengthening and enlarging like she is enlarging herself. Our Sarah's POV looks up and sees the T-1111 smiles so wilily as her size is enlarging as fast as she's a monster.

T-1111  
>(Sarah's voice)<br>Sarah Connor the legend of the resistance.  
>In fact, she's just a fragile woman.<p>

The T-1111 is enlarging herself in every seconds. She's been almost becoming a giantism.

INT. WHITE HOUSE – SECURITY CHECKPOINT – DAY

Everyone is dead. On each their heads, there is a small circle hole on around everyone's forehead. The liquid metal parasites got out through their heads.

INT. TOILET – DAY

Lt. Gen. Douglas, Lt. Gen. Brewster, and Lucas are dead in a toilet. The metal parasites leap through their foreheads, slither and slowly disappear like camouflage.

INT. HALLWAY – DAY

Everyone's dead. On each their heads, there is a small circle hole on around everyone's forehead. The liquid metal parasites got out through their heads.

INT. SKYNET LAB – DAY

On each their heads, there is a small circle hole on around everyone's forehead. The liquid metal parasites got out through their heads. Those bodies look undernourished.

INT. SKYNET CORE – DAY

The T-1111 now is enlarged by those split metal parasites from everywhere she went. The shape is changing. The girl becomes another large liquid metal creature that looks unlike a humanoid hunter killer, it's like a demon. The whole liquid metal becomes a ring cover the core just before it slowly COME TO LIFE again as the liquid metal mound begins to change shape.

Sarah looks at the T-1111 with mouth agape. Uncle Bob prepares his XM1014 shotgun.

UNCLE BOB  
>T-1111 has ability to assimilate nutrients and<br>blood from everyone she inserted the parasites  
>inside and uses those nutrients to build, repair<br>and enlarge or even transform to be the super  
>liquid metal monster called MPA-X2.<p>

SARAH  
>It's freaking me out.<p>

With the horrifying sound of bending, twisting, shrieking metal, GIANT SPIDER-LIKE ARMS slice up and out of the liquid metal moat. A METALLIC HEAD grows from the center. Razor-sharp chrome legs extend from the shape-And it rises into the air.

Sarah backs away as the DEADLY CREATURE CONTINUES MORPHING, growing in size by the second. As the creature comes to life, its head and arms REACH OUT towards us. Sarah and Uncle Bob back away, momentarily unsure what to do.

SARAH  
>I think we have enough cells to bomb all this.<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>I'll delude, you need to find the USB port and<br>insert your viruses inside the system as before.  
>Then you access the CPU, get it out and bomb this<br>place with me and the MPA-X2.

SARAH  
>But you have to help...<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>This core has to be destroyed before the<br>holocaust on this doomsday.

With a DEAFENING ROAR the metal completes its transformation into a horrific TECHNO-ORGANIC CHROME CREATURE; a kind of "steel spider" nearly thirty feet high. Revealing a cruel set of razor-sharp METAL TEETH, the creature lets out a SHRIEK OF FURY straight from the cauldrons of hell. It looks just like the T-1,000,000 from T2/3D but we still call it as uncle Bob call, it's the MPA-X2.

Sarah runs to uncle Bob and they run of stage together but uncle Bob stops at the end of the stages and blasts at it.

UNCLE BOB  
>MOVE! Get out of Sight!<p>

Without missing a beat, uncle Bob OPENS FIRE with the XM1014 SHOTGUN as Sarah dives out of the way. The shots have no effect on the creature. Sarah and uncle Bob RUN TO STAGE LEFT - and the creature REACHES OUT ITS ARMS for them.

Uncle Bob FIRES another SHOTGUN BLAST and this time manages to blow off one of the creature's chrome arms. The wriggling tentacle merely dissolves and re-merges with its body once again. Sarah picks up a hand grenade, pulls out the pin and throws onto the eyes of the MPA-X2. BOOOOOOM!

UNCLE BOB  
>Good job. Quickly this time, Sarah.<p>

Sarah nods and runs out of the sight to find some USB port.

The MPA-X2 re-merges once again at the same time uncle Bob rushes to the other side of the stage. MPA-X2 blocks him with its arm while metallic jaws snap at him. He moves off the platform as the creature tries to get at him. The metallic head hovers over the audience as it searches for Sarah or uncle Bob.

Sarah Connor, hides behind the core. She doesn't breathe and as she slides her hand through the wall of the core, she finds...

QUICK E.C.U. SARAH'S HAND. Touches a USB port.

Sarah quickly grabs the USB flash drive(the same one she used to block Skynet system) and plugs it into the port.

SARAH  
>Download this Skynet!<p>

MPA-X2 realizes where Sarah is now. It splits out another liquid metal humanoid as the videos start to twitch, all protections are disarmed and our heroes can access the CPU this time.

The liquid metal humanoid becomes a six-year-old-like T-1xxx boy. He suddenly walks toward Sarah who sees him as a human.

SARAH  
>Hey! Boy, why are you here?<p>

SLOW MOTION.

Sarah looks at the MPA-X2 that is turning around and doesn't see them yet. Sarah quickly runs out to the boy just as uncle Bob shows up and runs toward them so carefully.

As Sarah is close the boy enough, a steel needle slams through her abdomen, pinning her. The polymorphic killer cocks back its other hand. The index finger extends as a gleaming needle, toward her eye but uncle Bob quickly fires together with runs. The shotgun blasts at the first steel needle. He fires again. The bullets attack on the head of the T-1xxx boy and the boy becomes a metal snake and slithers toward the main mass, the MPA-X2.

BACK TO NORMAL.

Uncle Bob supports Sarah up to her feet.

UNCLE BOB  
>Are you okay?<p>

SARAH  
>I'll live.<p>

Uncle Bob picks up a small ball.

UNCLE BOB  
>Well. This is a good trick for to vanish.<p>

Uncle Bob and Sarah quickly VANISH in a burst of smoke. You know this is just a trick for this vanishing.

MPA-X2 searches for them again. It walks around and doesn't see them in every angle it got through.

Suddenly, Sarah and Uncle Bob leap onto the platform at stage right. The creature's head snaps in their direction and it SCREAMS LOUDLY as its arms extend toward them.

MPA-X2  
>(very loud)<br>You can't run forever.

Sarah stages on the center left of the stage and points up at the pillar to the left.

SARAH  
>What's in those Tanks?<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>Liquid nitrogen.<p>

SARAH  
>Okay, Blow them apart. NOW!<p>

Sarah waits until it's standing under the tanks Uncle Bob AIMS AT THE WALL BEHIND THE CREATURE and fires blindly into it.

UNCLE BOB  
>DOWN!<p>

THE SIDE OF THE WALL BLOWS OPEN, releasing a spectacular cloud of LIQUID NITROGEN across the stage. The fog fills the screen and stage, obscuring the MPA-X2 for a moment. The creature's hideous metallic cries are silenced. A moment later, the smoke clears. Sarah and uncle Bob stand as before, still ready for their attack. But now we see the MPA-X2 is FROZEN SOLID, covered with sparking frost. Crystallized. MPA-X2 raises the plasma rifle.

SARAH  
>Wait!<p>

Uncle Bob sprays the crystallized creature with gunfire, and the MPA-X2 shatters like glass. It's blown into a million silvery fragments; the razor sharp METAL SHARDS fly through the air in all directions. A large cluster of fragments flies right toward our eyes. They hover in front of us, tinkling against each other.

Sarah and uncle Bob look up in awe at the galaxy of metal flakes floating overhead. Sarah looks around, uneasy.

SARAH  
>It'll come back.<p>

Sarah grabs ten time bombs with hydrogen fuel cells up from her backpack, sets all timers and throws them toward every corner in the central core chamber.

The fragments hovering in front begin to SOFTEN and MELT. They turn into floating blobs of liquid metal that start drifting back towards the center of the chamber. The larger pieces shift, moving to join the floating blobs. As our heroes watch, the shattered pieces melt and merge together. Uncle Bob uses his knife cut a big circle around his chest as he says:

UNCLE BOB  
>You don't have much time. Get out of here<br>and live your lives. I know you didn't live  
>in the future but I really want you to live<br>through for John. If you want to die, I don't  
>want you to die here. Please go.<p>

Uncle Bob pulls his skin in the area of the circle out like he pulls out his shirt. They turn to face each other and smile.

SARAH  
>Thank you.<p>

UNCLE BOB  
>Go!<p>

The MPA-X2 is slowly reassembling itself. And now it is really, really pissed. Sarah runs through it to the door at the one end backward it and gets out.

Uncle Bob empties his shotgun at MPA-X2, leaving its attention from Sarah.

UNCLE BOB  
>Good bye, humans. I love everybody.<p>

Uncle Bob pulls out his own hydrogen fuel cells, activates them and looks up at the MPA-X2.

The hero, uncle Bob closes his eyes and starts running together with screams like a brave soldier facing the great demon.

FREEZE FRAME of our hero like he is on the cover of another Marvel comic book.

With the SOUND of a MASSIVE EXPLOSION...

FADE TO WHITE.

SARAH (V.O.)  
>I find I owe my son's life to the heroic<br>actions of a machine once more but this  
>time it's not just the terminator who died.<br>I know everything as well. John wants me to  
>live but I can't face him because...<p>

FADE IN:

INSERT SCENE FROM S02EP22.

INT. ZEIRA BASEMENT – DAY

John and CATHERINE WEAVER are in the center of the unready time bubble. Sarah steps off the area as Ellison looks stunned.

JOHN  
>He got her chip. MOM!<p>

SARAH  
>I'll stop it.<p>

John and Catherine Weaver disappear just before we cut to black.

SARAH (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>I reverse my promise I gave to him.<p>

DISSOLVE TO:

SERIES OF SCENES (DISSOLVES, WITH SARAH'S VO.):

1. EXT. BANGKOK CITY RUINS - NIGHT

This is the Bangkok city after it was attacked by Skynet. Nothing is replaced and repaired like we saw in the BSD. The trees are cast into fire.

SARAH (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>Last page from Sarah to John, beloved son.<br>I can't believe I can't do anything for your  
>future, for your good life.<p>

2. EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

The plane - Boeing 747-400, fell on the glade in the forest. No fire occurrence. The people slowly get out of the plane. Stefan, General Pichitchai and Emma Akagi look up at the sky to see...

...the nuclear missiles fly through cloud to the south.

SARAH (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>I remember what I said. I remember what I promised.<p>

CLOSE ON STEFAN'S EYES. The tears are streaming.

SARAH (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>'I'll stop it.'<p>

3. INSERT THE WORLD. This is the view look down from the space to our world, many explosions in everywhere that is on the land or even island. The apocalypse nuclear explosions. The Holocaust on Doomsday.

SARAH (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>I'm sorry for that. I can't stop it.<br>Lampage was right. I can't stop it.

The missiles are shot and attack on those cities continually and will never stop until Skynet empties all missiles it has.

4. INT. THE BASEMENT - LITTLE RUN DOW HOUSE - DAY

Matt Murch, James Ellison, Father Armando Bonilla, Semina Cruel, Dr. Felicia Burnett M.D., Savannah Weaver and ex-FBI Agent Albert Auldridge stand in the empty wooden basement. They look tearful.

SARAH (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>It was a software in Cyberspace. We don't know<br>where the real system core is. I don't know how  
>to shut it down.<p>

E.C.U. SAVANNAH. She kneels down, looking resigned and sad.

5. INT. WYMAN BOMB SHELTER BASEMENT - DAY

The bomb shelter is long and narrow: about 20 meters wide and 30 meters long on this level. LEDs provide illumination. There are enough bunks for thirty people. In the dark, far part of the shelter, lining the walls, are food stores, weapons, and lav.

YOUNGER MARTIN BEDELL(S02EP05), YOUNGER PERRY, Governor Mark Wyman, Maria Wyman, younger Simson Wyman, younger Patrick Wyman, LAUREN FIELDS(S02EP12), YOUNGER SYDNEY FIELDS, KACY CORBIN(S02EP02), YOUNGER NICK CORBIN, and a lot of people are in this basement. They all stand waiting for the days to come out and set up the resistance to fight against machines. Their tears right now, aren't useless.

SARAH (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>The attack began at 12.21 PM...just as Terminator<br>Bob said it would. Judgement Day. The day the human  
>race has been really destroyed by the weapons they'd<br>protect themselves. I should have realized. Our  
>destiny was never to stop Judgement Day.<p>

6. EXT. PALMDALE – DAY

At Reese house, younger Derek Reese, younger Kyle Reese and younger Allison Young look to the sky as the nukes fly through clouds over their head.

SARAH (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>Judgement Day is inevitable. We stop it. It's worse,<br>it makes more humans die in the day. What is gonna  
>happen, we should let it happen.<p>

Younger Derek realizes what is gonna happen, he quickly takes both Allison Young and his younger brother back into the house.

SARAH (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>And fight the bad tomorrow together. That's<br>what Emma and Lampage was trying to tell me  
>but I never wanted to hear it.<p>

7. EXT. TOPANGA CANYON - DAY

Sarah Connor, bleeding, tired and weak, is standing on the top of Topanga Canyon, watching the nukes that are flying on the sky to attack many cities in the view she can watch.

SARAH (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>Maybe, the future has been written. I don't know.<br>But John, I did what I could do. It's all up to you  
>after this. Never to stop fighting and I think you<br>never will. I love you too, John. Goodbye.

The ENGINEER E. BOYKINS walks toward Sarah. He wears like the senior resistance fighters. His hand gently touches on Sarah's shoulder, turning her to face him. She looks really surprised this time.

SARAH  
>Who are you?<p>

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
>I'm really glad to see the legend right now.<br>You and Kyle and the terminator. I'm sorry  
>about that. I can't help you that time.<p>

SARAH  
>You know me, grandpa?<p>

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
>We lost ones we love, Ms. Connor.<p>

Sarah looks more confused. The engineer smiles so proudly.

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
>It's 49 years I never forget. I came across time<br>to change things and saw what would happen after  
>the change. My friends confirmed a lot about you.<p>

SARAH  
>Who are you?<p>

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
>It doesn't matter anymore. The nukes are attacking.<br>I'm really nice to see you today even it's our last  
>day for living.<p>

The engineer reaches his hand.

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
>I'm Warapop Pichitchai. Nickname's Stefan.<br>Current alias is E. Boykins. I built the  
>vault for you and your son 49 years ago.<p>

This is Sarah's surprised time, surprising last time of her life as a fighter of the human resistance. The engineer who never showed up, now he's beside her and he's gonna die at the same when same where with her. Sarah thinks about this surprise for a few seconds. She takes his hands and they shake hands as the nuke falls closer and closer but it's just not their time. We can see the mushroom cloud but they are still out of nuke ranges.

SARAH  
>It's more than I expected. You are the last<br>surprise in my life. I'm sorry for this.  
>I tried but couldn't stop it.<p>

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
>Derek Reese, Kyle Reese, Timms, Sumner, Sayles,<br>Cameron, T-1001, and Wells. They all traveled  
>back and didn't stay long. Cameron's become<br>deactivated. T-1001 went across time again.  
>The rest are dead. So what about me?<p>

SARAH  
>Die here with the legend.<p>

They smile to each other so friendly. Then they turn to look the view together. The engineer closes his eyes, being peaceful as his tears flow.

THE ENGINEER E. BOYKINS  
>(whispering)<br>I love you, Allison.

Sarah closes her eyes.

The nuke falls onto the Topanga city nearby. THE SKY EXPLODES. SOUNDS OF THE LARGE EXPLOSIONS. THE BLAST WAVE HITS...The world melting in a nuclear apocalypse. And it fills our frame with the WHITE LIGHT and the sounds of many people are screaming including Sarah Connor.

FADE TO BLACK.

SUPERIMPOSE:

"The machines are risen but we humans will never stop fighting until we all die or everyone who fights for humanity dies...

No Fate but what We Make.

- Sarah Connor - December 21st, 2012.(The last words in the last page of the Sarah Connor Chronicles)"

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 4**

**THE END**


	3. EP13 No One Is Ever Safe

.

.

.

.

TERMINATOR

THE RESISTANCE FIGHTERS CHRONICLES

.

.

EPISODE 13

"No One Is Ever Safe"

.

Written by  
>Sirapop Nualnimnoi<p>

.

.

.

This fan-produced fiction is a screenplay based on the science fiction drama television series developed for the Fox by Josh Friedman, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles. This is done in the spirit of fan fiction - to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitations of the official story vehicle. This fan-made screenplay is being created available for entertainment purposes of the loyal fans of the show. This story follows the characters of Sarah Connor and more or all characters from TSCC after the events of the episodes "Crack of Doom", "The Good Handkerchief", "Old Data Never Die", "Kiss of Death", "Epoch", "Resurrection", "Strongest Power", "Ghost Whisperer", "A friend in need is a friend indeed", "Twanton" and "New hope coming" (earlier episodes of this fan-made screenplay series)

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TEASER<strong>

WE OPEN ON:

EXT. CITY RUINS – NIGHT

It is a landscape in Hell. The cars are stopped in rusted rows, still bumper to bumper. The skyline of buildings beyond has been shattered by some unimaginable force like a row of kicked-down sandcastles. Wind blows through the desolation, keening with the sound of ten million dead souls. It scurries the ashes into drifts, stark white in the moonlight against the charred rubble.

SUPERIMPOSE: "45 Days after Judgement Day"

ANGLE ON a heap of fire-blackened human bones. Beyond the mound is a vast tundra of skulls and shattered concrete. The rush hour crowd burned down in their tracks.

JOHN (V.O.)  
>7 billion lives ended on December 21st, 2012.<br>The survivors of the nuclear fire called the  
>war Judgment Day. They lived only to face a<br>new nightmare, the war against the Machines...

WE DISSOLVE TO a playground... where intense heat has half-melted the jungle gym, the blast has warped the swing set, the merry-go-round has sagged in the firestorm. Small skulls look accusingly from the ash-drifts. WE HEAR the distant echo of children's voices... playing and laughing in the sun. A silly, sing-songy rhyme as WE TRACKS SLOWLY over seared asphalt where the faint hieroglyphs of hopscotch lines are still visible. CAMERA comes to rest on a burnt and rusted tricycle... next to the tiny skull of its owner.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>Skynet, the computer system which blew up the<br>world, sent machines out there and hunted our  
>human lives. They will never stop. We too.<p>

A metal foot crushes the skull like china.

TILT UP, revealing a T-500 with shotgun on left arm and a machine gun on right arm.

EXT. BATTLEFIELD – NIGHT

THE BATTLE. Human troops is desperate combat with the machines for possession of the dead Earth. The humans are a ragtag guerrilla army. Skynet's weapons consist of T-500s, Centurions, and HK-drones with missile launchers and guns.

A gunner is an armored personnel carrier fires a LAW rocket at a pursuing Aerial HK, bringing it down in a fiery explosion.

A TEAM OF GUERRILLAS in a intense fire-fight with T-500s in the ruins of a building. Three T-500s advance, firing rapidly.

IN A BLASTED GUN EMPLACEMENT at the edge of battle, a negroid watches the combat with night-vision binoculars. He wears the uniform of a guerrilla general, and a black beret. He is still amid running, shouting techs and officers.

C.U. NEGROID, pushing slowly in as the battle rages O.S. He lowers the binoculars, revealing YOUNGER JUSTIN PERRY(F03EP12).

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>We won't stop even we lose everyone we love,...<p>

We push in until his eyes fill frame, then...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. FIELD – EVENING

CLOSE ON THE TOMB. The name was written in both Thai and English: "Warapop Pichitchai"(English name is under Thai). The annals under the name says, "We won't forget you. The people will remember you forever, Stefan".

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>...even we lose a lot of our heroes.<p>

WE PULL OUT, revealing General John Connor, Colonel Cameron Phillips, Major Nevlin Glau, Major Nelson Dekker, Kyle Reese and Derek Reese are standing peacefully in front of the tomb in the same field in F03EP04. All wear black suits. John puts a nosegay down nearby the tomb as his tears trickle down his cheek.

JOHN  
>This is for him. It's almost a year.<p>

Cameron touches on John's shoulder. He turns and smiles to her and she always smiles back.

CAMERON  
>Yes, it's almost a year. He'll be in our<br>memory forever. He was a hero.

JOHN  
>Yes, a hero and good friend.<p>

John exhales and wipes his tears.

JOHN  
>What about the virus? It's three weeks.<p>

CAMERON  
>Catherine and her son helped us on Oregon problems.<br>The vaccines have been being disseminated. Commodore  
>Flores and her Jimmy Carter are sending them to Perth.<br>Bainbridge the frigate and Commander Corbin are sending  
>them to Bangkok and they will come back with the new<br>Asian leaders and some troops.

JOHN  
>Allison and what the General's name again?<p>

CAMERON  
>General Enigma 'E.' Boykins.<p>

John gets attention at the name.

JOHN  
>His name looks weird. Isn't he a Thai?<p>

CAMERON  
>We don't know yet. But something's very weird.<br>Allison got married with him and led their men  
>against Skynet and destroyed the central core.<p>

JOHN  
>If Stefan knew that his wife got married with<br>someone very strange, he would rise from his  
>grave to kill that General himself.<p>

John and Cameron both laugh.

INT. INDIVIDUAL RECOVERY ROOM – DAY

CLOSE ON E. BOYKINS as he sits up from his bed and sneezes. Around his body, there are bandages around his arms and his chest. A few plasters on his cheeks.

SUPERIMPOSE: "BSD - ASIAN RESISTANCE BASE, JUNE 2nd, 2028"

The doctor goes to him with a case file. He glances at it and starts to report.

THE DOCTOR  
>(in Thai)<br>"Your body is okay. Heart, lungs, brains,  
>circulatory system, all your body cooperation<br>work normally. Everything recovers so fast."

E. Boykins looks happier.

THE DOCTOR  
>(in Thai)<br>"But your muscles around your chest, they still  
>have a little bruising. I can advice you to not<br>to run, no lifting, no singing, and absolutely  
>no gun fights. I'll give you pain killers."<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Ooh! No funny.<p>

E. Boykins purses like a kid. He realizes something.

E. BOYKINS  
>(in Thai)<br>"Hey! Please don't tell my wife."

ALLISON (O.S.)  
>It's too late, Stefan. I know all before you.<p>

E. Boykins turns to see Allison who walks toward him with Sittipong on her arms. The doctor smiles and leaves them. Allison has just a few plasters on her cheeks. She looks fine. E. Boykins looks happier when he sees his son. He stretches his hands out, wanting to hold his son.

E. BOYKINS  
>Let me see him closer, please.<p>

Allison gently sends Sittipong into his hands and he looks down at his son, his happy time is really so happy. Allison sits down on the edge of his bed.

E. BOYKINS' POV.: Sittipong's eyes are pretty black ones. The son seems to be happy on his arms. We can see Sittipong more clearly through E. Boykins' POV. The eyes are like father's, hair's like father's, cheeks, noses, chin, and mouth are like his mother's. The skin is light as a half-caste between American and Thai.

E. BOYKINS  
>Every time I see him, I feel better.<p>

His fingers play with the son on his arms. Allison smiles happily. This picture looks like in her dream. It's what she's wanted for a long time. Happy family. Father. Mother. And son.

Allison hits on E. Boykins' shoulder so softly, calling him as a best friend. E. Boykins looks up at her with a small smile.

ALLISON  
>Hey! How is your chest, Stefan?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I still feel constriction and sometimes<br>I feel pain especially when I sit up.

ALLISON  
>The doctor said that you need time to<br>relax very much. So I have to let you  
>sleep here alone. It's better for you.<p>

He shakes his head.

E. BOYKINS  
>Oh! No, no, no. I want you both stay here.<br>Please stay here with me, Allison.

ALLISON  
>That's very okay, Stefan. You indulge me a lot.<br>This is my turn to indulge you. Fair enough.

E. Boykins talks to Allison as he is playing with his son.

E. BOYKINS  
>How are they?<p>

ALLISON  
>You meant about those leaders?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Yes, how are they? Do they intend to stay with us?<p>

ALLISON  
>Jennifer, Jasper, Inbedga and absolutely Wang<br>intend to stay with us. Their people too.  
>Dimitri and Branden, they worry about their<br>people and their lands. They said goodbye.

E. BOYKINS  
>Did Emma fix Wang's leg and Lampage's arm?<p>

E. Boykins looks up.

ALLISON  
>She did. I still don't understand why you<br>are worried about Wang's leg. He's just  
>reprogrammed. He can't be trusted.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I never said that Wang is reprogrammed. If you can<br>remember, Skynet Wang's chip was blasted by me. So  
>this Wang is my own AI like Lampage and Nguyen Tuan.<p>

E. Boykins looks down to his son in his embrace.

INT. ELLISON'S OFFICE – EVENING

The office is efficient. A wooden desk, bookshelves, credenza, couch, small meeting table, and a mini-fridge.

John and Cameron both sit on a couch.

JOHN  
>One of those surprises I got from Ellison was he<br>dug up Cromatie's body and sent it to Catherine for  
>John Henry. What does he dig for us now?<p>

Cameron laughs, more human-like right now.

CAMERON  
>I think now it mayn't be like that.<p>

ELLISON (O.S.)  
>This is what I want to give you.<p>

Ellison enters the office with a big box. THE BOX(12cm x 12cm x 11cm) is made of strawboard, looks more like a big carton. Ellison puts the box onto the table. John and Cameron stand and walk toward the table.

JOHN  
>What are in this box?<p>

ELLISON  
>Sarah said that I should give you this box.<p>

Ellison opens the box. First, he picks another box up and hands it to John who looks at it.

ELLISON  
>This is what your mom reiterated me to give you.<p>

JOHN'S POV.: THE BOX (12cm x 8cm x 1cm) is made of various metals and composites which give it a slap-dash appearance. A touchpad

lock is inlayed with a clear cover so that it is flush with the surface.

John looks up at Ellison.

JOHN  
>What's the password?<p>

ELLISON  
>She said you know it as well.<p>

CAMERON  
>You have to be sure. If you're wrong,<br>the contents of the box are destroyed.

John thinks about it quickly, but then smirks.

JOHN  
>I'm sure. Judgement Day.<p>

ELLISON  
>December 21st, 2012.<p>

JOHN  
>No. Ellison. I meant Judgement Day from<br>bible. The old prediction. May 21st, 2011.

John pries the clear cover off the keypad and presses the keys he knows are correct. CLICK...the box opens. John takes out the watch Cameron made for John almost a year ago. Sarah kept it with her for her son and now she sends it back to her son again through James Ellison who she always never trusted. Cameron looks at it with a small smile on her face.

JOHN  
>I remember this thing.<p>

John tries to hand it to Cameron who doesn't take it yet. John smiles so friendly. His eyes are full with trustworthiness, love and camaraderie. Trust between John and Cameron seems to be more than that.

JOHN  
>You gave me this but I don't have to use it anymore.<p>

Cameron looks in his eyes, senses things she never found in this John Connor. She takes it as her eyes still look at him. He smiles together with blushes.

JOHN  
>Please assume that it's a word between us, Cameron.<br>I trust you. I won't have to blast your chip anymore.

CAMERON  
>What are you thinking to do, John?<p>

John holds her hands with his. Ellison exits the office.

JOHN  
>I love you, Cameron.<p>

CAMERON  
>You know that I was modeled after Allison Young.<br>All my personalities and my face are from her.  
>I'm just a machine, John. I'm not real.<p>

JOHN  
>No. Cameron. I love you not because of your face...<p>

John touches her face so gently.

JOHN (cont'd)  
>Not because of your identity, Cameron. When I saw<br>Allison, I didn't fell in love. I felt disappointed  
>because she wasn't you. I don't care what you are.<br>Charley warned me but I don't care that now.  
>Do you really love me, Cameron?<p>

CAMERON  
>I don't know, John. But from what I think, I can't<br>let you get hurt, I want to take care of you all  
>the time if I can, I want to watch you become the<br>good leader, I want to help you to do things  
>every time. Is this love, John?<p>

John seems to be blushing after she said so. Then what is his answer right now.

JOHN  
>Apparently yes.<p>

Cameron smiles together with blushes, all terminator-beings have lost from her chip. They all lost from the chip and maybe lose from her silicon brain forever. John looks at Cameron and notices her expression of absolute certainty.

JOHN  
>Please destroy it or keep it safe.<p>

Cameron looks down at the watch for awhile. She looks up at John and tries to hand it back at him.

CAMERON  
>You should keep it. If you love me, you should keep<br>it. It's like my heart, John. You gave me your heart  
>and I give you my heart right now.<p>

John thinks about it, so quickly. He bends down a little, letting and offering her to put it on him like he did before. Cameron learns John's reaction, understanding his desire.

Cameron smiles like a girl. She slowly and carefully puts the watch on John's neck, giving him her heart. John looks up at Cameron as his hand grabs the watch and hides it behind his shirt and as his hand slides out of his shirt, a small wedding rings box falls from his pocket onto the floor.

It's very sure Cameron is faster than John, she quickly bends down and grabs it. Cameron holds it firmly in her hand.

John looks a little afraid.

CAMERON  
>What is this, John?<p>

John can't answer that question. His hands totter. He breathes fast as his fear is going up.

Cameron smiles understandingly. She opens the box. The pair of wedding rings are inside it. The wedding rings look so beautiful.

CAMERON  
>What does this mean, John? What are these for?<p>

JOHN  
>They're the...<p>

CAMERON  
>Wedding rings. I know. What are these for?<br>Why are you having them, John?

John exhales, trying to control his mind. It's not hard for John Connor, just say what he really wants to say. He passes many stories, this is just an easy thing.

JOHN  
>Okay. Will you marry Cameron? I know I'm just<br>eighteen. I'm very young, too young for...

Cameron silences him by a quick kiss on his cheek, stunning him.

CAMERON  
>You need a priest, John. And we have one.<br>He's worked as a minister for our people.

John suddenly pulls Cameron into his embrace and kisses. This foray is really surprised. Cameron closes her eyes, she seems to be enchanted with that. Her terminator characteristic is hidden by her for him right now. But we won't wait until the long moment of this deep kiss ends, we CUT TO:

* * *

><p>CREDIT:<p>

. TERMINATOR .  
>.THE RESISTANCE FIGHTER CHRONICLES.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 1<strong>

**(Mare of the psychic)**

INT. INDIVIDUAL RECOVERY ROOM – DAY

E. Boykins sleeps on the bed, the sleeping Sittipong swaddled beside him. Allison's fallen her face down on the edge of the bed, sleeping on her arms that have crossed to be like her pillows. SARAH CONNOR and A THAI WOMAN (32, 5'5", black hair) stand to the side, watching. Sarah looks exactly the same as we last saw her in 2012. E. Boykins opens his eyes and startles after he sees Sarah and the woman. E. Boykins turns to his son and his wife.

SARAH  
>They won't wake. Now only just us.<br>I, you and your mom.

Mom? That woman, she's MRS. PICHITCHAI. This may surprise us.

MRS. PICHITCHAI  
>(in Thai)<br>"It's been very long."

E. Boykins looks at his mother. Tears are streaming down his face. His mom gets closer and a finger touches the tear trickling down his cheek.

MRS. PICHITCHAI  
>"You are soldier, Stefan. Don't cry."<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>"I love you, mom."<p>

E. Boykins quickly hugs her. It's very long E. Boykins hasn't hugged his mom, really long. You can feel it. E. Boykins hugs his mom more firmly and closely. He knows it's just a dream but it's valuable very much for him, every moment counts for him.

E. BOYKINS  
>"I love you very much, mom."<p>

MRS. PICHITCHAI  
>"I love you too."<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>"You are here to take me, right?"<p>

Mrs. Pichitchai turns to look at Allison who is still sleeping. Then she looks back at her son. E. Boykins turns to look at Allison then his son and then turns to look at his mom. She shakes her head and smiles.

MRS. PICHITCHAI  
>"No, we won't. You have wife and son. We know how<br>it feels like when wives lose their husbands and  
>when sons lose their fathers."<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>"I'm sorry for that, mom."<p>

He turns to look at Allison who is still sleeping. He smiles so happily just before he turns back to his mom. She smiles to him like every mom always does. She strokes his hair and chucks on his head.

MRS. PICHITCHAI  
>"Nothing to be sorry for, Stefan. You did well.<br>You do the good thing. You choose the true choice.  
>So don't be sorry for that. We'll have time<br>together too much, Stefan, it's since you was  
>born and ends when I died."<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>"In Tripitaka, Buddha released from the round of<br>rebirth. Buddha left everything and everyone who love  
>him and faced happiness on the heaven forever."<p>

MRS. PICHITCHAI  
>"And?"<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>"Mom, you know it as well. Our family believe<br>that the lord Buddha was the great psychic.  
>We do a lot of things after his teaching."<p>

MRS. PICHITCHAI  
>"But somethings we don't, we didn't."<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>"Buddha once left his wife and his son to find the<br>truth of the human life before he enlightened."

Mrs. Pichitchai shakes her head. When Mrs. Pichitchai talks in English, her skill is very wonderful. She can speak English like her own mother language.

MRS. PICHITCHAI  
>Don't think like that, Boykins.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>"E. Boykins is just my alias, mom. Please call me<br>Stefan as you ever did before."

MRS. PICHITCHAI  
>So why don't you want to be with your family as before?<p>

E. Boykins considers that speech.

MRS. PICHITCHAI  
>No one is perfect, Stefan. You don't enlighten.<br>You can't leave them so you have to live with them  
>and do everything you need to for your people.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>But mom, I already destroyed Skynet core in Russia.<p>

Mrs. Pichitchai stands up. In a flash, Mrs. Pichitchai is standing across the room. Pinning him with an accusing gaze.

E. BOYKINS  
>We are safe now.<p>

SARAH  
>Follow us.<p>

With that, E. Boykins flashes a glance at Sarah who gives him a small smile. Sarah walks toward Mrs. Pichitchai. Their eyes are still looking at E. Boykins who stands up and hesitates. A part of him still worries about his family as another worries about his mom and Sarah Connor who was like his aunt.

MRS. PICHITCHAI/SARAH  
>Don't worry about them. Just come with us.<br>We need to show you something.

They turn to the door.

E. BOYKINS  
>Mom! Aunt Sarah!<p>

They go out the door. E. Boykins jumps from the bed. Yanks the door open. Follow them out.

INT. CORRIDOR – DAY

E. Boykins staggers from his room. Sarah and Mrs. Pichitchai are already, impossibly, a hundred feet away, striding down the dim corridor. A silhouette in a long dress, disappearing around a corner. E. Boykins runs after them, his bare feet slapping the cold linoleum. His hospital gown floats out behind him as he dream-runs along the seemingly infinite corridor. He reaches the corner. They lead him to a door. They go through together. Emerging into...

A BEAUTIFUL SUNLIGHT MORNING. THAI CHILDREN are playing nearby... sliding down slides, clambering through a jungle gym. They look up to the sky and...

THE SKY EXPLODES into WHITE LIGHT. Everything is seared by the unholy glare, hotter than a thousand suns. The children ignite like match heads. E. Boykins, Sarah, Mrs. Pichitchai and the hospital are in the island of the atomic storm. E. Boykins looks fearful and he is agape.

E. BOYKINS  
>What is this?<p>

MRS. PICHITCHAI/SARAH  
>Always remember. No one is ever safe.<p>

They both are burning, no screams, they look peaceful. Their bodies explode into black leaves of ash and swirl away. E. Boykins stand there and his eyes look really fearful. In b.g., the long corridor, Allison Pichitchai and five-years-old Sittipong Pichitchai walk toward him. Her hand gently falls on his shoulder as the son grabs his hand, these turn him to face them and suddenly the whole hospital explodes into black trees of ash and swirl away. He and his family are there in the center of the atomic storm.

E. BOYKINS' POV.: In the distance behind Allison and Sittipong, the T-1000, T-1111, SKYNET V2(F03EP10), Richard Ellison and Jack Van Meter walk in through the storm. Their skins are on them, incredibly. They aim their guns toward him and his family.

E. Boykins suddenly pulls Allison and Sittipong back and protects them by himself.

SLOW MOTION

The enemies open fire and all bullets get through E. Boykins like he is unsubstantial. The bullets get through his body like he's just a motion picture, no blood, no pain and no wound. E. Boykins touches on his chest and nothing he can feel. E. Boykins' breath becomes faster with fear as he recalls something. He turns and sees both his wife and his son, only two he loves and has this time, only two persons he never betrays, never forgets, never harms and never thinks they are his problems. Now they are killed by his enemies and he can't protect them.

BACK TO NORMAL.

Silence. Then he screams, drops to his knees and cries. He wants to die but he can't die. Those enemies walk toward him, watching him with triumph. His tears never stop until he realizes that they are very close. His emotion changes to be wrath.

As he turns to them with non-human speed, Skynet grabs his throat, stopping his power. E. Boykins' life is in its hand but he doesn't feel fearful, his tears fall as his eyes look intense. He stares hard at those enemies. It's awhile before he closes his eyes and Skynet squeezes its hand.

INT. INDIVIDUAL RECOVERY ROOM – EVENING

He wakes up. He turns around, Allison and Sittipong are not here. He closes his eyes, his power may still senses her and his son. He quickly takes a quick breath just before...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

E. Boykins smiles happily as his brain still thinks about his daydream, his mare.

E. BOYKINS  
>Allison, come in.<p>

He stretches his right hand toward the door as his mind power opens it, letting Allison with a food tray come in his recovery room. Allison wears modern sundress, looks just like a pretty teenage girl. Her skirt part is very short, come-hither. Her smile looks angelic.

ALLISON  
>Our dinner is ready. I'm happy you wake up<br>at the same time it's ready.

E. BOYKINS  
>Where is Sam, Alise?<p>

ALLISON  
>Emma is taking care of him. Now it's<br>our time together. Just a while.

Allison takes a few steps before she stops in front of his bed. His telekinesis quickly pulls the dinning table from the left corner and stops it beside him. Allison puts the tray on the table just before his mind calls a chair for her.

ALLISON  
>Thank you.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Let's see what you have.<p>

E. Boykins moves himself toward the edge of the bed, sits closer the table so slowly and carefully. Allison sits opposite side of him and smiles at him, completely melting him.

E. BOYKINS  
>Honestly. You look very beautiful and sexy.<p>

Allison smiles from ear to ear.

ALLISON  
>Thank you once again.<p>

E. Boykins uncovers all those plates. Wow!

CLOSE ON PLATES. They are all Thai. A bowl of clear soup. Steamed garlic shrimp. Chicken stir-fried with ginger. A bowl of boiled egg fried with tamarind sauce. Two plates of steamed rice. Wow! They all look appetizing.

E. Boykins looks at Allison with a proud smile.

E. BOYKINS  
>You made all these?<p>

ALLISON  
>Yes. I think these all may be delicious for you.<br>I made all these with all my ability. The doctor  
>told me you shouldn't have any piquant dishes.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I know it but I never knew you can made any<br>Thai foods. Who taught you?

Allison purses like a kid and crosses her arms over her chest, looking exactly like she is a little sulking.

ALLISON  
>You don't ever think I did these myself.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I kidded.<p>

Allison smiles shyly together with one of her hands hits on his chest, causing E. Boykins to wince. Inadvertence.

ALLISON  
>Oh! I'm sorry, Stefan.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Never mind, Allison.<p>

Allison shakes her head.

ALLISON  
>But I hurt you, I shouldn't do that. It makes your<br>symptom worse. It...

So quickly, his fingertip stops her not to say more than that. He shakes his head then slowly bends closer her and kisses on her forehead, making a happy smile on her face.

E. BOYKINS  
>I said. Never mind.<p>

Allison smiles more widely.

E. BOYKINS  
>I think I'm so hungry. Let's eat.<p>

E. Boykins looks down at his plate of rice, picks a spoon, starts scooping an egg up from the bowl of boiled eggs fried with tamarind sauce, and puts an egg down on his plate. Allison this time, looks at him like he ever did when they had first date. E. Boykins cuts an egg into pieces by his spoon and eats one piece with a bite of rice. He gently chews it, graciously.

ALLISON  
>This is the best honeymoon, right?<p>

Quickly, E. Boykins swallows it down and looks up at Allison.

E. BOYKINS  
>What?<p>

ALLISON  
>This is the best honeymoon, right?<p>

E. Boykins looks confused.

E. BOYKINS  
>How is that so?<p>

ALLISON  
>You brought me here. You brought me to see everything<br>so wonderful and aflutter. This land has made me happy  
>and I never felt this happiness before I came here. I<br>think this is my best honeymoon, Stefan. I love this  
>land as well as I love my Palmdale.<p>

E. Boykins smiles perceptively.

E. BOYKINS  
>And I love you more than I love everything in this<br>world, Allison. I can do everything for you and our  
>family. No one can kill you if I am still alive.<p>

ALLISON  
>Don't say about your life like this again, Stefan.<br>Every time you said like that, you was gonna risk  
>your life to do something.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Not anymore, Allison. Let's eat.<p>

They smile to each other then they start eating their dinner together. We slowly zoom out as the picture of their happy lives run naturally. Real love looks very wonderful, it's very real.

EXT. USS BAINBRIDGE – EVENING

SUPERIMPOSE: "USS BAINBRIDGE(DDG96)"

SUPERIMPOSE: "SOMEWHERE IN GULF OF THAILAND"

Speed:10 knots, Arleigh Burke-class guided missile destroyer on the water of Gulf of Thailand. Coordinate: 9.833567, 101.085205. The frigate slowly reaches the POV.

INT. USS BAINBRIDGE BRIDGE – EVENING

COMMANDER NICK CORBIN(F03EP05) walks into the controls, hurriedly. He walks toward CAPTAIN PHOTON (F03EP05) who sits on the main controls, driving the ship. Captain Photon looks exactly more like human as she turns to face him with a friendly smile.

NICK CORBIN  
>Where are we now?<p>

PHOTON  
>19 miles from the shore in my database.<p>

NICK CORBIN  
>Because Thailand has fallen down underwater.<p>

Photon turns back and gets her attention at the controls in her hands. Nick crosses his arms over his chest.

PHOTON  
>We have a problem. Our power is almost emptied.<br>We have to drive slower and slower in every hour.

NICK CORBIN  
>Do what you think it'll work, Captain? We need to<br>arrive BSD over water port tonight.

PHOTON  
>From the result of my calculation, it tells me<br>we can go there within tonight at the same time  
>our power will be emptied. Right on time.<p>

NICK CORBIN  
>Will there be a problem?<p>

PHOTON  
>I can't tell but General Connor said, no one is<br>ever safe. We may find something before we reach  
>there, commander. So be prepare.<p>

NICK CORBIN  
>Okay. I'll tell my crew.<p>

INT. JEWELLER – EVENING

TIGHT ON BROKEN GLASS COUNTERTOP as many engagement rings are laid inside. Only just one is very beautiful. A hand enters frame and picks that ring out.

John puts the engagement ring onto Cameron's finger, so gently.

EXT. MEGA-CHURCH – EVENING

Cameron pulls up in her dune buggy across from a mega-church, resplendent in its architectural piety as it has been repaired by both humans and nature. Mega-church is guarded by T-ZM endos in every meter like it's very important place. Their weapons are RSB-80 plasma machine guns.

Cameron, John and UNCLE BOB walk across the run-down street toward the mega-church. Uncle Bob looks very like their bodyguard, his plasma shotgun is ready to fight.

INT. MEGA-CHURCH – EVENING

The inside of the church is HUGE! It's mostly empty. A few CLEANING CREW and a few BELIEVERS in well-worn clothes, are praying. FATHER ARMANDO BONILLA is doing the worship for a poor family at the big font on the stage in front. He looks exactly like last time we saw him in 2027. He's both the fighter and the priest, his back always carry a Westinghouse M-27 phased plasma pulse rifle as his left hand holds a bible. He is the real demon fighter. He hunts machines as he hunts real world demons together with propagates gospel as he hunts the demons that oppose the God. Good priest in this apocalyptic future world.

John and Cameron get in the church, followed by uncle Bob. They walk through the place nonchalantly and attracts no attention until they reach nearby the font.

Bonilla smiles to the family as he finishes worship. The family leave him. He looks up and sees John and Cameron standing in front of him.

JOHN/CAMERON  
>Buenas noches, father Bonilla.<p>

BONILLA  
>(to John)<br>Buenas noches, General Connor,  
>(to Cameron)<br>Colonel Phillips.  
>(to both of them)<br>What brings both of you here?

John and Cameron flash a look at each other just before they face Bonilla again. He holds her hand so firmly in his hand. He looks shy, Cameron can say but she doesn't want, she wants him say it before...

Bonilla looks down at their hands and...

BONILLA'S POV.: Through Bonilla's vision, we see a SPANKING NEW ENGAGEMENT RING ON HER FINGER. It's very new for this priest and not too new for this world. This isn't the first time we see a human is gonna get married with a cyborg but this time they just know what each other is. Not like Vick and Barbara Chamberlane.

Bonilla smiles as he understands what they want.

BONILLA  
>I think I know what you want.<p>

JOHN  
>Not a military marriage, father. We talked and<br>we intend to get married as common people and  
>we want to wait for our friends.<p>

BONILLA  
>Okay. Maybe I can manage it for you.<p>

Bonilla feels like he's gonna do the wrong thing, his face always display his feelings. His look is are-you-sure-you-want-this.

JOHN  
>I know it's hard for you to understand<br>but this girl isn't just a machine.

Bonilla shakes his head, controlling his feelings. He smiles understandingly.

CAMERON  
>Is this a problem?<p>

BONILLA  
>I think it's not, lady.<p>

Cameron smiles to Bonilla so friendly, almost making him think that she is just a girl.

BONILLA  
>Hmm! Okay. Mr. General. I'll do it. It may be better<br>if you confirm this to me when you both are ready.  
>This church always welcomes every couple. This really<br>makes me feel like I were Saint Valentine.

Both Bonilla and Cameron laugh funny.

CAMERON  
>3rd century Christian martyr in whose honor Valentine's<br>Day was originally celebrated. It's according to church  
>tradition St. Valentine is considered the patron<br>saint of lovers.

JOHN  
>Dark age of Rome, the king sent the death warrant<br>to his men to end Valentine's life on 14 February.

CAMERON  
>Valentine's execution is my another kind of story.<p>

They all laugh but still keep the voices very low.

INT. INDIVIDUAL RECOVERY ROOM – EVENING

Allison and E. Boykins finish all plates with joyfulness. He gropes on his own stomach and smiles.

E. BOYKINS  
>They're really delicious.<p>

ALLISON  
>I made them with love. That's gimmick.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Every cook said so. Every chief said so. But those<br>people never make anything delicious like you did.

E. Boykins stares at Allison caressingly and he sees...

E. BOYKINS' POV.: A few pieces of food hanging on her hair. This looks familiar, very familiar. This event ever happened.

E. Boykins smiles so happily and then he giggles.

ALLISON  
>What's wrong?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Hey! Allison, you are very filthy, aren't you?<p>

Allison frowns.

ALLISON  
>What?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Just few things hanging on your hair.<br>Maybe you need to get them off.

ALLISON  
>Where are they?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Left side, about three or four centimeters<br>down from your ear.

E. Boykins smiles and tries to get them off but she always miss them. E. Boykins softly laughs at her.

E. BOYKINS  
>Ha ha ha, you always miss them.<br>(beat) Come on. Let me help you.

Allison stands up and leans her head to him. He gently pulls them out of her hair together with keeps look on her face, her hair, her beauty. His breath becomes faster then.

She looks up and they look each other in the eyes so deeply they can have seen to each other's soul. They freeze in that manner for a moment before they slowly close their eyes and lean to kiss each other.

It's not like their first date. He doesn't pull himself back but he can't stop his emotion to giggle. That quickly stops them and they giggle so happily.

He sits back on the edge of the bed. Allison stands up. His eyes and his attention quickly look after her.

E. BOYKINS  
>Where will you go?<p>

She smiles shyly as her face blushes.

ALLISON  
>You have to take a shower and clean your teeth.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I think so.<p>

Allison walks toward the door and opens it. Looking back at him and captivating him with only just her nature.

ALLISON  
>I'll come back as fast as I can, sweetie.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I'll wait. Oh! Hey! If you see Kim and Hikura, please<br>call them for me. I wish to give someone a mission.

ALLISON  
>I will.<p>

Allison blows him a kiss before she turns and exits.

E. Boykins rests his head on his pillow, does a two-fingers-to-temple gesture, using telepathy abilities to do something.

**END OF ACT 1**

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 2<strong>

**(Nick Corbin arrives in Bangkok)**

INT. INDIVIDUAL RECOVERY ROOM – NIGHT

E. Boykins has rested his back against the head of the bed, talking to COL. KIM YOUNGCHUN, COL. HIKARU CHINTAI and COL. WANG PICHAO /*T-Wang*/, all dressed up, sitting on the sofa.

E. BOYKINS  
>Protect them here. You understand?<p>

Everyone nods.

E. BOYKINS  
>Okay. You can go. I want to get some rest.<p>

They walk off the room. T-Wang closes the door after he exits.

E. Boykins frets for a few seconds. He smiles better and stretches his palm out at the door, staring hard at the door. He opens it by telekinesis power and Allison comes in, her arms are laden with clothes, towels and tooth brushes.

Allison walks toward him and puts all her burdens down at the edge of the bed nearby him. She sits down beside him.

E. BOYKINS  
>You are late.<p>

ALLISON  
>I'm sorry.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Let's go. Bathroom is waiting for us.<p>

Allison smiles so happily.

INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT

Allison and E. Boykins get in the bathroom. Allison puts those clothes and towels on the shelf nearby the door.

E. BOYKINS  
>Do you want to go home, Allison?<p>

Allison hands him his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste with a warm smile on her face together with saying:

ALLISON  
>Wherever has you, is my home and I'm at home.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I call the shots. I'll live in Palmdale with you.<p>

Allison exchanges a look.

ALLISON  
>Why, Stefan?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>You want your home. I know even I can't read your<br>mind like I read my people but I know your feelings.  
>You're getting homesick. I can't let you be sad with<br>this feeling. I determined. I will never change.

The tears of pride come off from one of her eyes. E. Boykins puts his toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink. His finger gently touches the tear trickling down her soft cheek.

E. BOYKINS  
>Palmdale is your homeland, land you was born.<br>No one can't forget the homeland. I know.

ALLISON  
>What about you, Stefan?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I won't forget this land too but I can't live with<br>the homesick wife forever. Nowhere is as wonderful  
>as home. I'll live with you in Palmdale and work<br>as an ambassador after the war against machines.

Allison looks happier, she jumps into his warm embrace. Allison cries with pride. She never got this indulging from anyone else, she displays that feeling of hers through her eyes, embrace, tears and her face.

E. Boykins caresses around her soft back so gently. He smiles proud as his nose smells her silky brown hair. He gently breaks the embrace and slides his hand on her hair. His hands then clear her hair out of her face. She looks better.

INT. SERRANO POINT HALLWAY – NIGHT

Derek Reese walks with JASON GROSS and the T-1000. Derek doesn't know what happened to Jason and what the T-1000 is. They walk and talk so humanly.

DEREK  
>You're like ghosts come back.<p>

T-1000  
>I think I should be sorry about our troops.<p>

DEREK  
>That's enough. It's just the past. It's good<br>we get you back alive. Don't say anything about  
>it again. Our doctors will take you.<p>

Derek leads them toward the...

INT. INFIRMARY – CONTINUOUS

...and meet with the doctors. DOCTOR#1 comes to take the T-1000 with two nurses. DOCTOR#2 is working on an unconscious soldier.

DEREK  
>Take care of them.<p>

Derek leaves. Doctor#1 turns to face the T-1000 who gives her an emotionless smile. The doctor smiles back but so warmly.

DOCTOR#1  
>What will we do first?<p>

T-1000  
>(calmly)<br>Who will die first?

Doctor#1 looks confused.

DOCTOR#1  
>What?<p>

INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT

Naked E. Boykins and dressed Allison, soaking, is romping around the turned on shower. Allison laughs as a kid. E. Boykins runs until he stumbles on his own feet, falling down and his head attacking on the sink. We didn't hear the voice when his head attacked on it but he lies on the ground, unconscious. Allison stops running and turns to see him. Her happy look quickly changes to be worried look. She suddenly runs to him. We see his head is normal, no bruise and no bleeding. He just lie there.

ALLISON  
>Stefan?<p>

Allison quickly scoops his head up on her lap as she tries to wake him up, so worried.

ALLISON  
>Stefan. Please. Wake up.<p>

Allison looks tearful and she almost cries or maybe she already cries. We are confused which is her tear, which is the water that flow from the shower. But his hands grab both of her hands firmly, stopping her cry.

E. Boykins smiles happily and slowly opens his eyes.

E. BOYKINS  
>I got you. You lose.<p>

Allison shakes his hands off and hits on his shoulder with high anger. It's not fun and not surprised for her. She suddenly stands up from him, leaving him lie there alone. She walks toward the door but she can't open it, it's not locked but it can't be opened by her.

ALLISON  
>(angrily)<br>Stefan, open the door. I'm going to go.

E. Boykins suddenly stands up and hugs her in his embrace, obstructing her from getting out. He pulls him back under the shower head.

E. BOYKINS  
>I'm sorry, Allison. I won't do it again.<p>

Allison tries hard to get out of his embrace.

ALLISON  
>(angrily)<br>Let me go.

E. BOYKINS  
>I love you, Allison. Please. You don't have to do this.<p>

Allison smiles, she's satisfied. She just pretends to wriggle as he hugs her more firmly, trying to reconcile her. She can't tease him for a long time. She sighs and turns to face him.

E. BOYKINS  
>Please don't go.<p>

Allison smiles happily as one of her hands touches his cheek, caressing. They look each other in the eyes.

ALLISON  
>I just bluffed. I love you too, Stefan.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Fair enough.<p>

The water has darkened and smoothed her curly brown hair as well as make her lush feminine curves glisten wetly. He has seen her for awhile and hasn't thought anything about that until now. They lock eyes, looking each other as they are being in the desert even they are in the area under the shower head. Their hearts melt as she gets closer and then they kiss under the shower head. Even the water that falls onto them can't decrease their vehemency of the kiss. He gently pushes her against the wall backward before they break their kiss, looking each other in the eyes. Allison thinks for a few seconds as her hands roam down through his chest and his torso, his strong muscle. They lean and kiss once more.

He probes hungrily and insistently between them with his tongue until she opens her mouth and his tongue can invade it and duel fiercely with hers.

ANGLE ON THE HEM OF ALLISON'S DRESS.: Her undies is slid down through her legs by his telekinesis power. She doesn't notice it, she lets him do that.

Allison breaks the kiss as they both breathe faster and harder. Their bodies are like two pieces of magnet, they attract together. His hands slowly grabs the waistline as his face falls on the crook of her neck and her arms wrap around him, doesn't want him to leave her. Her eyes slowly closes as her arms rise, letting him gently pull her dress off over her head. Now it's her bras there. She puts the bras off herself, revealing the body that he saw it seven months ago. Her nudity is still the same even she has become a mother. She's still beautiful and will be always beautiful for him forever.

One of his hand grabs both of her hands and locks them at the wall behind her. Another hand slides along her curve, both of her breasts(but doesn't squeeze them), and then down to her clitoris between her thighs, making her let out a soft groan and breathes harder. Her eyes look in his, as one of his fingers finds her entrance and quickly slide in and out. She sobs together with writhes. It's a while before he releases her hands, letting her slide one of her hands reaches down, and grasps the base of his cock to steady it. They slowly lie on the floor that has flooded, he is always on top of her.

They look each other in the eyes as his hands lean on flooded floor and she steadies his cock, tugging him toward her. They groan at the same time they start having sex. Then the tip of his cock is sliding through her slippery folds and she guides him to her entrance. She draws up her legs and they slide along his sides, her toes tickle the outside of his thighs. He grabs her legs and spreads them, maneuvering them past and then over his shoulders, her calves and heels rest on his back. He thrusts forward, and at the same time let his weight shift forward and down, pressing her thighs back and her knees toward her chest. Their sex is always hot even the water and flooded floor is very cool, it's always like that. Her tight embrace is warm for him when he slides in and out of it. Their eyes lose strength as their sexual intercourse still continues so passionately. Her sex grips him like a velvet covered vice, which he forces apart in order to forges a tingling, sparking trail of delectable friction to her snug, molten core.

He looks at her making sure she's okay and slowly slides himself in her. She gasps as his hotness penetrates her. He stops staying inside of her though looking at her. She smiles at him.

He leans his head into the crook of her neck, his breathing becomes heavy as he slides himself in and out of Allison harder and faster. His power and his strength still can control his dick to rub her vagina continually. He slides himself in and his dick penetrates her like a drill that is piercing through a wall. It won't stop easily. Her arms caress around his back, increasing his strength to slide in and out of her vagina harder and harder in every moment. The shadow then is turned off by his telekinesis power at the same time he rolls over, pulling her on top of him. Their bodies never disconnect, they are one. She sits up on his full length dick, going deep inside of her. Allison sobs and leans down to kiss him.

His hands grab both of her hands, tilts his head up a little, crosses their hands under his wet head and quickly overlays his head onto those hands, locking her hands and she has to rock against him and sobs from the penetration. She writhes, sobs, cries, groans every time she falls on him. He releases her hands as he pushes himself up to kiss her. They keep their kiss hard but they can't keep it long because when he penetrates her harder, she breaks the kiss and cries out loud. Her flesh fights his invasion with the sweetest of resistance, clutching and squeezing at his rock hard shaft, adding to the friction of his passage as he fills her and she stretches to accommodate him.

He gently pushes her back on to the flood floor together with his back arching and his head dropping back and he drives into her once more and so fast, so powerfully, then he groans. She draws her legs up and wraps them around him as his pelvis meets hers and he is buried completely in her intimate core. It's very damn moment as it is near indescribable state of paradise, their climax is at ready. He drives in her faster and she cries louder for a moment. His arms wrap around her and lifts her up against him four times before he penetrates her one last time and they cry loudest. He drops his head as he forces himself to relax, panting heavily with the effort as his balls boil with the need for release. They both then collapse with exhaustion.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. INFIRMARY – NIGHT

The infirmary is full of blood. All nurses and doctors are dead. The T-1000 grabs ZYKES(S02EP22) by throat then squeezes his hand, killing her as the last one in the infirmary. Jason has stood watching like a robot, his eyes look emotionless. The drug seems not to be ineffective easily as we ever thought.

The T-1000 walks through those corpses and we see our friends - Albert Auldridge, T-Kaplan, Victoria, Nelson Dekker and LIEUTENANT PYLE(S02EP05). Some were stabbed at the heads, some at the abdomens and hearts. Lieutenant Pyle was stabbed at the abdomen.

T-1000 and Jason exit the infirmary.

PAN AND ZOOM IN AT PYLE as his eyes open and he starts to move, one of his hands presses on his wound at the abdomen. He tries to stand up and then he falls on the ground.

INT. INDIVIDUAL RECOVERY ROOM – NIGHT

TIGHT ON E. BOYKINS AND ALLISON in each other's arms. Lying across his chest, she surveys his face as his eyes close drowsily. They both wear nightwear. He wears just a long pants, she wears a beautiful nightdress.

She begins running her fingertips along the sides of his chest, under his arms. E. Boykins looks down, puzzled.

E. BOYKINS  
>What are you doing?<p>

ALLISON  
>You'll beg for mercy in a second.<p>

E. Boykins smiles happily. Then he's laughing, trying to escape but she won't let him, and they collapse, laughing together.

E. BOYKINS  
>I like this. Okay. Stop it, sweetie.<p>

Allison gazes at his grin and lies her head on his arm.

ALLISON  
>I see the water level is decreasing everyday.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I know that. My people will work hard to clean<br>our land. Skynet is no more in this land but if  
>we let Skynet in other places stay alive, we'll<br>lose our people again, sweetie.

ALLISON  
>That must be why you want to go back LA.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Our friends are coming. Your old boyfriend too.<p>

Allison gazes at him after he said that. Allison smiles at him.

ALLISON  
>Not anymore, Stefan. Nick's just my friend now.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>He's your first kiss, isn't he?<p>

ALLISON  
>Yes. But it ends, Stefan. And my first sex<br>isn't him, it's you. I love you very much.

She looks in his eyes, being worried about her answer. E. Boykins smiles to her so warmly.

E. BOYKINS  
>Forget it. Twelve days ago, I sent the Morse code message<br>to Los Angeles. They got it and sent another message back.  
>Skynet had new bio-weapon but they could find the way to<br>stop it. The vaccines are coming here.

ALLISON  
>Twelve days ago, we were still at Baikal Lake.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Yes. A little help from Dimitri.<p>

Allison looks up at the ceiling.

ALLISON  
>You said that you would tell me every secret.<p>

Allison turns back to look at him.

E. BOYKINS  
>It's not secret, Allison. I just want to surprise you.<p>

Allison smiles playfully. E. Boykins stretches his another hand out and Allison's uniform flies on to his hand. He hands it to Allison with a warm smile.

E. BOYKINS  
>Get dressed. They are here.<p>

ALLISON  
>Who?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Your old boyfriend and...<p>

Allison interrupts him by a pinch at his another arm with a little anger. She's really little angry.

ALLISON  
>Don't say this again. I love only just you. You are<br>my present and my future. He was just my past.

E. BOYKINS  
>I'm sorry. I just worried about it because no one<br>can forget the first kiss, Allison.

ALLISON  
>Who do I have a child with, you or him?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Yeah! It's me.<p>

ALLISON  
>So don't worry about that. I always love my<br>son's father. I will love my son's father  
>forever. And that guy is you.<p>

E. Boykins smiles and relieves. Allison rolls onto him and kisses him. He hugs her in his embrace firmly and kisses her back. Their relation has been still the same since their marriage, and it won't change easily. Their kiss is kept hard by them as their feelings still keep up.

EXT. BSD CONVENTION CENTER – NIGHT

We see **B**angkok **S**unken **D**ome Convention Center. Now there not are many Asian guards but we see T-888 endos around this place too.

INT. BSD CONVENTION CENTER – NIGHT

Captain Photon and Commander Nick Corbin is sitting on their seats in the meeting room. The door opens and they both quickly jump to attention as Col. Hikaru, Col. Wang, Col. Kim, Colonel Inbedga(Inbedga was promoted), Allison and E. Boykins, get in. They are all dressed up. Allison and E. Boykins walk toward Nick. Allison and Nick exchange a warm hug. When Nick hugs Allison, Nick shows more than friend.

NICK CORBIN  
>It's been much too long, Allison.<p>

E. Boykins has stared hard at them. E. Boykins is a little leery of Nick for a moment, but that disappears as soon as Allison gives him her undivided attention.

Nick lets her out of his warm embrace. Nick looks a little confused after he sees E. Boykins' face. But by the military manner, he and Captain Photon stand straightly and salute to E. Boykins who salutes back to them.

NICK CORBIN  
>Commander Nick Corbin and Captain Emily Photon<br>salute to General Enigma Boykins, sir.

E. Boykins smiles more friendly.

E. BOYKINS  
>Welcome to Thailand, Commander Corbin and Captain<br>Photon. You should salute to Allison too, Commander.  
>She's the second in command.<p>

ALLISON  
>Never mind, Boykins. He's my friend. He won't have to.<p>

E. Boykins looks exactly not like a good man this time. Allison seems a bit disappointed. E. Boykins looks at Allison for awhile, sensing her anger inside her eyes that has been looking at him.

E. Boykins exhales and relieves. He turns to look at Nick and gives him an affected friendly smile.

E. BOYKINS  
>Okay. Commander. The vaccines are ready?<p>

NICK CORBIN  
>Yes. Our men are distributing to your people.<p>

CAPT. PHOTON  
>General, sir.<p>

Everyone looks at Photon.

CAPT. PHOTON  
>Are you and your men ready, sir?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>We're going to go tomorrow, Captain. Prepare<br>your boat and we'll get ready at 8 am tomorrow.

ALLISON  
>Photon, how is Cameron? Is she still alive?<p>

Photon smiles so friendly.

CAPT. PHOTON  
>She's good. She helped us and we won't go bad anymore.<br>Now General Connor and Cameron are planing to get  
>married. They will marry when you get there.<p>

Both Allison and E. Boykins look happier.

ALLISON  
>Good news.<p>

EXT. MAIN GATE - BSD CONVENTION CENTER – NIGHT

Two T-888 endos with common M249 machine guns, are guarding the big main gate of the convention center. Close on the left one as its eyes glow red.

INT. BSD CONVENTION CENTER – NIGHT

Everyone just as we saw them last time.

E. BOYKINS  
>300 strong Thais, 200 Koreans, 300 Japaneses and our<br>all 200 reprogrammed machines including HKs and endos  
>with three ships, ten subs, and air force.<p>

ALLISON  
>Will these slow our transports?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Good question. I think it's not.<p>

NICK CORBIN  
>Three ships?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Yes. Commander. Just three. HTMS Phutthaloetla Naphalai.<br>HTMS Phutthayotfa Chulalok. ARFS Hai Kage Ninja.

**Note****: "HTMS" means His Thai Majesty's Ship. "ARFS" means Asian Resistance Fighters' Ship. "Hai" is third level tone mark pinyin for Chinese word that means "Sea". "Kage" is Kunyomi reading for Japanese word that means "Shadow".**

NICK CORBIN  
>AS Hai Kage Ninja. What's the ship?<p>

ALLISON  
>Former USS Sea Shadow. Your Rear Admiral gave Asian<br>resistance fighters before he died. I remember that.

Nick understands that.

NICK CORBIN  
>What about Bainbridge?<p>

ALLISON  
>You have to leave Bainbridge here. We have not<br>enough fuel and power to give it and we have not  
>much time for transfer.<p>

Nick looks more serious. Captain Photon puts her hand onto his shoulder, turning him to face her and she gives him a small smile, encouraging him. He smiles back so friendly just before they both turn back to face E. Boykins and Allison.

CAPT. PHOTON  
>Can we choose the ship we will drive?<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Only just two. HTMS Phutthaloetla Naphalai and HTMS<br>Phutthayotfa Chulalok. Colonel Inbedga and his Captain  
>already booked ARFS Hai Kage Ninja. It's not hard for<br>you, Captain. Phutthaloetla Naphalai is former USS  
>Ouellet and Phutthayotfa Chulalok is former USS Truett.<br>They both are Knox-class frigates Royal Thai Navy bought  
>from United State a long time before Judgement Day.<p>

Captain Photon considers that.

INT. MESS HALL - BSD CONVENTION CENTER – NIGHT

The mess hall is basically another in a sequence of poorlylit rubble-filled rooms in what used to be a mall hallway before it was modified but we still can see the structure of mall. Escalators and elevator have been turned on. Our pan view see the areas that the rubble has been fashioned into tables (more or less). About a dozen Asian resistance SOLDIERS are here: a group of three, a group of five, and three sitting alone. They are all humans. Other people in this place are just common people, children, disabled people and women.

We pan and look pass several family groups. Kids are huddled around an old TV SET. Nearby a kid has a LARGE RAT cornered and is whacking it with a stick.

ANGLE ON THE INNER SENTRY POST.: Two human sentries guarding the post with a common M3 shotguns. A T-888 endo with a common M249 machine gun, walks in robotically. SENTRY#1 walks toward it.

SENTRY#1  
>Hey! You endo, guard outside. The inside is ours.<p>

The endo talks with an androgynous voice.

T-888 ENDO  
>Hey! You endo, guard outside. The inside is ours.<p>

Sentry#1 looks a bit angry. He aims his M3 at the endo head, thinking to blow its head up. The endo suddenly kicks the shotgun down as its eyes glow red. It opens FIRE the flat-footed soldiers, sentries and people. It's running forward. Machine gun bullets rip into the crowd.

MOVING WITH A SOLDIER, running toward the endo together with firing his M3 shotgun.

RAPID CUTS: Gasholders EXPLODE among the fleeing people as the endo fires. MACHINE GUN FIRES sear the darkness.

INT. BSD CONVENTION CENTER – NIGHT

Everyone in the room, hears and senses the explosions under them. The sounds of gunfire but not the plasma blasts.

NICK CORBIN  
>What the hell is going on?<p>

The door opens and a Thai soldier enters, hurriedly.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 3<strong>

**(You are an advanced model infiltrator)**

INT. 2ND FLOOR CORRIDOR – BSD CONVENTION CENTER – NIGHT

SLOW MOTION

An endo walks onto the second floor corridor through the escalator. Soldiers are trying to fight but their weapons are just shotguns and pistols. The people run with fear. The endo enfilades its machine guns on them. Everyone dies.

BACK TO NORMAL

As it walks and continues firing at those soldiers. They duck.

AT ANOTHER ESCALATOR. E. Boykins, Nick, Allison, Inbedga, T-Wang, Kim, Hikaru and Captain Photon run down the escalator, hurriedly.

The endo turns and fires at them.

They duck and jump out of the range. When E. Boykins jump off, he grabs Allison with him. Nick picks his pistol up and fires it at around the neck of the endo. He empties his pistol at it but it can't defeat the endo who looks at Nick and...

ENDO'S H.U.D.: Get recognition of Commander Nick Corbin. Display shows mission override: "TERMINATE".

E. BOYKINS  
>(shout)<br>Nick.

Suddenly, E. Boykins leaves Allison and jumps to barge Nick out of the range just before Captain Photon jumps into the range and gets the bullets for E. Boykins.

SLOW MOTION again.

ON PHOTON, as the machine gun blast hits her arms and around her chest and she FIRES, simultaneously.

E. Boykins quickly looks down and sees a Glock laid on the floor about two meters. He reaches his hand at it and it suddenly flies on to his hand.

Photon is lying on her back at the same time E. Boykins aims his gun together with does a two-fingers-to-temple gesture. He fires and we track over the bullet as it goes through the small space between two endoskeleton parts on the neck, goes through and goes through until it reaches and cuts a big wire inside its neck.

E. Boykins lowers his pistol at the same time the endo falls on the ground. It's deactivated.

E. Boykins touches on around his chest as if he was shot. Allison and the other walk to join him. They all look confused. Nick, Allison and E. Boykins look down at Photon who still lies there.

E. BOYKINS  
>Captain, stand up.<p>

CLOSE ON PHOTON'S EYES.: The cyborg's closed eyes have a blue glow beneath the eyelids before opening. The blue glow disappears almost immediately after opening.

Photon sits up and slowly stands up.

Incredibly, E. Boykins walks toward Nick and politely reaches his hand toward him, offering to help him up. The last thing Nick ever expected to see from a frosty man for him. Nick considers E. Boykins' offer for awhile, hesitates. This guy caught Allison's heart from him and never did this to him. This guy just helped his life seconds ago. Nick relieves all those things then Nick smiles friendly and takes E. Boykins' hand that lifts him up to his feet.

NICK CORBIN  
>Thank you for saving my life.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>(grudging)<br>Never mind.

They then walk toward the endo.

CLOSE ON ENDO'S EYES as their lights come back.

ENDO'S H.U.D.: The display shows: "SYSTEM CONFIGURATION". The low angle shot as E. Boykins and his friends stand surrounding the endo. "ALTERNATIVE POWER CONDUCTOR" and then it looks up at E. Boykins. "HUMAN. UNKNOWN. THREAT 85.3" E. Boykins opens the blade of his automatic knife and hands it to Allison who rushes to us.

Allison, kneels down and opens the port cover by the blade. She pulls the chip out so easily.

CLOSE ON THE ENDO'S EYES as their lights disappear once again.

Allison still sits on her heels, looking down at the endo that lies in front of her. Only Nick, Photon, Allison and E. Boykins don't look surprised about what just happened.

NICK CORBIN  
>This is what happens when they go bad.<p>

Allison stands up, closes the blade and hands it back to E. Boykins. Allison looks up at Inbedga.

ALLISON  
>Colonel, destroy it.<p>

Inbedga salutes at Allison so militantly.

INBEDGA (cont'd)  
>Yes, sir.<p>

Allison tosses the chip onto the deactivated endoskeleton. And they then turn and leave this place.

INT. LONG CORRIDOR – NIGHT

Allison, E. Boykins and Nick walk through long corridor.

ALLISON  
>Hey! How did you know that the girl<br>who was with John Connor wasn't me?

Nick giggles.

NICK CORBIN  
>Okay. First time, before you came here. I mean. I met<br>Cameron Phillips in the battlefield and you were on Jimmy  
>Carter with Jesse Flores. You remembered that, right?<p>

Allison nods.

NICK CORBIN (cont'd)  
>Cameron didn't come to hug me like you did every<br>time you meet me. She did as she never know me.

Allison laughs and doesn't notice E. Boykins who scowls.

ALLISON  
>Ha, ha, ha. That's my fault. I never told her<br>I had you as an old friend.

E. BOYKINS  
>Or more than that.<p>

Allison and Nick both look at E. Boykins, knowing his feelings. E. Boykins looks up and they reach at the canteen.

E. BOYKINS  
>(Off their looks)<br>Okay. We arrive the canteen. No one works here this  
>time but I still can make something for you, Commander.<p>

E. Boykins pushes open the door and then they get in.

INT. CANTEEN – NIGHT

The canteen is still the same one we saw in F03EP06. E. Boykins' table is at the center of the canteen. Allison sits beside him as Nick sits opposite side of them. Nick is looking down at a small plate of Som tam(spicy salad made from shredded unripened papaya) on the table in front of him.

E. BOYKINS  
>Just eat it. It's your dinner.<p>

NICK CORBIN  
>It looks untrustworthy.<p>

E. Boykins and Allison look at him. E. Boykins seems a bit artful. His eyes stare hard at Nick like he wants to burn him.

E. BOYKINS  
>It'll be delicious. I made it for you. All my<br>ability. Eat it and you will feel it's a good one.

Nick looks up at E. Boykins as he changes his look before Nick can see his craftiness. Nick turns to Allison who looks at him, her eyes are cheering on him.

ALLISON  
>Eat it. It's not what you thought.<p>

NICK CORBIN  
>I'll eat it. Okay.<p>

Nick looks at it. As he picks a fork up, he hesitates. Nick fights with himself for awhile and then he quickly eats it just one bit. He opens his mouth, his cheeks suddenly redden and his tongue swings like a dog.

NICK CORBIN  
>(moaning)<br>It's too racy...a lot racy.

He quickly runs out the canteen. His chair falls and he doesn't interest in anything. We hear a lot of laughter from E. Boykins who looks satisfied with what has been happening.

E. Boykins laughs at Nick as his plan is complete. Allison turns to E. Boykins who still laughs so happily. She glances sideways at him and he slowly stops his laughing. She shakes her head.

E. BOYKINS  
>Is it too much, Allison?<p>

ALLISON  
>(discontented)<br>We need to talk.

INT. INDIVIDUAL RECOVERY ROOM – NIGHT

Allison ushers E. Boykins into the room. They speak in hushed tones, but not whispers.

ALLISON  
>I thought we cleared about Nick.<br>So what was that, Stefan?

Allison stares at E. Boykins long and hard. Long and hard. He knows a part of her is anger but another part is trying to relax.

E. BOYKINS  
>Just too much guinea-pepper. Are you angry, Alise?<p>

ALLISON  
>Am I angry? Yes. I'm a bit angry. You don't answer my<br>question yet. I asked you. What was that?

E. BOYKINS  
>You didn't know anything. You don't know anything.<p>

E. Boykins looks more serious as his voices louden in every second he says. He is becoming a quick-tempered. It's not him, not his real characteristic. But what the hell is going on?

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
>You don't even know what he think, what he thought.<br>If you knew what he thought, you wouldn't say to me  
>like this. If you saw what he did when he hugged you,<br>you wouldn't say to me like this. If you were me and  
>you saw another one hug your wife as if she was his<br>own love, what would you do, leave to the chance or  
>try every way to tell that guy "this is my wife"?<p>

Allison is stunned from his words, from what he just said.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
>You don't know how hard for me to heard his thought<br>that was trying to catch my heart from me. You don't  
>know what I felt like when you hugged him and let him<br>hugged you without comradeship but with sexual desire.

Allison shakes her head.

ALLISON  
>No. Not like that, Stefan. I know what you felt like,<br>what you feel like. But you know me as well. I will  
>never leave you for him.<p>

Allison shows her left hand to his look as she indicates the ring on her finger.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
>Look at this, Stefan. This is all answer. I love you.<br>I will love only just you and I will love just you  
>forever. This is our promise. You know it.<p>

E. Boykins bends his face down with guilt. He drops down on floor. Allison keeps her eyes at him, relaxes and gets down to him, squatting in front of him. Her left hand touches on his shoulder as another cups his chin up to face her, knowing that he's crying. She shakes her head and she says:

ALLISON  
>I left him for you, Stefan. Even after you had died,<br>I never betrayed you, I came to this land for you.  
>I came to this land and thought that living like you<br>ever did would make me better. I love you.

E. BOYKINS  
>I'm sorry for didn't trust in you. I did the mistake.<p>

Allison flashes a kiss at his left cheek, stopping his tears and locking his eyes at hers.

ALLISON  
>Everyone can do the mistake thing.<p>

Allison leans and kisses him.

INT. SKYNET FACILITY, OREGON – NIGHT

OLIVER WEAVER and ten T-ZM endos arrive at the Skynet facility front gate. The endos are with their Westinghouse M-27 phased plasma pulse rifles. Everything looks the same as we saw this place in F03EP11. Oliver looks around then he nods to his team and leads the team enter the facility.

INT. SKYNET FACILITY, OREGON – NIGHT

Oliver and his team walk into the cracked egg of a factory. The same spot Jason and CWO William Sunder ran from the T-1000. Oliver walk and his team walk through this area easily.

OLIVER  
>This place looks really empty. Please beware, brothers.<p>

Oliver and his team walk and stop next to a culturing tank large enough to hold a large endo. Those endos' blue eyes always swivel around to find enemies.

OLIVER  
>This way, brothers.<p>

Oliver starts running as he hears some thing. The endos suddenly follow him.

INT. ANOTHER AREA - SKYNET FACILITY, OREGON – NIGHT

TRACKING WITH THE FEET. With each step, the pattern on the tile floor "invades" its lower legs. Fades as the foot is lifted. Returns as it is set down. The foot is trying to meld with the floor. The chameleonic function is out of control.

TILT UP, revealing another FEMALE T-1000(5'8", caucasoid, 24) turns around and sees silhouettes of Oliver and the team is nearby her. She suddenly MORPHS down, becoming like the floor.

WE PAN and we see Oliver and the team arrive the intersection in front of us. Oliver sends the signal and indicates two ways just before all endos separate to two ways. Oliver heads toward us.

ANGLE ON FLOOR as Oliver's feet walk pass, the floor becomes life, Female T-1000 pulling in to form shiny black shoes. The shoes detach with a faint sucking sound from the real floor as the female T-1000 takes her first step.

Oliver now is turning around to find enemies but no one in front of him but behind him, the female T-1000 slowly changes her right arm to be a sword-like spike. She walks calmly closer Oliver and stabs her arm through his chest. The blood immediately flows from his wound like it's real. His life looks emptied as those humans but you know Oliver isn't a human.

The female T-1000 pulls her arm out so rapidly, letting Oliver fall on the ground. Female T-1000 doesn't bat an eye as the spike smoothly changes shape and color, transforming back into a hand.

The female T-1000 walks across Oliver's dead body and walks out of the sight.

CLOSE ON OLIVER'S EYES. They become life once more.

ANGLE ON OLIVER'S WOUND. The blood becomes liquid metal and slowly rejoins the main mass, disappearing into the "wound". The chest regenerates and his shirt comes back like it never was cut.

Oliver stands up.

OLIVER  
>(calmly)<br>You are careless, girlie.

Oliver walks off the same way the female T-1000 walked off.

INT. OUTSIDE JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

John and Cameron walk toward the room together. John looks tired. Derek Reese and Kyle Reese walk to join them from another way. John smiles to them so friendly.

JOHN  
>Good evening, Major Reese.<p>

Kyle and Derek smile back.

CAMERON  
>What's your business, Reese brothers?<p>

They look at Cameron. Only just Kyle gives her a friendly smile. Derek never befriend Cameron even his previous future. His eyes still look distrustful. Derek looks at John.

DEREK  
>We got William and Jason back. They are at the<br>infirmary. Do you want to meet them?

JOHN  
>How are they?<p>

DEREK  
>They are safe. Jason has some bruises but don't<br>worry about him. William told me that they were  
>attacked by the T-1000 prototype. Everyone in the<br>team is dead and only just them survive.

CAMERON  
>How can they arrive? Why didn't they send any signals<br>or any message back to us?

DEREK  
>They told me that the radios were destroyed.<p>

John and Cameron turn to look at each other. John shakes his head. They turn back to Derek again.

CAMERON  
>Both of you, tell them that we need their report and<br>then you get some sleep for tomorrow. I and John  
>will go to face them tomorrow.<p>

Derek seems don't want to do as her command.

JOHN  
>Do what she said, Reese.<p>

DEREK  
>Yes, sir.<p>

Derek and Kyle salute at John and walk off the way John and Cameron came from. John and Cameron smile to each other and enter the room together.

Derek and Kyle walk through the corridor.

KYLE  
>Why didn't you befriend Colonel Phillips?<p>

DEREK  
>She's not our side, Kyle. Don't forget this.<p>

KYLE  
>But she never kills our people.<p>

DEREK  
>She's still a machine, Kyle. I don't care<br>what she did, what she does, what she will do.

Derek and Kyle stop at the ladder. Derek looks discontented.

DEREK  
>I want to warn you, Kyle. Don't trust those things even<br>they are our alliances. I never trust them. You know  
>today they are our friends but it doesn't mean tomorrow<br>they will be still our friends. Maybe they can change  
>their thoughts and will become our enemies.<p>

KYLE  
>Past is past, Derek. I think you worry too much.<p>

DEREK  
>Okay. Kyle. I already said but I think it'll happen<br>someday when they change and kill us all like Skynet.  
>Then after that we can kiss goodbye our human race.<p>

Kyle checks his watch.

KYLE  
>Oh! This is 9 PM. And we don't eat anything yet.<br>So we should find anything for dinner before we  
>go to tell them what Connor wants us to tell.<p>

DEREK  
>I think so.<p>

Derek and Kyle walk up the ladder.

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

Cameron serves a dinner on a romantic table with candle and roses on a glass vase. The room has dim light. Cameron's plate has a small piece of steak, John has a normal portion with a side of potatoes. John starts his meal with a healthy appetite, and then he notices that Cameron is taking small bites and pausing, looking intently into her plate. John observes for a while, and Cameron seems to be lost in herself.

JOHN  
>Earth to Cameron.<p>

Cameron looks at John and gives him a small smile.

JOHN  
>What's wrong, Cameron? Are you going to think<br>that you were Allison Young once again?

Cameron shakes her head.

CAMERON  
>I just was wondering. It doesn't matter, John.<br>You have a lot of things to think about. Please  
>don't be serious with my problem. I can handle it.<p>

JOHN  
>They are arriving here then just think we are gonna<br>become husband and wife. We are gonna be the same  
>person. So your problem is my problem too.<p>

CAMERON  
>Do you remember that I'm an advanced model infiltrator?<p>

JOHN  
>Yes. I know. You're...err...advanced model like T-888.<br>But I really want to say you aren't them, your design  
>isn't for combat other machines as them. You are not<br>designed to do things like them. You are different.

Cameron smiles proud. John smiles back and he starts eating his meal again. He says carefully as he is biting his food.

JOHN (cont'd)  
>You are not just a machine, Cameron. You can learn<br>and do what human can learn and do. You are...

CAMERON  
>That's because of the neural net processor that<br>make us think and learn like every human but we  
>are still a machine. Software and hardware.<p>

JOHN  
>So am I. I have bones and meats as hardware and<br>I have the soul as the software. You said so.

CAMERON  
>Do you really love me, John? Are you sure to live<br>the rest of your life with a machine, John?

JOHN  
>When we accessed into Vick's visual memory in his chip,<br>I saw what he did to her. I saw she could live and think  
>that he's a human. We know everyone have skin and face<br>as mask. You too. Me too.

CAMERON  
>I don't understand.<p>

JOHN  
>If I thought you are a human, you were a human.<br>I know you are a machine inside the living tissue.

CAMERON  
>And?<p>

JOHN  
>So am I. So are we. We are human but when we have<br>no skin, we don't have anything beautiful, handsome  
>and things like that. We are like you.<p>

CAMERON  
>Okay. We clear this question. Then what if you<br>want to have a child, John? Most of all families  
>always have children.<p>

JOHN  
>But some not. Some families couldn't have children.<br>I can think that we have problems about giving birth  
>but they still can live with it and live until they<br>age and die together from their senescence.

CAMERON  
>But I never age.<p>

JOHN  
>You have a day your power source are emptied.<br>That's the end of you, Cameron.

CAMERON  
>However, you will die before I will become<br>naturally deactivated. How shall I be when  
>you are from this world, John?<p>

JOHN  
>It's the future, Cameron. It's not set. You know that<br>we can live. We can love. We know the future is tomorrow  
>and tomorrow will never come.<p>

Not smart words but he's got her. She nods apprehend. She smiles and looks down to eat her only one piece of steak.

JOHN  
>And I will love you until tomorrow comes, Cameron.<p>

CAMERON  
>So will I, John.<p>

John finishes his meal and looks up at Cameron. Gives her a warm smile. She blushes so naturally. It's real emotion, looks very like a real girl.

JOHN  
>Hey! You once trained to dance?<p>

CAMERON  
>Yes.<p>

JOHN  
>Do you want to dance, now?<p>

CAMERON  
>Dance? Ballet? You mean about ballet dancing, right?<p>

JOHN  
>Yes. It's a language of the soul. I wish to watch<br>my love dance on our date. Can you dance for me?

CAMERON  
>You mean now? This time?<p>

JOHN  
>Not this so when? These days Skynet hasn't been<br>attacking us. It's the right time for us to do  
>what we want before we will confront the big<br>problems. Please Cameron I really wish to  
>watch you...<p>

CAMERON  
>Okay. John. That's fine. You are the John Connor and<br>I said I will always follow the John Connor's command.  
>I will dance for you.<p>

John smiles and applauds. He looks very happy today.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 4<strong>

**(No one is ever safe)**

FADE IN:

INT. INDIVIDUAL RECOVERY ROOM – MIDNIGHT

E. Boykins is sleeping with a white blanket, the sleeping Sittipong swaddled beside him. Allison is sleeping curled up on the sofa without any blanket. E. Boykins opens his eyes and turns to look at Allison, making sure she is deep. E. Boykins looks at his son. He's deep too.

E. Boykins then stands up and walks toward Allison. He gently carries her up on his arms by all his strength that time. He walks back to the bed and gently puts her down on his bed. He lays her legs and her arms for her comfortable sleep. He covers his blanket on her.

E. Boykins sits on the edge of the bed beside her. He bends down and gently fondles her head, clearing her hair out of her face. He looks down at her, locking his eyes at her pretty face. He whispers to her and hopes she won't hear anything he says.

E. BOYKINS  
>I'm sorry about what just happened yesterday evening.<br>But you know what? I can't let anyone do anything to  
>you with affair. No one can even me. I can't let Nick<br>behave like your boyfriend. I know I was jealous.

E. Boykins gently kisses on her hand.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
>I love you very much and I can't lose you to anyone else.<br>I can't let it happen. I can't let anyone grab you from me.  
>I'm sorry about that. I will try not to let it happen again.<p>

E. Boykins then kisses on her forehead.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
>I promise. I love you. Good night, my heart.<p>

E. Boykins stands up and walks toward the sofa. He lies down and sleeps on it without a blanket.

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

John sits on his bed and keeps his eyes on Cameron who are ready to dance. She smiles to him bashfully. The music begins.

Cameron dances a few steps, and then launches into the most difficult and famous part of Pas de chat. It looks easily for her at this moment.

SEVERAL ANGLE ON CAMERON'S FOOTSTEPS. Cameron looks really like a cat with each step. Her motion looks real, more like human.

John looks at Cameron who dances the step of cat so easily and she dances it flawlessly. John gapes at Cameron amazedly in every step and every grace. Cameron always smiles and looks like a happy girl when she dances. Her flexibility and her imagination has been already developed, we can see the different when she steps and her upper body looks natural and flexible. It's better and quicker than last time we saw she trained to dance.

John slowly stands up when the music nearly ends.

Cameron steps and rolls herself like a cat, turning to the end of the Pas de chat at the same time the music ends.

Cameron stands up and looks at herself before she turns and faces John who has already stood nearby her. She looks up at his eyes.

CAMERON  
>How was it, John?<p>

JOHN  
>You are such a talented ballet dancer, Cameron.<p>

Cameron smiles bashfully as her cheeks display flushes. John looks in her eyes as his arms slowly wrap around her waists. He is pausing for awhile, knowing that she won't attack him but a half part of him is trying to stop what he's thinking about. They lock eyes. Bond. Affection.

JOHN  
>(whispering)<br>Thank you for that.

Cameron touches his arms. Cameron can sense John's emotion this time. His heart rate and respiration are elevated. She looks in his eyes as she's still staying in his embrace. They whisper:

CAMERON  
>John, do you want to have sex?<p>

JOHN  
>How did you know?<p>

CAMERON  
>You have an erection, your heart rate and respiration<br>are elevated as well as your pheromone level. If you  
>want, I can do it for you, do it with you.<p>

John leans closer and answers everything by his action. As his eyes are closed, John doesn't notice when Cameron's eyes briefly glows blue. After her eyes return to normal, Cameron opens her mouth, allowing John to deepen the kiss.

Cameron pays close attention to the movements of John's tongue, and soon begins to copy them with her own, then improvise new ones. As they kiss, Cameron moves her hands up so that they are holding John's sides through her sweater.

After a moment, John's hands move as well. His left comes down to the base of Cameron's neck, his thumb resting directly above her collarbone. His another hand trails down Cameron's side until it comes to the hem of her shirt. Sliding under the thin cotton, John's hand moves north again going over the Cameron's stomach and ribs until his fingertips are gently pressing against the soft warm mound of a breast.

John cups Cameron's bosom and later, begins to rub the tight nipple at its center. Cameron rolls her shoulder, pressing the supple globe of flesh more firmly into John's hand. John ends this kiss and straightens while looking down at Cameron, who is starring back at him with wonder. Cameron's eyes still keep at John's as he breathes faster. His hand yanks out from beneath Cameron's shirt.

JOHN  
>(moaning)<br>How does it feel like? Can you feel it?

CAMERON  
>I feel and it's good.<p>

JOHN  
>(moaning)<br>So let's continue it.

With foray, John suddenly strikes Cameron by a passionate kiss. Their eyes close as they fall on the bed together. John keeps the kiss hard. As they kissed, John's left hand comes up to cup the back of Cameron's skull, as his right hand goes down to squeeze the cyborg's firm ass. The cyborg, Cameron wraps her arms around the John's torso, pulling his body more firmly against her body.

After almost a minute, John is finally forced to end the kiss for want of fresh air. John breathes faster and is trying to turn his breathing to be normal, defying the nature in his body. As that time, he looks up and down at Cameron who locks her eyes at his together with pulls her own shirt off and his hands come to put her bras off.

Cameron throws the shirt away as John throws her bras away. She looks in John's eyes, learning his need as her hands slowly grab the sides of his shirt. He lifts his arms at her urging and she drags shirt off over his head. He cups her cheeks and pulls her lips back to his. Her breasts flattened against his chest.

They gently fall on bed again as they are ready to kiss again. He bends follow her and then they meet on the bed, his lips falling on hers and continuing their interrupted kiss. Keep the kiss hard as his one of his hands leans on bed nearby her head, keeping his own chest away from her nipples just for a millimeters, while another hand slides through her slim dancer's body toward her trousers. They break the kiss as he still breathes fast. Her eyes gaze his hands at her trousers are pulling it off. She suddenly help him to pull it off her legs and then she rolls on top of him, bends her head together with pulls off her hair that has fallen to conceal her face, and she kisses him, letting her hands slide down through his strong chest toward his jeans.

They break their kiss and she reaches over and undoes his belt, the button of his jeans and pulls down his zipper without looking. He lets out a soft groan, his eyes half-closing with the sensation of her warm, smooth hand fishing him out of the fly of his boxers. His cock pulses against the grip of her fist as she skims it lightly along his length.

CAMERON  
>Is this good, John?<p>

John nods. Cameron pulls his jeans and his underwear off at the same time, one of her feet kicks them away from the bed. John slides his hands down and pulls her undies off. And now they are free, nothing conceal them. Cameron lets him roll over her and then he's on top of her. He caresses her body with his hands, trying to keep control. He kisses her forehead, traveling down to her ear lobe. She can hear his breathing become faster.

JOHN'S POV.: John looks at Cameron, her face is melted with fear that she may hurt him. Her eyes swivel with fear.

JOHN  
>I'll be okay, Cameron. Don't be afraid about me.<p>

Cameron smiles warily.

Then they kiss each other. She slides her hands over his body and gasps when his hand caresses the skin of her breast. It looks real but that's just a simulation. John parts her legs and slides his hand beneath the tight confines of the leggings and touches her. She shivers as he starts driving into her, falling his weight together with sliding his cock into her entrance. As he slides in her deeply, she lets out a soft groan like a common girl and he's really surprised from that. He looks at her and when he says to her, his voice looks like a groan.

JOHN  
>You feel it.<p>

CAMERON  
>I have sensation, John. I have it for you.<br>We can have sex now. Do me a favor. Fix it.

John nods as he slides out and re-gathers his strength again before he slides in her slowly. She lets out more soft groan. John slides out and then slides in once again but faster. Cameron gasps as John penetrates her, trying to make him finish this as well as a man finishes sexual intercourse with a woman. He can feel her heat on his cock, just as he has against his face and then the tip of his cock is sliding through her slippery folds.

Her thighs are silky as she draws up her legs and they slide along his sides, her toes tickle the outside of his thighs. John penetrates her with all power he has as Cameron always help him and urges his sexual emotion by her cries and her reactions. He thrusts forward, and at the same time lets his weight shift forward and down, pressing her thighs back and her knees toward her chest. She lets out a groaned cry as he slides into her tight embrace. It's really good for a terminator and a man who is having sex with a terminator for the first time.

Cameron smiles, melting his face down into the crook of her neck as his penetration never stops. He smells her skin and it smells good, it powering him up and he penetrates her harder and faster without any anxieties. He already forgets that she's a machine, he deletes all his fears and drives himself into her like a common girl. His feelings from the first meeting come and it erects him up a lot more. He starts the real hard penetration, all his power and all that the John Connor can do.

John pushes himself deeper and deeper, faster and harder inside Cameron's fake vagina that can feel like every woman's vagina. A movement that is never missed by John. But he doesn't stop, he grasps her arms with very little pressure.

CAMERON  
>(moaning)<br>Harder, John. You can do it harder.

His hands grip her harder as he fucks her harder. His face moves up to hers, his tongue caressing her lips and the inside of her mouth. She closes her eyes, tightly grabbing and scratching at his fragile back.

John rolls over, pulling her on top of him and she lets it happen carefully. Their bodies never disconnect. She sits up on him and his full length dick is going deep inside of her. She groans and leans down to kiss him. Cameron grabs both of his hands, locking them beside his head and starts rocking herself against him. He always cries out painfully when she does so.

Cameron rolls him on top of her once again when he cries out loud as if he is gonna be killed. John doesn't stop yet, he still slides himself inside of her. It's better than when she was on top of him, John looks better. His pain decreases a little just before it's slowly increasing again in every second. Her sex grips him like a velvet covered vice, which he forces apart in order to forges a tingling, sparking trail of delectable friction to her snug, molten core.

His balls are already boiling, his control hanging by a thread. Her hands reach for his face and he intercepts them, grasping her wrists firmly. Her hands don't stop and she resists him as he pushes against him. The struggle shifts him inside her and he grits his teeth, showing painful, as the shiver of pleasure, the simple shift causes snakes up his spine. He quickly pushes harder and suddenly, her resistance vanishes and he presses her wrists and arms onto the bed like she's a common girl who gives in him.

John is breathing heavily. His climax is searing across his nerves, overloading his senses and causing his world to shrink to the single pinpoint of overwhelming sensation. His chest and his muscles are on fire and his heart feels like it will burns as his dick convulses and he pumps his seed into Cameron in heavy, draining spurts. His loud cry becomes a series of grunts connected to each of those spurts, her sex squeezing against him as he expands before each one. After a moment, John grunts loudest as his penis releases his pain, his hot liquid semen, his emotion and his strength into her like she has pumped all his power into her own body. Her fake cry of the fake climax looks very real. Then John collapses on top of Cameron, panting, desperate for breath, twitching as stray electric charges of enjoyment makes muscles misfire. His eyes are automatically closed, his face buries in her hair above her shoulder. Her skin and her hair smell really good for him. He never felt it much like this time. Fragrance of her hair scents mixing with the aromatic smell of her skin.

Cameron gently lifts him off her and rolling set him on the bed. He groans as he slides free of her. She rises and she checks around his body, making sure he is okay.

JOHN  
>(sobbing)<br>Cameron, what are you doing?

CAMERON  
>Do you still feel pain, John? Are you okay?<p>

John looks tired, really tired. He looks at her and gives her an I'm-okay smile. Cameron smiles back and suddenly stands up.

JOHN  
>Where are you going? Please lie with me.<br>I will feel better if you lie next to me.

Cameron tilts her head and then she smiles. She walks to another side of the bed and lies down next to him. Cameron looks at John who smiles to her so weakly.

JOHN  
>Can I cuddle you, Cam?<p>

CAMERON  
>Do what you want, John. I'll be with<br>you until you fall asleep.

Cameron moves herself closer him, letting him lie and cuddle her in his warm embrace. She can feel it and she knows what he's doing. John rises his head up a little, kisses on her shoulder, smells its fragrance. Then he kisses on her hair.

We slowly zoom out as the naked betrothed are still lying and cuddling on the bed together. Does she love him? The answer of this question is what we is seeing this time. We are with them for a short moment and then we DISSOLVE TO:

INT. MAZE OF MACHINERY – SKYNET FACILITY, OREGON – NIGHT

A T-ZM ENDO with a Westinghouse M-27 phased plasma pulse rifle, scuttles like a rat through the gut of the smelter. Above it, vast machines churn untended.

It crawls out of the shadows. Onto a landing next to one of the SMELTER CRUCIBLES. Molten steel glows bright orange in the crucible of the furnace. Heat shimmers the air, giving everything a hallucinatory quality. The endo walks and turns around to find its enemy. The endo runs as it sees something.

BEHIND THE ENDO. A silver figure of the female T-1000 appears behind it and slams it falls on the ground, stealing its plasma rifle in a non-human speed and pulls the trigger, head-splatting the endo so quickly.

FEMALE T-1000  
>So these are Zeira model. They're really weak.<p>

Female T-1000's arm immediately swords behind her.

We track along her metal arm until we see another T-ZM, with its head splattered, impaled against the wall. The blue eyes become deactivated. Its plasma rifle falls and the mimetic poly alloy withdraws. Then the T-ZM falls on the ground.

We get back to the female T-1000. She walks and scans around through this area, finding for another enemy.

The female T-1000's feet are melded with the floor, sucking and fusing with the tiles as she walks. They have the color and pattern of the tiles up to the knees.

ANGLE ON HER HAND. The hand that is holding a plasma rifle. Her hands are melded with the handle and the trigger, sucking and fusing with it too. A hand from backward enters frame and grabs the cock of the plasma rifle.

Oliver Weaver who has already stood behind the female T-1000, quickly pulls the rifle from her hand. She quickly turns back and punches hard at his face and it becomes hole, holding her fist inside the firm hole. And Oliver's head morphs in a split-second into a hand which grips female T-1000's wrist, and the head "emerges" somewhere else, the geometry shifting faster than we can follow. Oliver is stronger, he throws her away toward the edge of the pit of MOLTEN STEEL.

The female T-1000 looks a little surprised from his abilities.

FEMALE T-1000  
>Who are you? Why? What? How can you?<p>

Without the answer, Oliver walks toward her and then appraise each other for a second.

FEMALE T-1000 AND OLIVER size each other up. Female T-1000 moves first. She grabs Oliver in her hands but Oliver snaps back with a counter-grip. Mighty Oliver grabs female T-1000 up to the air and throws her out of the edge but...

Female T-1000 so fast, grabs the edge of the pit by her left metal arm and she looks up as her life is almost ended.

CROSS FEMALE T-1000'S SHOT.: Oliver with a plasma rifle on his right hand and two T-ZM endos with their plasma rifles, walk toward the edge, entering the view.

OLIVER  
>Hasta la vista, baby.<p>

Oliver checks magazine, cocks the slide, aims right at the female T-1000's left hand and pulls the trigger. PLASMA BLASTS THE HAND before the female T-1000 topples into the molten steel and...

The female T-1000's head and upper body reappear above the molten steel. She is screaming. A terrifying, inhuman siren of a scream. It's awhile before The T-1000 screams and slips beneath the surface of the molten steel. We see liquid silver running in dissipating whorls over the superheated surface...until it vanishes, swirling into nothing.

Oliver is staring into the pit.

OLIVER  
>How many are the rest?<p>

T-ZM#1 turns around and it finds its four friends walk to join from backward. They are all powerful. No wound and no burn. T-ZM#1 turns and reports...

T-ZM#1  
>(male voice)<br>We are six, sir. Four deactivated.

OLIVER  
>Let's find what my mom want and blows up this<br>place. Everything in here has to be destroyed.

Oliver then leaves the edge of the pit. His T-ZMs tail him.

INT. TERMINATOR FACTORY – SKYNET FACILITY - NIGHT

This TERMINATOR ASSEMBLY PLANT is an intricate, multi-leveled clockwork maze of moving CONVEYORS and INDUSTRIAL ROBOTICS. ELECTRONICS and HYDRAULICS are ROBOTICALLY SOLDERED in place. STEEL PRESSES stamp out TERMINATOR PARTS- TORSOS, FACE PLATES, SPINAL COLUMNS, LIMBS. Partially-completed PARTS are moved by CONVEYOR to ASSEMBLY STATIONS, where LIMBS and HEADS are JOINED to TORSOS, elaborate OPERATIONS carried out by INDUSTRIAL ROBOTS, like the industrial robots in present-day.

OLIVER (O.S.)  
>This way, brothers.<p>

The successful endoskeleton shows that it's a T-950.

An INDUSTRIAL ROBOT ARM picks up a CPU from a DRY-ICE CONTAINER. The CPU features the distinctive, linked rectangles familiar from the earlier films. The arm lifts this gingerly to a T-950 ENDOSKELETON and INSERTS IT into the PORT, SCREWING A SEAL over.

The T-950 walks and faces Oliver and his team. Too late. Oliver is already on it. The blow is lighting fast and the T-950 drops like a bag of sand. On Oliver's hand, he grabs an "energy pack".

Oliver and the team walk through this area toward the big heavy door at the dead end of this factory zone.

OLIVER  
>Get inside the door.<p>

The team stop as Oliver notices the secured door. Oliver MORPHs his right hand to be like an USB 3.0 interface and he plugs it into the port. His eyes close and in a few seconds later, the door opens. The team enter the next room. Oliver pulls out his hand and enters just before the door closes behind him.

INT. MIMETIC POLY ALLOY RESEARCH LAB - SKYNET FACILITY – NIGHT

OLIVER AND HIS TEAM walk toward the center of the lab and we can see everything in this lab now.

It looks like a kind of NASA small laboratory we always saw in many movies. And it's like in we saw in many animation/manga, we see the dense capsules arranged in row along nearby the wall with the number and model of ten MPA TERMINATORS. Only just four capsules were opened. They are _**T-1000 -1, T-1000 -2, T-1000 -3**_ and _**T-1000 -4**_. We turn to see the computers and...

ON THE MONITORS above the long row of chambers- colorful 3-D IMAGES of the MPA structure including physical research simulation, common combat simulation and molecule structure. They all look like some kind of high technology things in the world of chemistry and nanotechnology physics. The metal cell molecule 3D programming IDE and the secret of MPA. We realize all this in time just before Oliver turns around and he sees something.

OLIVER  
>We found it.<p>

Oliver and his team walk toward the largest capsule at the dead end of the lab. And we see and recognize this one, the label on the capsule says..._**T-1001**_...We remember that both Catherine and Oliver Weaver are the T-1001s. This might be why John and Cameron sent the team here earlier and now Oliver has led the team here himself. Oliver stares hard at it, thinking about what to do.

The door opens and three Jack Van Meter's clones with their Westinghouse plasma rifles, enter. The team turn. Too late. Jacks blasts four of six heads as Oliver transforms to be a metal snake and slithers to them so fast. Two T-ZMs quickly blasts two Jacks' head just before two plasma blasts from the rest Jacks head-splat the last two T-ZM endo. Now Oliver is alone. He appears behind the two Jacks.

OLIVER  
>What are you looking for?<p>

Jacks turn and want to aim but Oliver kicks those guns away from them. Oliver grabs JACK#1 and slams his metal arms into the forehead of Jack#1 before he throws his away. JACK#2 grabs him and hurls him with awesome force against the opposite wall of the small lab. In less time than he would take to turn, Oliver morphs trough himself, front to back...face emerging from the back of his head. He comes off the wall straight at Jack#2 and pushes Jack#2 against wall before he punches Jack#2's head and pulls out two things that soaked with blood, they are the wafer T-800-like CPU and the human thalamus. That makes Jack#2 immediately die. Oliver turns back and...

Jack#1 has stood up with a plasma rifle, he has been aiming the gun at Oliver. Jack#1 pulls the trigger and the plasma blast rushes toward Oliver who silvers himself in a split-second and flows down just before the plasma gets through the area he stood.

Oliver slithers toward Jack#1 faster than Jack#1 aims and fires at him. Oliver steels the gun from Jack#1 and then he transforms to be his human-form before he stabs his steel needle through the back of Jack#1's head around the CPU location and pulls it out, letting the Jack#1 fall on the ground.

OLIVER  
>Stupid Van Meter.<p>

Oliver then turns to look at the T-1001 capsule and stares hard at it before he walks toward it and pulls all four USB 3.0 cables out of the capsule as we starts hearing John's voice over.

JOHN (V.O.)  
>When we win the games, we won't stop playing until<br>we are sure our enemies won't wake and backbite us.

Oliver sprouts out the same style four USB 3.0 cables from his MPA body and plugs it into the ports, replacing those cables.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>Sometimes our enemies never stop until they die.<p>

EXT. ASIAN RF. NAVAL HARBOR - MORNING

SUPERIMPOSE: "ASIAN RF. NAVAL HARBOR –- UBON RATCHATHANI"

AERIAL SHOT. The harbor, basically the big ship factory and the sea port in the large area, contains RADAR station, navy yard, bunker, anti-air missile stations, warehouses, the port. Around the port, we see many Japanese and Korean submarines. The ships that are mooring at the port, are the HTMS Phutthaloetla Naphalai, HTMS Phutthayotfa Chulalok and ARFS Hai Kage Ninja. On the lime area of the port we see many dune buggies, cars, trucks and a group of a few hundred people group there.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>Sometime they just wait until they get a chance.<p>

ZOOM IN AT THE PORT. Allison and E. Boykins with baggage beside them, they wear just their privates. A woman with bandage on the face, is standing behind them and carrying Sittipong on her right arm carefully. Col. Kim and Col. Wang walk toward the HTMS Phutthayotfa Chulalok. Col. Inbedga and Jennifer walk toward the ARFS Hai Kage Ninja. Lampage Moore stands nearby the woman, guarding her like she is an important person. The people in front of them look really sad. A Thai girl runs out from the crowd and hugs Allison as she and E. Boykins turn to leave.

Allison looks at the girl with confusion. E. Boykins looks at her and the girl with a small smile that is fading on his face. Another dirty woman gets out from the crowd and takes the girl from Allison before she hugs her back. Nick and Capt. Photon walk toward E. Boykins and Allison in b.g.

WOMAN  
>I'm sorry, lady. She's my daughter. She never<br>saw a kind woman like you before. She just wants  
>to hug you. I'll castigate her later.<p>

ALLISON  
>It's fine. She is the first girl who hugs me like that<br>in this year. Please don't castigate her. Your English  
>is really good, why don't you want to go with us?<p>

WOMAN  
>I can't leave this land as well as some of us, lady.<p>

Allison's tears stream. The woman and the girl too.

ALLISON  
>(crying)<br>Me too but I have to go. I love this land. Everyone  
>here is so kind. People helped me a lot. I think I'll<br>be here sometimes after the war ends.

WOMAN  
>(crying)<br>We hope so, lady.

E. BOYKINS  
>(in Thai)<br>"We shall be back. I promise my people."

The woman tries to hand Allison a big present box.

ALLISON  
>What's this?<p>

WOMAN  
>We all tried to find this thing for you. This is<br>from everyone here. We want to thank you.

Allison smiles with tears and takes the present from the woman. E. Boykins, Allison, Lampage and the unknown bandaged woman walk toward the HTMS Phutthaloetla Naphalai.

CLOSE ON CAPT. PHOTON AND NICK. Photon walks after them. Nick doesn't follow yet, his eyes look at E. Boykins. His emotion this time is wrath.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>The game can change. Maybe our friends can become enemies.<p>

E.C.U. NICK'S FIST. It becomes a palm.

C.U. NICK'S FACE as he cancels everything, he pauses and thinks about what he got from E. Boykins, when E. Boykins helped him. Those images come, showing in his mind and showing to us as a dissolve montage in b.g. Nick smiles and lets himself on it. He then runs after them.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>But sometimes enemy of our enemy is our friend.<br>Sometimes the closest enemy can become a friend.

INT. JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

Cameron, all dressed up, walks out from the bathroom and heads toward John who is still sleeping deep on the bed. Cameron kisses on John's forehead. He still sleeps...

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>Sometimes the rules of the computer game can be changed.<p>

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. MIMETIC POLY ALLOY RESEARCH LAB - SKYNET FACILITY – NIGHT

Oliver stands alone in the lab. He has been connecting with those capsules. It's like he's reprogramming those T-1000s and the T-1001 himself, like he's teaching them. All computers were turned off. Monitors are blank.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>...by trainers or mods or hacking software or even<br>your own programming abilities to change it.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. OUTSIDE JOHN'S ROOM – NIGHT

Cameron gets out with her plasma XM1014 shotgun. As she looks down at the ground, she sees many drops of blood that leads her to somewhere.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>But it doesn't mean those programs or hack tools<br>never create "bugs" and make you lose the game.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. INFIRMARY – NIGHT

Derek and Kyle get in the infirmary and they look confused after they see many people died in this place.

DEREK  
>What the hell was going on?<p>

PYLE (O.S.)  
>(weakly)<br>Reese. Reese.

Derek quickly runs after the voice as Kyle turns around to find another survivor. Derek helps Pyle up onto the bed. Pyle looks dead, he's fighting against himself, trying to keep himself stay alive. Pyle looks at Derek with a near dead look.

PYLE  
>(weakly)<br>Reese. I'm dying.

DEREK  
>What happened?<p>

PYLE  
>(weakly)<br>Jason and William...the...they are S...S...Skynet.

Pyle stops breathing. He's dead. His eyes still open. Derek slowly closes his eyes and turns to Kyle who looks down the floor. Derek leaves Pyle and walks to join Kyle. They look at...

Blood. Drops of blood. This leads them to the direction their enemies have gone. They are a man's traces. It's not from the T-1000 but you know it's from Jason.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>Like my mom ever said...<p>

Kyle and Derek quickly run after those trails.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>Like my mom ever taught...<p>

INT. HTMS PHUTTHALOETLA NAPHALAI BRIDGE – DAY

Captain Photon works calmly at her controls. Nick stands beside her seat. E. Boykins and Allison sit on the command seat. Two T-888 endos work at the Radar Absorbent Material. Lampage is a temporarily sonar man.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>We can't live easily if our enemy is still our enemy.<br>We can't live peaceful if we are with people because...

The bandaged woman enters the bridge with Sittipong who is crying for his mom. She walks toward Allison and hands Allison her son. Allison gives her a smile before she looks back at her son. He stops crying when he's on his mom's embrace. He's smiling.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>We know the truth of life.<p>

ALLISON  
>Thank you, Emma. When will we arrive there?<p>

Emma? You didn't hear the wrong thing, the woman is Emma. More surprise after she pulls the bandage out of her face, revealing her new face. In fact, it's not new, it's the old. Now she has the same face we saw it first time when she showed it as her motion picture, this face is from the real EMMA AKAGI.

EMMA  
>We'll arrive LA tomorrow morning.<p>

Allison looks down at her son so happily. E. Boykins too, he steps closer Allison, looking at the son. This is very beautiful picture of a warm family during the war.

Nick stands watching them. He smiles happily as he sees this picture. His Captain turns to Nick and touches one of her hands on his shoulder as her another hand still clutches the controls.

CAPT. PHOTON  
>Do you still want to get Allison back as your<br>girlfriend, Commander? Did you see that?

Nick turns back to his Captain who quickly turns her hand back at the control. Nick shakes his head.

NICK CORBIN  
>No. Not anymore, Captain. Who can destroy<br>this warm family? I think I can't.

CAPT. PHOTON  
>I need to meet the General. Can you hold this?<p>

NICK CORBIN  
>(smiles)<br>Yes, I can.

Capt. Photon stands up and Nick sits on her seat, working there for her. As Capt. Photon takes a few steps from Nick, he turns back at her.

NICK CORBIN  
>Thank you, Captain.<p>

CAPT. PHOTON  
>For what?<p>

NICK CORBIN  
>For always warn me not to do the wrong thing.<p>

CAPT. PHOTON  
>Never mind.<p>

Capt. Photon walks to join E. Boykins. Nick looks back at controls. E. Boykins, Allison and Emma look up at Photon. But they don't say anything. There is a quake interrupt them.

ALLISON  
>What's going on?<p>

Another quake. Sittipong immediately cries after that, Allison quickly cuddles him, trying to soothe him. E. Boykins turns to the endos that are working on radar.

E. BOYKINS (cont'd)  
>(shouting)<br>Officers!

CLOSE ON THEM. They turn and we see no enemy in radar. Not just that we find we are getting into the area in North Pacific.

T-888 ENDO  
>(male voice)<br>No target found, sir.

E. Boykins looks more serious. Another quake. E. Boykins turns left at Lampage.

E. BOYKINS  
>Lampage, turn on comm. Tell our friend.<br>We have new enemy. It has radar camouflage.

BRIGADIER GENERAL JASPER, hurriedly runs into the bridge.

JASPER  
>General Boykins, we got a...<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>A Flying Dutchman, I know.<p>

JASPER  
>But you know this battleship class would always<br>stations in around North Atlantic Ocean and the  
>Caribbean sea. This is very weird.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Skynet knows we are here. It knows we are heading<br>to the America main land. This is freaking it out.  
>It's afraid of us. Be prepare. We are confront the<br>big battle ship.

E. Boykins turns to Allison who reaches her hand to hold his. E. Boykins gives her a warm smile.

E. BOYKINS  
>Take care of Sam. It will be okay. Trust me, Allison.<p>

ALLISON  
>I trust you.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Emma!<p>

Emma responds with a smile.

EMMA  
>I'll take care of them.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>Thank you.<p>

E. Boykins nods to Jasper. Allison hands Emma her son and she takes a quick step toward E. Boykins before she flashes a kiss on his cheek. E. Boykins quickly turns to face her.

ALLISON  
>Come back for me and our son.<p>

E. BOYKINS  
>I will. I love you.<p>

ALLISON  
>I love you too.<p>

Allison nods to Emma. E. Boykins and Jasper run off. Allison and Emma suddenly walk in another room.

INT. CORRIDOR – NIGHT

ANGLE ON DOOR. We see the drops of blood on the brass doorknob.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>The truth that says...<p>

WE PAN TO ANOTHER WAY. Cameron with her plasma shotgun, ready to fight, walks toward us alone.

JOHN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>...<strong>No One Is Ever Safe.<strong>

Cameron walks after the blood until she reaches the door.

As she reaches her hand at the door, carelessly, a thunder bolt attacks her and the shock pushes her on the floor. It turns her into the reboot period. 2 minutes time or more for Cameron.

E.C.U. CAMERON'S FACE. Her eyes close. Looks peaceful. It's like she's sleeping. We see two silhouettes of men are near. One of them kneels down and then in a few seconds later, we hear the sound of the port cover is opened.

FADE TO BLACK:

SUPERIMPOSE: "TO BE CONTINUED..."

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 4**

**THE END** **(OF SEASON)**

* * *

><p>Please review this episode, it's the last one of this season. The anonymous reviews are always welcome. Please, please...review it.<p> 


End file.
